Addicted
by Nibin
Summary: Warum schleicht sich Harry bei den Malfoys ein? Was will er dort, und warum wählt er ausgerechnet das Zuhause seines größten Rivalen? HPDM
1. To serve a Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Bin auf Amy Rose, Mary, Tom, Joshua und Fabrizio gehört mir nichts und ich will mit der FF auch kein Geld verdienen.

**Titel: **Addicted

**Category:** Hmm… Romance

**Sub Category:** err…. Gute Frage.. muss ich noch überlegen

**Pairings:** HPDM u.a.

**Raiting: **Öh..äh.. err.. weiß nicht? drop

_**Addicted**_

**1. To serve a Malfoy**

Es war ein verregneter Tag, als die Neue Hilfskraft über die Türschwelle von Malfoy Manor trat. Sie wurde nach längerem Zögern eingestellt, als alle Hauselfen geflohen waren und die Familie zurückließ. Das Mädchen sah sich zunächst in der großen Eintrittshalle um, welche so weit und leer wirkte. Grüne Augen schauten etwas ängstlich um sich. Ein neugieriger Blick glitt die Treppe empor und hielt bei dem jungen Master Malfoy, der das Mädchen herablassend musterte. Er schien von ihrer Anwesenheit nicht begeistert zu sein, doch er wäre sicher noch weniger erfreut, wüsste er, dass dieses Mädchen Harry Potter war.

„Mary!", rief der junge Hausherr und eine ältere Frau in Dienstkleidung erschien. „Zeige dem Mädchen ihre Unterkunft!", befahl er und schlenderte die Treppe zurück.

„Jawohl, Sir!", sagte die Frau untertänig, verbeugte sich knapp und ging voran. Harry hob schnell die Reisetasche auf und wäre beinahe über das Kleid gestolpert. Mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln blickte er zu Malfoy, doch dieser verzog nicht im Geringsten die Mine. Harry folgte Mary über eine Hintertür auf die Wiese hinaus und erblickte nach kurzer Zeit eine kleine Hütte, die scheinbar vor kurzem erbaut wurde. Mary führte Harry schweigsam zu ihrem Zimmer und öffnete mit einer plumpen Handbewegung die Türe.

„Hier wirst du schlafen.", erklärte sie, ehe sie inne hielt und fragte, „Wie heißt du eigentlich, Kind?"

Harry, der auf diese Frage vorbereitet war, stellte die Tasche ab, sah auf und antwortete zugleich, „Amy… Amy Rose."

Mary warf ihn einen abschätzenden Blick zu und meinte schließlich, „Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum du hier arbeiten willst, aber erwarte keine besondere Behandlung. Wir sind für sie nur Dreck."

Dann ging sie und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Harry sah sich in seinem neuen Reich um und fühlte sich unbehaglich. Zwar hatte er aus eigenem Willen und Antrieb diese Mission begonnen, doch ihm war nicht bewusst wie unangenehm dieser Ort war. Seine Verwandten hatten ihn in den vergangenen Jahren nicht warm empfangen, aber immerhin lag in ihrem Haus nicht so eine Schwermütigkeit.

Harry hatte seine Tasche ausgeräumt, als jemand an der Türe klopfte und ein kleiner Junge herein trat. Seine dunklen Augen blitzen unter den kurzen Locken hervor, als er Harry begutachtete. Sobald Harry sich ihm zugewandt hatte, sagte der Junge, „Du sollst wieder in die Halle unserer Herren kommen. Und zieh die Arbeitskleidung an, die auf dem Bett liegt."

Noch ehe Harry etwas erwidern konnte, hatte der Kleine die Türe hinter sich zugeschlagen und man konnte ihn den Gang entlang laufen hören. Leise seufzend folgte Harry den Anweisungen und erschien, wie erwünscht, in der Eingangshalle. Mary erwartete ihn dort und führte ihn schließlich in den Salon neben an, wo Mutter und Sohn auf ihn, beziehungsweise auf das neue Dienstmädchen, warteten. Mrs. Malfoy saß auf einem kissenbezogenen Stuhl, Malfoy stand hinter ihr und hatte eine Hand auf ihre Stuhllehne gelegt. Harry hätte meinen können, dass sie für ein Bild posierten.

„Du bist also Ms. Amy Rose.", stellte Mrs. Malfoy in einem herablassenden Ton fest und betrachtete Harry mit einem eben solchen Blick. Harry antwortete nicht, verbeugte sich jedoch kurz, so wie es scheinbar das Personal in diesem Haus tat. Nach einer kurzen Pause schnarrte Mrs. Malfoy, „Wie ich sehe, lernst du schnell."

Harry sah auf und sein Blick fiel auf Malfoy, der ihn auf eine nicht zu deutende Art anschaute. Der Junge schwieg und überließ seiner Mutter das Reden, „Du wirst genauso, wie Mary und Tom im Haushalt helfen. Noch dazu wirst du dich um die Wünsche meines Sohnes kümmern. Du bekommst ein Armband, welches du niemals abnehmen darfst, es sei denn, du trittst aus deinen Dienst. Durch es wirst du von meinem Sohn gerufen. Weiters schläfst du im Nebenhaus, nimmst in der Küche deine Mahlzeiten ein und bekommst monatlich 30 Galleonen bezahlt. Du stehst, wie die anderen beiden auch, um fünf Uhr in der Früh auf und darfst nur an dem Wochenenden unser Grundstück verlassen. Hast du verstanden?"

Harry gefällten diese Arbeitsbedingungen nicht, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Erneut machte er eine Geste, die einem Hofknicks glich und antwortete mit ruhiger Stimme, „Ja, Mam."

Mrs. Malfoy beauftragte Tom den Neuling mit den Aufgaben vertraut zu machen und entließ beide in die Arbeit. Harry stolperte dieses Mal tatsächlich über den Saum des Arbeitskleides und stellte sich zum X-ten Mal die Frage, warum er selbst entschieden hatte, mittels eines starken Zaubers in eine Frau verwandelt zu werden. Die Antwort war ebenso logisch, wie die Reaktion seiner Freunde auf seine Entscheidung: Sollte er das Äußere eines anderen Jungen annehmen, würden man ihn sofort wieder erkennen, obgleich Hermione seine Narbe, wie auch in diesem Fall, mit einem Zauber überdeckt hätte. Dass Ron und Hermione Harrys Vorhaben nicht gut hießen, war zu erwarten. Dennoch befanden sie sich in unmittelbarer Nähe, so wie der Rest des Ordens, und warteten auf ein Zeichen von ihm.

Gerade hatte Harry sich aufgerichtet, da spürte er einen eisigen Blick, der sich in seinen Rücken bohrte. Er sah über seine Schulter und erblickte Malfoy, der am Fuße der Treppe stand und ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zuwarf. Zügig lief Harry die restlichen Stufen hoch und raffte dabei, den langen Rock, damit er nicht wieder hinfiel.

ooOoo

Der Tag schleppte sich dahin und Zeit wurde zur Unendlichkeit. Harry war es von seinem früheren Zuhause gewohnt Hausarbeit zumachen, doch ein ganzes Haus zu putzen, stellte sich trotz magischer Hilfsmittel, als äußerst anstrengend heraus. Harry befand sich im sechsten Wohnzimmer und wischte den Staub von einem großen länglichen Spiegel, der quer über einen Kamin hing, als er in der Spiegelung jemanden an dem Türrahmen lehnen sah. Rasch drehte er sich um und stieß dabei eine teuer aussehende Vase von dem Kaminvorsprung. Als sie nun geräuschvoll am Boden zerschellte schloss Harry für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und man konnte von seinem Gesicht ablesen, was er gerade dachte.

„Zu deinem Glück sind wir Magier.", schnarrte eine all' zu bekannte Stimme.

Harry war versucht seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, unterließ es aber, als ihm einfiel, dass auch dieser wieder erkannt werden konnte. Statt einer sofortigen Handlung den Schaden zu beheben, sagte er, „Ich kümmere mich gleich darum." Malfoy schaute erwartungsvoll und Harry zwang sich zu einem „Sir".

„Das will ich doch meinen.", schnarrte Malfoy und stolzierte and Harry vorbei. Ehe er dem Raum durch eine weitere Türe verließ, hielt er, wandte sich und befahl, „Komme danach mit Tee unverzüglich auf mein Zimmer. Es ist im Westflügel, im dritten Stock. Du kannst es kaum verfehlen."

Keine zwanzig Minuten später, tat Harry, wie ihm geheißen und verfluchte Malfoy. Von wegen _kaum verfehlen_! In diesem Gang lagen ungefähr dreißig verschlossene Türen und eine glich der anderen. Harry stand nun vor der Wahl, an jeder Türe zu klopfen, oder auf gut Glück in eines der Zimmer einzutreten. Er entschied sich für die zweite Variante und brauchte dreizehn Anläufe, um das richtige Zimmer zu finden. Er klopfte unsinniger Weise an die ohnehin schon geöffnete Türe und trat auf Malfoys Worte hin ein. Zu seiner Verwirrung war der Blonde nirgendwo zu sehen, weswegen Harry das Tablett mit dem Tee auf dem großen Ebenholztisch stellte.

„Du hast lange gebraucht.", ertönte eine Stimme direkt hinter Harry und er drehte sich erschrocken um. Was er sah, ließ ihn – weshalb auch immer – erröten und wegschauen. Malfoy stand knappe zehn Zentimeter von ihm entfernt und war mit nichts weiter, als mit einem Handtuch bekleidet. Aus seinen Strähnen perlten einzelne Tropfen und liefen seine blasse Haut hinab.

Stur auf den Teppich überzogenen Boden starrend, erklärte Harry, „Ihre Wegbeschreibung war so schlecht, dass ich das Zimmer im ersten Moment nicht fand."

Malfoy streckte beide Hände nach vorne, um sich etwas Tee einzuschenken und sperrte damit Harry zwischen sich und dem Tisch ein. Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte nicht scharf einzuatmen, was ihm redlich misslang.

„Amy, du magst rechst süß sein, wenn du dich so unschuldig gibst. Deine freche Zunge solltest du allerdings im Zaum halten. Es sei denn du teilst mit mir das Bett.", hauchte Malfoy. Harry erschauderte und zugleich stieg Ekel in ihm hoch, der sich in seinen Augen widerspiegelte. Malfoy nippte amüsiert an dem Tee und in seinen Augen lag der Schalk.

Harry trat einen Schritt bei Seite und fauchte, „Ich nahm diesen Job an, um ehrlich zu arbeiten und nicht um meinen Körper zu verkaufen!"

Mit diesen Worten stürzte er aus dem Raum und lief einige Meter weit, bis er endlich stehen blieb und ein Schwall von Gedanken über ihn hereinbrach. Seine Mission lautete, Malfoys Vertrauen zu erhaschen, aber dies würde nie der Fall sein, wenn er weiterhin so aufbrausend war. Harry war klar, dass wenn er Malfoy gegenüber jemals seine Beherrschung verlieren sollte, wäre seine Tarnung dahin und er hätte ein sehr großes Problem. Seine Freunde wollten ihn von dieser Mission abbringen, da er Gefahr lief sich Voldemort direkt in die Arme zu spielen. Es war allerdings auch die einzige Chance sich so dem dunklen Tyrannen zu nähern und die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen.

Harry atmete einmal tief durch und ging dann wieder an seine Arbeit zurück. Zu seinem Glück verlief der Nachmittag ereignislos. Für eine Stunde zog er sich in seinem Zimmer zurück, während Mary und Tom das Nachtmahl zubereiteten. Er lag auf seinem Bett und starrte zur Decke empor. Er hatte nicht vergessen, dass Malfoy eine Nervensäge war. Dass er aber anstrengend war, hatte er nicht gewusst. Malfoy war so sehr Kraft raubend, dass Harry sofort einschlief und nicht merkte, dass ihn jemand vom Fenster aus beobachtete.


	2. Am I crazy?

**Disclaimer:** Bin auf Amy Rose, Mary, Tom, Joshua und Fabrizio gehört mir nichts und ich will mit der FF auch kein Geld verdienen.

**Titel: **Addicted

**Category:** Hmm… Romance

**Sub Category:** err…. Gute Frage.. muss ich noch überlegen

**Pairings:** HPDM u.a.

**Raiting: **Öh..äh.. err.. weiß nicht? drop

Wow! Danke Leute für eure Beiträge und dass ihr diese FF überhaupt lest!

hanaharuka: Wer ihn beobachtet? Um ehrlich zu sein. Ich weiß es nicht drop Ist aber auch egal. Draco wird in der nächsten Zeit noch genug anstellen bg

zissy: Wer? Draco oder Harry? grins 

wolfgangdelacroix: danke für das Kompliment

Tuniwell: Nun ja.. warum… wird glaube ich eh noch erklärt, wenn nicht, sage ich es dir das nächste Mal

black-rider: Nun ja.. ich würde sagen, dass ich Voldemort noch Bedenkzeit geben kann. Dass er einmal über seine schlimmen, schlimmen Taten nachdenken kann. g Sonst will ich mich nicht weiter zu deinem Kommi äußern wissend grins 

chibi: MEINE TREUE SEELE! knuddeln geh Ja, du bist die Erste smile Wie gesagt, die FF ist schon fertig und .. sie entwickelt sich g Mehr will ich aber nicht verraten. Viel Spaß noch beim lesen

_**Addicted**_

**2. Am I crazy?**

Harry schreckte hoch, als ihm etwas Kaltes ins Gesicht klatschte. Mit einem erschrockenen Laut riss er die Augen und hörte hämisches Gelächter, welches von Tom stammen musste.

„Steh' endlich auf! Wir werden nicht fürs Faullenzen bezahlt!", bellte Mary und verließ das Zimmer. Harrys Blick fiel auf den mit kaltem Wasser durchtränkten Fetzen, der nun in seinem Schoß lag, als Tom lachte, „Du bist echt noch frisch."

Harry funkelte ihn durch seine langen Haarsträhnen an und schlug schließlich die Bettdecke zurück. Zur Antwort warf er dem Kleinen den Lappen ins Gesicht und fauchte, „Mach ein Eck! Ich möchte mich umziehen."

Tom stolperte kichernd über den Gang und Harry schloss die Türe. Er hatte zwar nicht gedacht, dass man ihn so barsch wecken würde, aber was konnte er anderes auf diesem Anwesend erwarten. Sobald er das bodenlange Arbeitskleid trug, warf er einen Blick in den Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken hing und erkannte miesmutig, dass er gezwungen war, sein langes Haar erneut zu flechten. Schon langsam bekam er Übung im Flechten seiner Hinternlangen mittelbraunen Haare und der Zopf war nicht mehr so schief, wie bei seinen ersten Versuchen. Harrys Blick fiel auf die Stelle, wo seine markante Narbe sein sollte und seufzte leise. Auch wenn das nun seltsam klang, vermisste er sie. Wenigstens durfte er bei dieser Mission seine Augenfarbe behalten, das Einzige was ihn an sein wirkliches Ich erinnerte.

Harry hatte sein Zimmer verlassen und wanderte nun über die Wiese. Die Sonne lugte über die Baumwipfel, Vögel zwitscherten und flogen in Richtung Nebenhaus, wo sie scheinbar brüteten. Im Haupthaus war es so still, dass Harry seine Schritte wieder hallen hörte. Er ging zielsicher in die Küche und half bei der Zubereitung des Frühstücks. Zwischen sechs und halb sieben, gingen Harry und Mary jeweils mit einem Tablett die Stiege empor und trennten sich dann nach einigen Meter. Wie Harry Malfoy zur Verfügung steht, so schien auch Mary Mrs. Malfoys private Bedienstete zu sein.

Dieses Mal fand Harry das Zimmer sofort, klopfte an der Türe und lauschte. Keine Reaktion. Leise schob er die Türe auf und warf einen Blick hinein. Malfoy lag in dem großen Himmelbett und schlief noch. Vorsichtig schlich Harry ins Zimmer und stellte das Tablett auf dem großen Schreibtisch ab. Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich sofort auf die vielen Pergamentrollen, die frei herumlagen und voll beschriftet waren. Der Junge vergewisserte sich, dass der Blonde nach wie vor schlief und begann zu lesen. Auf dem Pergament standen unverständliche Worte. Wahrscheinlich ein Code, damit niemand die Briefe unbehelligt lesen konnte. Harry versuchte aus dem Text schlau zu werden, als sich zwei Arme um seine Taille schlangen und jemand in sein Ohr hauchte, „Du tust etwas verbotenes."

Erschrocken sog Harry die Luft ein und versuchte sich aus Malfoys starken Armen zu befreien. Da der Blonde ihn nicht freigab, zischte er, „Lass mich los!"

Malfoy drückte Harry noch fester an sich und entgegnete mit rauer Stimme, „Du warst unartig. Dafür muss ich dich bestrafen."

Harry packte das eisige Grauen, als ihm wieder in den Sinn kam, dass er in dem Körper einer jungen Frau steckte und Malfoy für seine Affären damals in Hogwarts bekannt war. Insofern war er nun ein potentielles Opfer und das behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Noch ehe er reagieren konnte, riss Malfoy ihn herum und sah ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick in die Augen. Für einen kurzen Moment fürchtete Harry, dass Malfoy in ihnen lesen könnte, als ihn der Blonde losließ. Das war Harrys Chance. Er tat so, als würde er in nächsten Moment zu weinen beginnen, gab einen nicht definierbaren Laut von sich und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Am Gang atmete er auf und hätte beinahe gelacht, doch er wusste diesen Drang zu unterdrücken und kehrte in die Küche zurück. Dort traf er auf Tom, der gierig ein Brot hinunterschlang. Mary hob die Braue und raunte, „Schling nicht so. Du wirst dich noch einmal daran verschlucken."

Tom zuckte ungerührt mit dem Schultern und stopfte weiter Essen in sich hinein, als hätte er seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen. Harry ließ sich auf einen der verbleibenden Stühle nieder und richtete sich sein Frühstück. Gerade, als er sein Marmeladebrot beißen wollte, fragte ihn Mary, „War der Master schon wach?"

Harry schüttelte lediglich den Kopf und Mary fuhr fort, „Da hattest du Glück. Der Herr hat eine Vorliebe für junge Mädchen. Vor dir waren drei andere hier und alle gingen sie, nachdem sie mit dem Master für eine Nacht das Bett geteilt hatten. Keine der Mädchen ertrug es, dass er sie danach ignorierte."

„Verstehe.", murmelte Harry und hoffte, dass sein Äußeres Malfoy nicht interessierte. Wenn er sich jedoch an den Vortag erinnerte, wurde er blass um die Nase. Er hatte ihn _süß_ genannt. Harry ging jede Wette ein, dass Malfoy ihn alles andere als süß finden würde, wüsste er, dass Amy Rose in Wirklichkeit Harry Potter war. Innerlich betete er aber, dass dies nie der Fall sein würde.

Nach dem Essen widmete Harry sich wieder seiner Arbeit und setzte dort fort, wo er zuletzt aufgehört hatte. Nach wenigen Stunden betrat er eine riesige Bibliothek. Erstaunt blickte er um sich und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er daran dachte, was Hermione zu diesem Raum sagen würde. Eigentlich war sie gar nicht so weit von Malfoy Manor entfernt, doch es war zu riskant sie zu rufen, wenn er zum einen nicht in Gefahr schwebte und zum anderen dieses Anwesen sicher gut vor Eindringlingen geschützt war. Harry riss sich von dem verlockenden Gedanken los und begann den Staub von den Regalen zu wischen. Wer auch immer vor ihm eingestellt war, musste entweder ziemlich schleißig gewesen sein, oder erreichte diesen Raum nicht einmal. Der Staub war einen Zentimeter dick und Harry war froh, dass die magischen Hilfsmittel nicht diese Schicht aufwirbelten.

Plötzlich ertönte Musik und drang durch die verschlossene Seitentüre. Jemand spielte Klavier. Nun wusste Harry was er als nächstes putzen durfte, doch die Frage, wer da spielte, blieb unbeantwortet. Der Spieler erwischte eine falsche Note und erteilte somit dem Jungen die Kenntnis, dass tatsächlich jemand am Klavier saß und nicht eine Aufnahme abgespielt wurde. Eine halbe Stunde verging und Harry war mit der halben Bibliothek fertig. Er hatte sich so sehr an den Zyklus, Bücher aus dem Regal schweben zu lassen, den Staub von dem Holz und den Büchern zu entfernen und sie wieder zurück schweben zu lassen gewöhnt, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, dass das Klavierspiel unterbrach. Erst als sich die Türe öffnete, schreckte er aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand und die Bücher fielen zu Boden.

„Au!", rief eine wütende Stimme und Harry schaute verwirrt auf Malfoy hinab, der am Boden saß und von mehreren Büchern begraben war. Im Stillen stellte er sich ernsthaft die Frage, wie der Blonde da hin kam, erwachte jedoch bei einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen des anderen aus seiner Starre und stieg die Leiter hinab. Er zwang sich zu einer Entschuldigung, wobei er es Malfoy vergönnte, und nahm die einzelnen Bücher vom Körper des anderen. Der Blonde musterte Harry kurz und schnarrte dann, „Gestehe, du wolltest mich erschlagen."

Harry konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und war sich nicht sicher, ob das Schadenfreude, oder etwas anderes war. Auf jeden Fall entging dies Malfoy nicht und er fragte mit gefestigter Mine, „Das findest du wohl auch noch lustig."

Bevor Harrys Lächeln zu einem Grinsen mutierte, wandte er sich ab und entgegnete belustigt, „Es tut mir leid. Das lag nicht in meiner Absicht."

„Das sagen alle, aber ernst gemeint hatte es bisher noch keine.", erwiderte der Blonde und Harry stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass auch er Lächelte. Er hatte noch nie Malfoy so lächeln gesehen, deshalb starrte er ihn für eine kurze Zeit an, ehe er sich erhob und zur Leiter umdrehte.

„Ich muss weiter arbeiten.", murmelte er und kletterte rasch die Leiter hoch. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes, den er natürlich so hielt, dass Malfoy ihn nicht sah, ließ er die Bücher wieder schweben und stellte sie im Regal ab. Er lenkte sich mit seiner Aufgabe ab, doch Malfoys Stimme drang zu ihm vor.

„Gratulation! Du bist das erste Hausmädchen, das so lange blieb, um auch diese Bibliothek zu säubern. Ich fürchtete schon, ich müsste Tomas diese Aufgabe überlassen."

Harry sprach, ohne seine Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen, „Wie ich hörte, gingen die Mädchen wegen Ihnen, Sir."

Das „Sir" kam ihm verächtlicher über die Lippen, als er es eigentlich wollte. Malfoy nahm sich wahllos ein Buch aus den unteren Regalen, warf sich auf eine der bequemen Banken und antwortete, „Es ist nicht mein Versagen, wenn sie sich mehr als nur eine Nacht mit mir erhoffen."

Nun sah Harry zu dem Blonden, der las, und harkte nach, „Ich dachte Sie hätten die Mädchen verführt."

Malfoy blickte über den Buchrand und berichtigte, „Nicht ich verführte sie. Nein, sie waren von meinem Äußeren fasziniert. – Findest du mich anziehend?"

Harry wandte sich wieder ab. Warum stellte Malfoy ihm so eine lächerliche Frage? Verdammt, er war ein Junge! Woher sollte er das wissen, wenn er nicht gerade schwul, oder bi war?? Und er war keines von beiden. Aus reinem Selbstschutz hüllte er sich in Schweigen und tat so, als hätte er diese Frage nicht gehört. Hätte er gewusst, dass seine Ignoranz mit der körperlichen Nähe des Blonden bestraft wurde, hätte er sich zu einer Lüge gezwungen. Malfoy stand so schnell knapp hinter ihm, dass Harry aus lauter Überraschung beinahe von der Leiter gefallen wäre.

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.", hauchte der Blonde ihm ins Ohr.

Harry erschauderte und hörte zu seinem Entsetzen seinen Zauberstab am Boden aufkommen. Flink drehte er sich um und stellte fest, dass ihm Malfoys Gesicht näher war, als ihm lieb war. Er blickte in die graublauen Augen und versuchte passende Worte zu finden, doch kein einziger Laut drang aus seiner Kehle. Er fühlte sich auf eine seltsame Weise aufgewühlt und wich dem Blick des anderen aus. Schließlich brachte er ein ersticktes „Mein Zauberstab." hervor.

Zu seinem Glück trat Malfoy so beiseite, dass Harry sich vorbeizwängen konnte und seinen Zauberstab schnell in der Rocktasche verschwinden ließ. Er wusste nicht warum, aber seine Hände zitterten leicht. Er wollte nicht, dass der Blonde dieses bemerkt, also setzte er ohne ein weiteres Wort seine Arbeit fort. Malfoy kletterte die Leiter hinab und verließ mit einem, „Ich bin nebenan.", den Raum. Harry hielt inne, ehe er heftig zitternd in die Knie sank.

„Was ist nur mit mir los?", wisperte er verständnislos.


	3. Problems with comfortable consequences

**Disclaimer:** Bin auf Amy Rose, Mary, Tom, Joshua und Fabrizio gehört mir nichts und ich will mit der FF auch kein Geld verdienen.

**Titel: **Addicted

**Category:** Hmm… Romance

**Sub Category:** err…. Gute Frage.. muss ich noch überlegen

**Pairings:** HPDM u.a.

**Raiting: **Öh..äh.. err.. weiß nicht? drop

Hallo Leute! Entschuldigt die Verspätung. Ich war etwas im Prüfungsstress schwitz Dabei habe ich dann auch vergessen, das neue Kapitel ins Internet zu stellen. Ich euch allen für eure Geduld und es freut mich, dass euch meine FF gefällt.

tatze 85: Oh ja, es wir noch sehr amüsant g Vor allem wenn dann Josh und Fabrizio auftauchen gg

spriritofair: So schnell war ich dann doch nicht drop

Amunet: Danke für das Kompliment smile

wolfgangdelaCroix: Wenn dir das letzte Kapi gefallen hat, dann lies einmal dieses gg

Slash-Fan: Danke für ein Kommi l Und nein, diese FF ist nur auf FF-net online- vielleicht gibt es von einem anderen Autoren/in eine FF mit dem Titel – ist doch eigentlich auch der Titel von einem Lied °

chibi: Hier ist das nächste Kapi g Und es sollte eigentlich nicht mehr vorkommen, dass ich einen update Termin verpenne drop Na egal. Viel Spaß beim Lesen noch knuddel

zissy: Beide hm…. Ich glaube… nun ja.. durchhalten ist da so relativ g

hanaharuka: Nun ja.. ich dachte mir, als entweder Tomas, oder Draco durch das Fenster sieht. Wem halt langweiliger war g Und was mit Harry los ist? – Also komm. Wer kann schon Dracos Charme widerstehen? gg

_**Addicted**_

**3. Problems with confortable consequenzes**

Harry arbeitete bereits seit vier Monaten in Malfoy Manor. Jedes Wochenende schrieb er seiner Großmutter, sprich seinen Freunden und den Mitgliedern des Ordens, einen Brief über sein Befinden und fügte mittels eines verschlüsselten Codes die neuesten Neuigkeiten des Anwesens hinzu. Somit waren seine Freunde über den regelmäßigen Besuch der Todesser informiert. Normalerweise bediente Mary die Herrschaften und musste im Anschluss immer einen Vergessenstrank einnehmen, doch dieses Mal hatte sie starke Rückenprobleme, da sie beim säubern der Treppen ausgerutscht und aus den Rücken aufgekommen war. Da ihr solche Fehler äußerst selten unterliefen, sah Mrs. Malfoy darüber hinweg und befahl Harry, beziehungsweise Amy, statt ihr einzuspringen.

Wenige Minuten bevor die Herren ankamen, leuchtete das Armband auf und vibrierte, als Zeichen, dass Malfoy ihn rief. Harry unterbrach seine Tätigkeit in der Küche und eilte zu dem Zimmer des Blonden. Er wunderte sich zunächst, wo er war, als er links im Zimmer eine offene Balkontüre erblickte. In der ganzen Zeit, die er hier verbracht hatte, war ihm völlig entgangen, dass ein Balkon in diesem Raum befand. Harry schritt auf ihn hinaus und sah Malfoy, der am steinernen Geländer lehnte und zum Nachthimmel empor schaute. Ein sanfter Wind strich ihm durchs Haar und ließ es silbern ihm Mondlicht glänzen. Harrys Herz machte einen Satz und ein wohliges Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus.

Schließlich wandte sich der Blonde ihm zu und meinte erfreut, „Da bist du ja. Komm ruhig her. Ich beiße dich nicht."

Harry war sich nicht ganz sich, ob Malfoys letzte Aussage der Wahrheit entsprach, da er ihn in den letzten Wochen immerzu geneckt hatte. Zögernd setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen bis er von Malfoy zu stehen kam. Der Blonde ergriff Harrys Hand und zog ihn näher zu sich. Harry merkte, wie kalt die Hand des anderen war und fragte sich, warum das trotz der sommerlichen Grade möglich war. Konnte es sein, dass er angespannt war, oder … Angst hatte?

„Siehst du den Stern dort drüben?", meinte er und deutete mit der freien Hand auf einen der unzähligen Sterne. Harry schwieg und hob den Blick. Eigentlich müsste ihn Malfoys Nähe stören, doch in der Zwischen Zeit hatte er sich daran gewöhnt.

„Was ist damit?", fragte er schließlich und hörte selbst, wie ruhig und sanft diese Mädchenstimme klang.

„Das ist der Morgen- und Abendstern.", erklärte Malfoy.

Harry zerstörte bewusst die romantische Stimmung, die von alleine entstanden war, und schloss, „Die Venus."

Malfoy sah ihm in die Augen und lachte in sich hinein. Etwas an diesem Lachen machte Harry wütend, weshalb er barsch fragte, „Was ist da so lustig?"

Nur zu dumm, dass diese Stimme auch ruhig klang, wenn Harry wütend wurde. Malfoy fasste sich schnell wieder und schaute Harry lächelnd in die Augen. Dieser reagierte mit einem bösen Blick und einem Verschränken der Arme vor der Brust. Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf und meinte, „Du bist einfach nur süß. Pass auf, dass dir das nicht von den anderen passiert, sonst will man dich mir am Schluss noch wegnehmen und ich teile nicht gerne."

Harrys Wangen brannten und auch so fiel er von der Rolle, so dass er zunächst nicht mitbekam, dass Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck sich änderte. Der Blonde lehnte sich wieder an das Geländer und sagte ernst, „Die Männer, die du heute bedienen musst … sehe dich vor … Sie sind eben doch nur Männer, auch wenn sie zur Besprechung wichtiger Dinge kommen."

Diese Worte waren so gefestigt, wie sie ebenso Sorge ausdrückten. Harry sah in Malfoys Augen und merkte, dass sich unausgesprochene Ängste nicht nur in dem soeben Gesagtem widerspiegelten. Ein fremdes Gefühl stieg in dem ehemaligen Gryffindor auf. Zum einen verwirrte ihn diese Sorge des Blonden, zum anderen löste sie etwas in ihm aus. Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und versprach, „Ich passe auf mich auf."

Er drehte sich um, wobei der Rock des Kleides mitschwang und verließ in großen Schritten den Balkon und das Zimmer. Er ging einige Schritte, dann begann er zum Laufen, bist er in der Küche ankam. Sie war leer, die Gläser, so wie einige Flaschen Alkohol standen auf einem Tablett bereit, serviert zu werden. Die Glocke erschallte und Harry lief zur Türe in der Halle. Mrs. Malfoy und Malfoy kamen die Treppe hinunter, als die Gäste herein traten und ihre Mäntel Harry überreichten. Harry legte sie in der Küche sorglos auf den Tisch, nahm das Tablett und folgte den anderen in den Salon.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine Tafelrunde, an der die Todesser so auch Malfoy saßen. Der Tradition nach trugen alle eine Maske, die über ihr ganzes Gesicht ging und auch Harry trug eine Maske, die allerdings nur bis knapp über die Nase ging. Harry hörte aufmerksam zu und schritt immerzu um den Tisch, um Wein nach zu schenken.

„Der Lord verlangt, dass wir neue Angriffe starten. Mc'Nair fällt gerade mit einer Truppe in die Vororte von London ein und deine Tante kümmert sich mit einem anderen Trupp um das Ministerium.", meinte eine stämmige kleine Frau.

Ein Mann zu ihrer Linken fuhr fort, „Draco, der Lord ist wütend. Du solltest dich um Potter kümmern! Ich bin gestern mit einem weiteren Trupp in sein Heimatdorf eingefallen und er war nicht da. Der Junge war schlau genug gewesen, um noch rechtzeitig unterzutauchen."

Harrys Herz schlug so schnell, dass er befürchtete, die anderen könnten es hören. Ob seine Verwandten noch lebten? Greyback beantwortete unbewusst diese Frage, indem er sich genussvoll mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr und höhnte, „Potters Tante schrie schön, als ich ihr die Kehle durchbiss."

Harry konnte auf Grund der Maske nichts sehen, doch er spürte förmlich, dass Malfoy angewidert das Gesicht verzog. Nun hatte Harry tatsächlich keine Blutsverwandten mehr. Ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit schlich über sein Herz und nistete sich dort ein. Er wollte dem Werwolf nachschenken, doch dieser packte seine Hand und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. Harry schrie und versuchte sich frei zu strampeln, aber Greyback brachte den ehemaligen Jungen, der doch nicht mehr so stark war, in eine liegende Position und hielt ihm gerade noch den Kopf.

Malfoy war so schnell aufgesprungen, dass der Sessel hinter ihm krachend zu Boden fiel. Wütend rief er, „Lass sie los, Greyback!"

Der Werwolf blickte spöttisch zu dem Blonden auf und schnarrte, „Lass mich mit der Kleinen spielen. Sie ist süß. Da werde ich sie wohl ein bisschen ärgern dürfen."

Harry sah Malfoy nicht, aber er vernahm deutlich die unterdrückte Wut in seiner zitternden Stimme, „Dieses Mädchen unterliegt _meinen_ Anordnungen! Insofern ist sie _meine_ Bedienstete, und jetzt lass sie los!"

Greyback schaute Harry gierig in die Augen und riss ihm brutal die Maske vom Gesicht. Nach wenigen Sekunden der Begutachtung säuselte er, „Ein hübschen Ding hast du dir da geholt. Mir gefallen ihre Augen."

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck brachte er Harry wieder zum stehen und legte die weise Maske auf den Tisch. Harry spürte, dass er eine Wunde an der Schläfe hatte, denn Blut rann auf der Seite hinab. Der Wein war von dem Tischtuch aufgesogen worden und Greybacks Glas lag in Scherben auf dem Boden. Harry sollte nun seinen Zauberstab ziehen, um die Sauerei weg zu machen, doch dann würde er Gefahr laufen, dass ihn jemand erkannte. Deshalb kniete er nieder und hob die Scherben mit der Hand auf. Er legte sie in die Schürze, welche er über dem Kleid trug, schnappte sich die leere Karaffe und das Tablett und verließ den Raum. Bevor er jedoch durch die Türe getreten war, schwang er seinen Zauberstab und der Weinfleck und die restlichen Scherben verschwanden.

Zügig durchquerte er die Halle und traf in der Küche zu seiner Überraschung auf Tom, der eigentlich bei Mary sein sollte. Er saß beim Tisch und … weinte? Verwundert stellte Harry das Tablett mit der Karaffe auf dem Tisch ab und ließ die Scherben in der Mülltonne verschwinden, ehe er langsam auf den Jungen zuschritt.

„Tom?", fragte er mit leise und der Junge schreckte hoch.

„Was machst du hier?!", fuhr der Kleine ihn sofort an und Harry erinnerte diese Reaktion an einen anderen Jungen, den er vor nicht all' zu langer Zeit weinend antraf. Nur dass dieser seinen Zauberstab zog und ihn angriff.

„Ich hole neuen Wein.", antwortete er und machte sich daran die Karaffe erneut zu befüllen.

Erst jetzt schien der Kleine die Wunde und den Weinfleck auf Harrys Kleid zu entdecken und fragte aufgebracht, „Ist etwas passiert?"

Harry stellte die volle Karaffe auf das Tablett und winkte ab, „Einer der Gäste hat mich etwas erschreckt, aber nun ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Master Malfoy hat ihn zur Besinnung gebracht."

Der Kleine stand auf und fragte überrascht, „Master Malfoy hat dich vor einen seiner Gäste verteidigt?? – Das tat er bisher noch nie."

Harry spann den Gedanken nicht weiter, sondern lenkte das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema. „Warum hast du geweint?"

Tom starrte beschämt auf den Tisch und gestand, „Weißt du, meine Eltern starben vor drei Jahren. Ich war da gerade sechs und Mary kümmerte sich von da an um mich. Ich habe Angst, dass sie auch sterben könnte, da sie so alt ist."

Harry lächelte und meinte zuversichtlich, „Sie ist zäh. Sie wird nicht so schnell sterben."

Der Kleine nickte und verabschiedete sich wieder, während Harry die Küche verließ und in den Salon zurückging. Dieses Mal musste er sich mehr hüten den je, da seine Maske zerstört und nun jede Gesichtsregung sichtbar war. Kaum jemand sah sich nach ihm um, als er zurückkehrte. Wortlos stellte er das neue Glas vor Greyback ab und schenkte Wein ein. Wie er bemerkte, lag die weise Maske nun vor Malfoy und sie schien wieder ganz zu sein. Harry schenkte dem Blonden nach und dieser reichte ihm wortlos die Maske. Schließlich stellte der Braunhaarige das Tablett auf einen Kaminsims ab und legte sofort die Maske an.

„Draco, wenn du nicht bald etwas machst, wird er Lord dich töten.", zischte der schlaksige Mann.

Der Blonde nahm einen Schluck von dem Wein und entgegnete ruhig, „Ich werde morgen mit einem Trupp in Azkaban einfallen und unsere Verbündeten befreien."

Manche der Todesser zogen geräuschvoll die Luft ein und Harry fiel beinahe das Tablett aus der Hand. Er konnte von Glück sprechen, dass er den anderen gerade mit dem Rücken zugewandt stand, denn sein Gesicht spiegelte das Entsetzen wider, welches er empfand. Malfoy will nach Azkaban, um dort die anderen Todesser zu befreien? Noch heute musste eine Nachricht an den Orden geschickt werden.

„Wer von euch schließt sich mir an?", fragte der Blonde abenteuerlustig.

Einige der Todesser tuschelten miteinander und Harry zog wieder seine Runden. Die stämmige kleine Frau rief, „Draco, das ist Wahnsinn. Trotz dass die Dementoren auf unserer Seite sind, ist es unmöglich da einfach so hinein zu marschieren!"

Malfoy stand auf, holte ein Pergament aus seiner Manteltasche und rollte es auf dem Tisch aus. „Es ist möglich. Ich habe hier eine Karte, welche die alten unterirdischen Gänge, zwischen dem Festland und Azkaban zeigt. Ich nehme an, so ist damals Black geflohen."

Der schlaksige Mann grinste hämisch und schnarrte, „Meinst du den Narren, den deine Tante vor fast zwei Jahren erledigt hatte."

In Harry stieg Wut auf, welche verstärkt wurde, als Malfoy verschlagen grinste und antwortete, „Genau den meine ich."

Nach kurzem hin und her schlossen sich alle anwesenden Todesser ihm an und forderten, dass Harry vor ihren Augen den Vergessenstrank einnahm. Dieser hatte Mühen sich seine Wut nicht anmerken zu lassen. Malfoy leerte sein Weinglas, zog eine verkorkte Phiole aus seinem Umhang und leerte den ins Glas. Dann stand er auf und überreichte Harry das Glas. Dieser nahm es widerwillig entgegen, atmete einmal tief ein und aus und leerte das Glas in einem Zug. Den Inhalt behielt er vorerst im Mund und hoffte, dass dieses nicht auffallen würde. Da es aber auffiel, war er gezwungen den Trank zu schlucken und somit all' seine Erinnerungen zu verlieren. Der Trank brannte in seiner Kehle und brachte ihn für wenige Sekunden ins wanken. Dann legte sich eine Leichtigkeit auf Harry und er fühlte sich seltsam.

Doch seine Erinnerungen behielt er. Verwirrt blickte er in die Runde und sah viele zufriedene Gesichter. Die Todesser verließen den Raum und Harry brachte ihnen schnell ihre Mäntel. Nachdem der letzte Gast gegangen war, wisperte Malfoy Harry ins Ohr, „Gehe schon einmal in die Küche. Ich hole unterdessen den echten Vergessenstrank."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und suchte in der Küche nach Stift und Papier. Da er weder das eine, noch das andere fand, kniete er vor dem offenen Kamin nieder und schrieb die Worte „Azkaban, Befreiung, Todesser" auf die Rückseite seiner Schürze. Er hörte Malfoy sich der Türe nähern und säuberte sich mit einem Zauber die Hände. Die Türe ging auf und der Blonde trat mit einer weiteren verkorkten Phiole auf. Harry setzte sich auf die Bank, während Malfoy sich einen Becher schnappte und sich neben dem Braunhaarigen niederließ.

Der Blonde schenkte den Trank ein und Harry fragte ihn, „Was hast du mir vorhin zu trinken gegeben?"

Malfoy stellte ihm den Becher vor die Nase und sagte, „Trink."

Harry folgte Widerstandslos diesem Befehl und wurde mit der Beantwortung seiner Frage belohnt. „Es war ein Schlaftrank, da ich mir dachte, dass du heute ohnehin nichts mehr vorhast."

Harry zog eine Grimasse und merkte, wie seine Glieder plötzlich schwer wurden und seine Sicht verschwamm. Er versuchte Malfoy in die Augen zu sehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Schließlich sank er nach vorne und wurde von zwei starken Armen in Empfang genommen. Eine Hand strich ihm sanft über den Kopf und eine beruhigende Stimme wisperte sanft, „Schlaf."

Harry atmete einen angenehmen Geruch ein und eine wohlige Wärme umgab ihn. Unter diesen Umständen fiel es ihm schwer gegen die Müdigkeit anzukämpfen. Seine Augen klappten ihm zu und er schreckte aus einem Reflex heraus wieder hoch. Die Arme hielten ihn jedoch mit sanfter Gewalt zurück und so blieb Harry nichts anderes übrig, als in Dracos Armen einzuschlafen.


	4. Between anger and sorrow

**Disclaimer:** Bin auf Amy Rose, Mary, Tom, Joshua und Fabrizio gehört mir nichts und ich will mit der FF auch kein Geld verdienen.

**Titel: **Addicted

**Category:** Hmm… Romance

**Sub Category:** err…. Gute Frage.. muss ich noch überlegen

**Pairings:** HPDM u.a.

**Raiting: **Öh..äh.. err.. weiß nicht? drop

Danke für's Lesen smile

chibi: Tja, was mit Draco ist… wirst du noch lesen gg Um ehrlich zu sein. Das hier ist meine Lieblingsff. Ich finde, die hat einen besonderen Flair smile

tatze 85: Natürlich meint er es ernst, aber das zeigt sich später noch deutlicher . besonders wenn dann Josh und Fabrizio auftauchen lach

hanaharuka: Ob er es ahnt? Kann sein? Vielleicht auch nicht g - Meine Prüfungen waren mies seufz Ich wechsle eh die Studienrichtung, also ist das halb so wild

spriritofair: Ja, und es wird sich schön weiter entwickeln smile

_**Addicted**_

**4. Between anger and sorrow**

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh und Harry öffnete widerwillig seine Augen. Er blieb noch liegen und versuchte sich an den gestrigen Abend zu erinnern. Er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass Malfoy bei ihm war und dann… Jegliche Erinnerung war verschwunden, als hätte er einen Vergessenstrank getrunken. Wie dem auch war. Harry schlug die Decke zurück, sah an sich herab und tat das, was für ein Mädchen typisch war. Er schrie.

Sofort ging die Türe auf und Tomas stürmte ins Zimmer. Der Kleine erblickte Harry, seine Augen weiteten sich und er keuchte beeindruckt, „Wow…"

Harry hielt sich die Decke vor den Körper, deutete mit der Hand zu Türe und befahl, „RAUS!"

Nicht zu fassen! Er war vollkommen nackt! Wut, so auch Scham stieg in ihm empor und er wusste, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Kein anderer als Draco Malfoy.

ooOoo

Harry stieß die Türe zu Malfoys Zimmer mit dem Fuß auf und knallte das Tablett mit dem Frühstück dem Blonden auf dem Tisch. Malfoy hob die Braue und fragte mit unschuldiger Mine, „Habe ich etwas falsches getan?"

Ob er etwas…?! Harry wäre ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen, zischte stattdessen, „Was hast du Schwein letzte Nacht mit mir gemacht!"

Auf seine Lippen schlich sich ein schelmisches Grinsen, er stand auf und sprach mit einer rauen Stimme, „Kannst dich nicht erinnern. Oh Baby, du warst so heiß. Eine bessere Bettgesellin hätte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen können."

Blut schoss dem Braunhaarigen ins Gesicht und lieferte Malfoy somit genau das, was er wollte. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter und das lüsterne Funkeln in seinen graublauen Augen machte Harry rasend. Er besann sich und wollte mit dem leeren Tablett wieder gehen, als Malfoy ihn am Handgelenk festhielt.

„Es ist nichts passiert.", sagte dieser, aber Harry reagierte nicht, also fuhr der Blonde fort, „Du hattest einen Schlaftrank eingenommen und warst in meinen Armen eingeschlafen. Ich trug dich zu deinem Zimmer und legte dich in dein Bett. Ich legte einen Zauber über deine Kleidung, damit du sie loswurdest. Ich wollte dich nur necken, nicht mehr."

„Und woher kommt die Wunde an meiner Schläfe?", fragte Harry nach einer kurzen Pause leise.

Malfoy ließ ihn los und schien sich abzuwenden, als er antwortete, „Greyback fügte sie dir gestern zu, als du uns bedient hattest. Er… ist nicht ganz richtig im Kopf, daher sind solche Anfälle des absoluten Wahnsinns etwas Normales für ihn. – Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er dich in Ruhe lassen soll, was er auch tat."

So sehr er sich auch zu erinnern versuchte, es war ihm unmöglich das soeben erzählte mit irgendwelchen Bildern in Verbindung zu bringen. Zwar hatte er die Worte an der Unterseite seiner Schürze entdeckt und einen Brief abgeschickt, doch das Wissen, warum er sie dort stehen hatte, wusste er nicht mehr. Das Malfoy Greyback dazu gebracht hatte Harry in Ruhe zu lassen, bedeutete wohl soviel, wie das er ihn vor den anderen Todessern geschützt hatte. Ehe er die Türe hinter sich schloss, sah er zu dem Blonden und wisperte, „Danke."

ooOoo

Zwei weitere Wochen vergingen und Harry hatte Malfoys Launen ertragen müssen, da der Angriff auf Azkaban vereitelt wurde. Wieder neigte sich ein Tag dem Ende zu und Harry war dazu beauftragt, dem Blonden das Essen aufs Zimmer zu bringen, da er seit Tagen das Zimmer nicht verließ. Harry stellte das Tablett ab und stellte seufzend fest, dass der Blonde, das Mittagessen, genauso wenig wie sein Frühstück angerührt hatte.

Der ehemalige Gryffindor ging auf den Balkon hinaus, wo er Malfoy antraf, welcher auf dem Geländer saß, den Kopf an die Mauer lehnte und in die Ferne starrte. Harry setzte sich gegenüber von dem Jungen auf das Geländer und stellte stumpfsinniger Weise fest, „Du isst nichts mehr."

Der andere nickte knapp, starrte jedoch weiterhin auf die Umgebung. Nach kurzem Zögern fragte Harry, „Warum?"

Mit dieser Frage erhaschte er Malfoys Aufmerksamkeit, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment. Eine weitere Pause trat ein, ehe der Blonde zu reden begann, „Ich habe versagt. Ich versage nur und wenn … wenn ich nicht bald einen Erfolg vorweisen kann, dann …"

„… wirst du getötet?", schloss Harry und Malfoy nickte, ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Schließlich fuhr er fort, „Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass _er_ mir mit dem Tode droht. Es gab schon einmal … so eine Situation."

„Du hast versagt?", fragte Harry, obgleich er die Antwort kannte.

Malfoy seufzte leise und sagte, „Ein anderer erfüllte meine Aufgabe. Es war ein Wunder, dass _er_ mich verschonte. – Dafür starb ein Mensch." Harry sagte nichts und senkte den Blick. „Er bot mir Hilfe an … bevor er … ermordet wurde. Vielleicht hätte er mir helfen können, vielleicht erliege ich auch nur einer Utopie. Und nun …" In seinen graublauen Augen spiegelte sich die Angst, die er empfand. „Ich … wenn ich nicht bald etwas mach dann … dann bin ich … tot… - Die letzte Mission hätte gereicht und ich hätte noch nicht einmal jemanden töten müssen. Aber ich habe versagt …" In Harry stieg Mitleid auf und schon langsam bereute er seine Tat.

Malfoy sprang von dem Geländer und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Heute Nacht werden wir es noch einmal versuchen. Hoffentlich rettet mir das, das Leben."

ooOoo

Harry konnte in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen. Unruhig wälzte er von der einen zur anderen Seite und setzte sich schließlich mit einem resignierten Seufzer auf. Er warf die Decke zurück und hatte gerade einen Fuß auf den Holzboden gesetzt, als sein Armband aufleuchtete und vibrierte. Eiligst warf er sich einem Morgenmantel über das Nachtkleid, schlüpfte in die Schuhe und eilte zum Haupthaus. Sobald er die Eingangshalle erreichte, erblickte er Malfoy und Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy lief ihrem Gemahl entgegen und schloss ihn erleichtert in die Arme. Dann tat sie dasselbe mit Malfoy, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wisperte immerzu, „Danke."

Bei einer weiteren festen Umarmung keuchte der Junge auf und Mrs. Malfoy wandte sich an Harry, „Amy, kümmere dich um Draco und versorge seine Wunden."

Harry verbeugte sich knapp und sagte, „Ja, Mam." Dann stieg er mit Malfoy die Treppe hinauf und vernahm noch Mr. Malfoy, der fragte, wer die neue Hilfskraft war. Unterwegs sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort und die Stille hüllte sie ein. Kurz bevor sie Malfoys Zimmer erreichten, sank dieser keuchend in die Knie und kam hart mit dem Oberkörper und Kopf auf. Der Braunhaarige kniete neben ihm nieder und rief, „Malfoy, wach wieder auf! Malfoy!"

Es half nichts. So schnell würde der Junge nicht aufwachen, insofern war Harry gezwungen ihn in sein Zimmer zu tragen und auf das Bett zu legen. Das war kein leichtes Unterfangen, aber es gelang ihm. Behutsam knöpfte er das Hemd des Blonden auf und legte die blasse Haut frei. Die Hautpartie über den Rippen war von violetten Flecken übersäht und einige Brandwunden befanden sich auf der Brust und dem Bauch des Jungen. Mit einem Zauberstabschwenker erschienen diverse Heiltränke/-kräuter und Verbandszeug.

Einen der Tränke ließ er auf ein Wattepad tropfen und strich damit vorsichtig über die offenen Wunden. Malfoy stöhnte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf und öffnete die Augen. Er richtete sich etwas auf und eine kränkliche Blässe breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er keuchte, „Was machst du da?"

Harry drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt in die Kissen zurück und antwortete mit einer beruhigenden Stimme, „Ich versorge deine Wunden. Du hast ziemlich viel abbekommen. Ich glaube, es ist besser, du ruhst dich erst einmal aus."

Malfoy sah ihm in die Augen, ehe er die eigenen schloss und den Kopf zur Seite drehte. Der Braunhaarige setzte seine Tätigkeit fort und beobachtete mit Erleichterung, wie die Wunden sich schlossen. Nach einiger Zeit, als alle Wunden bereits verschwunden waren und die Blessuren behandelt wurden, schien der Blonde eingeschlafen zu sein. Seine Gesichtszüge waren vollkommen entspannt und sein Bauch hob und senkte sich in einem gleichmäßigen Zyklus. Harry hatte ihm unterdessen Hemd und Mantel, so wie den eigenen Morgenmantel ausgezogen und auf einen Stuhl gelegt. Hätte man ihm gesagt, dass er sich um Malfoy kümmern würde, wenn dieser verletzt war, und dass dieser dabei in den Schlaf hinüber gleiten würde, so hätte der ehemalige Gryffindor aufgelacht und der betreffenden Person den Vogel gezeigt. Spätestens jetzt wusste Harry, dass er das Vertrauen des Jungen besaß. Nun musste Plan Nr.2 umgesetzt werden. Er musste nur noch über Malfoy zu Voldemort gelangen und diesen töten. Somit wäre die Prophezeiung erfüllt und eine Ära der Angst und des Leids wäre beendet. Auch für Malfoy.

„Harry …"

Der Genannte erstarrte in seinem Tun und sah erschrocken auf Malfoy herab. Hatte dieser soeben seinen Namen genannt? Der Junge schlief eindeutig. Das hatte den Braunhaarigen nicht so schockiert. Es war viel mehr überraschend, dass er ihn erstens beim Vornamen nannte und zweitens, dass ein unüberhörbarer flehender Unterton in seiner Stimme lag. Was zum Geier träumte der Blonde? Widerwillig riss sich Harry von ihm los und holte einen Trank, der Blessuren verheilen ließ, doch er wäre sicher noch ein Weilchen sitzen geblieben, hätte er geahnt, was nun kommen würde.

„Nicht … wir sollten das nicht … bitte hör auf…"

Das Fläschchen mit dem Trank kam klirrend am Boden auf. Langsam, ganz langsam drehte Harry sich zu dem Blonden um und schaute ihn an, als wäre er Voldemort persönlich. An dieser Stelle musste er sich ernsthaft fragen, ob er die gekeuchten Worte richtig interpretierte, oder ob er einfach nur zuviel Fantasie hatte. Letzteres musste wohl zutreffen, denn bei den ganzen Bettgeschichten, die der Blonde hatte, konnte er unmöglich …

Leise lachte der Braunhaarige auf und murmelte, „Du fantasierst. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Unruhe."

Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs war das Fläschchen wieder ganz und der Inhalt darin. Zwar kamen Zweifel in ihm auf, da er noch nicht verführt wurde und alle anderen Mädchen vor ihm schon, aber das musste wohl an seiner aufbrausenden Art liegen. Oder war er tatsächlich nicht so ansehnlich, dass er dem Jungen überhaupt nicht gefiel. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Was dachte er da für einen Blödsinn? Er war doch nicht schwul! Oder etwa doch? Nein, nein! Er blieb Ginny treu, obwohl sie einen anderen hatte und es ihm bislang egal war, was sie tat. Sie ging allen anderen vor!

Da Harry sich so sehr mit beschwichtigenden Gedanken einhüllte, die seine aufkommende Homosexualität verleugneten, war er nicht auf das Kommende gefasst. Malfoy meldete sich wieder zu Wort, obgleich er tief und fest schlief.

„Geh nicht… ich liebe di…"

Diese Aussage schlug bei Harry wie ein Frufru ein. Zwar redete Malfoy so undeutlich, dass man Mühe hatte ihn zu verstehen, aber dieser Dreiwortsatz war so unverkennbar, wie das Amen im Gebet sicher war. Hilflos blickte er um sich, wippte dann nach vor und zurück und murmelte, „Er träumt nur. Das ist nur ein Traum. Gleich wacht er auf und erkennt, dass er nur Unsinn redet."

Von wegen! Anstatt aufzuwachen drehte der Blonde sich auf den Bauch und präsentierte Harry seinen geschundenen Rücken. Die Wunden waren schon getrocknet, da sie nur klein waren. Der Braunhaarige strich abwesend mit den Fingerkuppen über die Haut und jagte dem anderen Schauer über den Rücken. Als er über die Seite des Jungen strich zuckte dieser zusammen und ein wissendes Grinsen legte sich auf Harrys Lippen. Um nicht irgendwelchen Kindereien zu verfallen, verarztete er auch diese Wunden und versuchte im Anschluss den Blonden umzudrehen, damit er endlich die Blessuren behandeln konnte.

Zu Harrys Pech erwies sich Malfoy als äußerst widerspenstig und war gezwungen seine Versuche aufzugeben, da der andere sich seinen Arm geschnappt hatte und ihn unter keinen Umständen preisgeben wollte. So kam es, dass er sich mit einem Arm abstützte, die Pads und der Trank zwischen ihnen lag und der andere Arm sich in Malfoys Fängen befand. Harry brauchte noch nicht einmal daran denken, dass er vielleicht mit dem eingeklemmten Arm den Blonden versorgen könnte. Malfoy presste die Hand so sehr auf die eigene Brust, dass Harry sogar den Herzschlag spürte.

Dem Braunhaarigen reichte es und er versuchte sich mittels Kitzeln frei zu bekommen. Das Einzige, das er damit erreichte, war, dass der Blonde sich murrend in seine Richtung drehte und seinen Kopf auf Harrys Busen bettete. Amy alias Harry schoss das Blut ins Gesicht und er regte sich lautstark über diese Position auf, worauf hin der andere aufwachte.

„Könntest du deinen Kopf von meiner Brust nehmen?", fauchte Harry mit unterdrückter Wut.

Malfoy hatte scheinbar nicht vor dieser Bitte nachzugehen, schloss wieder seine Augen und murmelte schlaftrunken, „Ich liege gerade so gut. Lass mich schlafen."

„Ich bin nicht dein persönliches Kopfkissen!", zischte Harry, doch das störte den Blonden nicht.

Er entgegnete, „Ich bin dein Herr, also sei still und lass mich schlafen. Ich ordne dir halt an, dass du die heutige Nacht hier verbringst und damit basta."

Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, da war Malfoy schon wieder ins Land der Träume hinüber geglitten. Nach einiger Zeit überkam auch ihn eine Welle der Müdigkeit. Er schwor sich, dass er in diesem Bett kein Auge zu tun würde, bis der nächste Morgen anbrechen würde. Nicht einmal fünf Minuten nach seinem Schwur war er eingeschlafen.


	5. Time Limit

**Disclaimer:** Bin auf Amy Rose, Mary, Tom, Joshua und Fabrizio gehört mir nichts und ich will mit der FF auch kein Geld verdienen.

**Titel: **Addicted

**Category:** Hmm… Romance

**Sub Category:** err…. Gute Frage.. muss ich noch überlegen

**Pairings:** HPDM u.a.

**Raiting: **Öh..äh.. err.. weiß nicht? drop

Danke für's Lesen smile

spiritofair: Danke für die Review

chibi: Vielen dank fürs Kompliment smile Wann ich bei „Die Suche nach Glück weiterschreibe, kann ich dir jetzt noch nicht so genau sagen, aber auf jeden Fall diesen Sommer

hanaharuka: Wann er sich verliebt hat? Irgendwann während der Schulzeit g

Niedziela: In dem Fall träumt er von Harry. Aber wie gg

_**Addicted**_

**5. Time Limit**

Nach einer Woche schien sich die Situation der Familie Malfoy wieder normalisiert zu haben. Zwar misstraute Mr. Malfoy Amy Rose, doch Harry war von diesem Mann ohnehin nichts anderes gewohnt. Für Mrs. Malfoy war er weiterhin ein Nichts und Malfoy Junior schien tatsächlich ein reges Interesse an ihm, bzw. an Amy, entwickelt zu haben. Am Morgen vor fast einer Woche hatte er mit beleidigter Mine gefragt, wohin Harry verschwunden war und Reagierte mit gespielter Gleichgültigkeit, als Harry ihm erklärte, dass er in diesem Haus angestellt war und um fünf Uhr in der Früh bereits in der Küche sein musste.

Seither scheint der Junge von dem Gedanken besessen zu sein, jeden von Harrys Schritten beiwohnen zu müssen. Harry fand die Gesellschaft nett, aber irgendwie lenkte er ihn von der Arbeit ab. Wieder einmal war der ehemalige Gryffindor dabei das X-te Zimmer zu säubern, während der Blonde ihn voll quasselte. Einen Vorteil hatte die ganze Geschichte: Malfoy vertraute Harry so gut wie alles an.

„ …sie reagieren genauso wie ich früher. Sie sind noch nicht bereit dafür, aber das scheint dem Lord egal zu sein."

Harry stellte die Vase wieder auf dem Platz zurück, als er fragte, „Haben Sie schon einen Menschen getötet?"

Malfoy, der bis eben auf der Couch gesessen hatte, stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Seine Antwort war zögernd, doch in seiner Stimme lag Ehrlichkeit, „Nun, nein. Ich hätte einmal jemanden töten sollen, aber …"

„ … ein anderer tat es.", schloss Harry, der wusste von wem der Blonde sprach. Wie immer füllte sich sein Herz mit Schmerz und Wut, doch das änderte das Vergangene nicht.

„Ich hasse ihn."

Dieses Mal unterbrach Harry seine Tätigkeit und sah zu Malfoy, nein, Draco, der aus dem Fenster starrte. Das war das erste Mal, das er so direkt seine Gefühle zum Ausdruck brachte und zum Teil überraschte es den Braunhaarigen. Wen hasste er? Voldemort oder Snape?

„Er nahm mir die einzige Chance mich von meinen Ketten zu befreien. Ich hätte fliehen können. Ich wäre frei gewesen, aber nein, er musste ihn töten. – Zugegeben, es war auch meine Schuld. Dennoch … ich wünschte er hätte es nicht getan. Auch wenn der Lord mich am Ende dafür getötet hätte."

Dracos Selbstlosigkeit brachte Harry in eine schwierige Lage. Zum einen verwunderte sie ihn, da ihm solche Worte aus dem Mund des Blonden fremd waren, und zum anderen spürte er Mitleid in sich aufsteigen. Man konnte regelrecht annehmen, dass der Blonde noch nie offener und ehrlicher war, als bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Was er sagte zeigte, dass er seiner Knechtschaft unter keinen Umständen frönte und die Missionen nur erfüllte, weil er ansonsten sein Leben verlieren würde. Draco widersprach sich selbst, denn für Dumbledores Überleben wäre er gestorben und trotzdem kämpfte er weiter um sein Leben.

Die Stille, die entstanden war, bedrückte Harry, deshalb meinte er, „Es ist gut, dass Sie noch leben."

Der Blonde drehte sich um und sah den Braunhaarigen mit einem nicht zu deutenden Blick an. Nach einer weiteren kurzen Pause, fragte er, „Du findest es gut, dass ich lebe?"

Harry nickte ohne ein Wort der Erklärung und legte den Kopf schief, als sich der andere wieder abwandte. Erneut kehrte stillte ein, bis Draco mit einer gedrückten Stimme sprach, „Du bist der erste Mensch, der mir so etwas sagt. – Ich weiß … meine Mutter ist froh, dass ich damals aus der Sache noch heil raus kam, aber …"

„ …sie hat es nie gesagt.", schloss der Braunhaarige.

Draco schlenderte auf die Couch zu und erklärte, „In meiner Familie ist es untersagt über Sentimentalitäten zu reden. Wir dürfen empfinden, aber nur im Geheimen."

Er setzte sich, schlug ein Buch auf und begann zu lesen. Das tat er immer, wenn er nicht mehr reden wollte und mit der Zeit störte sich Harry auch nicht mehr daran. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde war der Raum sauber und Harry ging zum nächsten über. Zu seiner Verwunderung stand da ein weiteres Klavier. Nur um seine Neugier zu befriedigen fragte er, „Wie viele Flügel besitzt ihr?"

Draco blätterte um und sagte dann, „Drei. Eines im Ostflügel, eines neben meinem Zimmer und das hier."

„Und wer spielt auf all denen?", harkte der ehemalige Gryffindor nach.

Der Blonde sah nun über den Buchrand hinweg und musterte Amy, bzw. Harry, interessiert. Dieser bemerkte es jedoch nicht, also sagte Draco, „Ich. Nur ich. Weder mein Vater, noch meine Mutter kann das Klavier spielen, noch zeigen sie Interesse es jemals zu tun. Eine weitere Leidenschaft, die alleinig mir gehört und die mein Vater als nutzlos abstempelt. Ich kann es jetzt schon nicht mehr hören. _Sohn, mache etwas Sinnvolleres aus deinem Leben, als nur vor dich hin zu träumen und mit unseren Dienstmädchen ins Bett zu steigen._" Als der Junge seinen Vater mit soviel Talent nachahmte, wäre Harry beinahe ein Lachen entwichen.

„Meine Güte, kann der Kerl sich nicht um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern? Nein, er muss Tagtäglich auf mir herumhacken.", fauchte der Blonde und Harry dachte sich seinen Teil. Er hatte Ron gesagt, dass Draco sich nicht mit seinem Vater verstand, doch dieser wollte ihm nicht glauben. Jetzt hatte er die Bestätigung. Vielleicht hätte er auf Rons Angebot einer Wette doch eingehen sollen, hätte ihn der Gedanke an Hermiones Reaktion nicht davon abgehalten. Er konnte sich getrost einen Brief voll geschrieben mit Moralpredigten ersparen.

„Soll ich dir etwas beibringen?", ertönte Dracos Stimme aus dem Nebenzimmer.

Er wollte ihm Klavierspielen beibringen?? Harry ließ vor Schreck beinahe den magischen Staubwedel fallen. Langsam drehte er sich um und gestand, „Ich brauche lange um so etwas zu lernen. Außerdem habe ich das noch nie gemacht."

Der Blonde erhob sich, warf das Buch auf die Couch und schlenderte auf Harry zu. „Deswegen nennt man diesen Vorgang auch jemanden etwas _beibringen_. Man lehrt einem Menschen etwas, was dieser noch nicht kann."

Er ließ sich auf den Klavierhocker nieder, ließ für Harry allerdings noch genug Platz, um ihm mit einer Geste bitten konnte sich zu setzten. Zögernd kann dieser der Aufforderung nach und erblickte die Notenblätter, die aus dem Nichts vor ihnen erschienen. Draco nahm sie in die Hand und blätterte sie durch, bis er mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zwei dieser Blätter wieder zurückstellte und den Rest auf den Boden legte.

„Ich denke, dass dieses Stück für einen Anfänger gut genug ist." Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch der Blonde fuhr ohne Umschweife fort, „Zunächst einmal bringe ich dir bei, wie man die Noten liest und spielt."

Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes erschienen ein leeres Blatt mit Notenlinien und eine Schreibefeder. Der Junge nahm sie in die Hand, malte Noten auf die Linen und schrieb einzelne Buchstaben darunter. Nach kurzer Zeit missbrauchte er seinen Zauberstab, um auf die Noten zu deuten und sagte, „Das ist ein c. Lege einmal deine eine Hand auf die Tasten.- Nein um zwei Tasten weiter nach rechts. – Ja, genau. Also die Taste unter deinem Zeigefinger ist dieses c."

Harry war mit gehobener Braue Dracos Anweisungen gefolgt und fragte sich nun, was er mit der Information anfangen sollte. Er drückte die Taste hinunter und ein Ton erklang. /Wow! Welch tolle Erkenntnis./, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Es dauerte eine ganze Stunde, bis sie mit den Noten durch waren und Harry diese ansatzweise im Kopf hatte. Nun kannte er die C-Dur- Tonleiter, wusste was Dur und Moll bedeutete und erkannte die Vorzeichen Kreuz und B und dessen Auswirkung auf die dahinter stehende Note. Nun war es Zeit, das Stück auszuprobieren. Anfangs tat der Braunhaarige sich noch schwer, doch nach nicht einmal Zehn Minuten konnte er schon den Beginn.

„Ich muss sagen, du hast Talent. Die wenigsten schaffen es in knapp über einer Stunde einen Auszug eines Stückes so fehlerfrei und im richtigen Takt zu spielen.", lobte der Blonde.

Harry, der seinen aufsteigenden Stolz im Keim ersticken wollte erhob sich und meinte, „Spiel du einmal das Stück. Ich möchte wissen, wie es sich anhört."

Draco schien dieser Bitte nur all' zu gerne nach zukommen, drehte sich zum Klavier und begann zu spielen. Der Braunhaarige war über die Gelassenheit des anderen erstaunt und verfolgte interessiert die Bewegungen des Jungen, als die Türe aufging und Mr. Malfoy eintrat. Er schenkte Harry keine Beachtung, sondern trat direkt auf seinen Sohn zu, welcher sein Spiel unterbrach und aufstand.

„Vater …", begann er.

Mr. Malfoy unterbrach seinen Spross, indem er ihn mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht schlug. Wütend funkelte er ihn an und zischte, „Was denkst du, was das soll?"

Draco sah verstört auf und Harry meinte genauso, wie er zu fühlen. Zum Teil erschrocken, zum anderen Teil wütend. Der Blonde öffnete den Mund, aber sein Vater schrie, „Du hast einen Auftrag zu erledigen und sitzt hier nur tatenlos herum! Verdammt, Draco, du weißt, dass der Lord auf dich wütend ist! Genauso weißt du, dass er Fehltritte nicht verzeiht, und dass er sich deine Frechheiten nicht länger ansehen wird!!"

Draco schien seine Stimme wieder erlangt zu haben, als er tollkühn sagte, „Potter ist untergetaucht! Woher soll ich wissen, wo er ist?!"

Mr.Malfoy trat einen Schritt auf seinen Sohn zu, welcher zurückwich und zischte, „Du solltest schon längst mit einem Trupp unterwegs sein und nach ihm suchen. Wenn du nicht bald einen Erfolg hervorbringst …"

„Ich habe dich aus Azkaban befreit!", unterbrach der Junge und Harry sah Zorn in seinen Augen. „Ich habe euch befreit! Ist das etwa nichts?!"

Mr. Malfoys Blick wurde eiskalt und mit einer ebensolchen Stimme ermahnte er, „Es ist zu wenig. Du sollst ihm Potter bringen. Tot! Wenn du es nicht bald machst, dann bist du tot."

Er wandte sich von seinem Spross ab und ging in Richtung Türe. Harry sah, dass Draco mit aller Macht versuchte, seine Angst zu unterdrücken, als er fragte, „Was hat er genau gesagt?"

Lucius blieb stehen, drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und antwortete direkt, „Er hat bereits deinen Mörder ausgewählt. Tu etwas, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist."

Die nächste Frage war nicht lauter, als das Flüstern des Windes. „Wie lange noch?"

Lucius atmete geräuschvoll aus und sagte, „Noch einen Monat."

Dann verließ er den Raum. Langsam wandte Harry sich dem Jungen zu. Draco hatte sich mit der einen Hand am Flügel abgestützt und den Blick gesenkt, so dass ihm manche Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fielen. Schließlich ließ er sich auf dem Klavierhocker nieder und hauchte, „Ich wusste nicht, dass es so schlimm um mich steht …"

Er hob den Kopf und schaute zu Harry, welcher die Verzweiflung nur all' zu gut in den graublauen Augen lesen konnte. Malfoys Mission, lautete ihn, Harry Potter zu finden und zu töten. Harry war ihm näher, als der Blonde wusste und er war die einzige Person, die ihm somit das Leben retten konnte. Noch ein Monat. Wenn er bis dahin versagen sollte … dann müsste Draco sterben.


	6. Bad news, good news

**Disclaimer:** Bin auf Amy Rose, Mary, Tom, Joshua und Fabrizio gehört mir nichts und ich will mit der FF auch kein Geld verdienen.

**Titel: **Addicted

**Category:** Hmm… Romance

**Sub Category:** err…. Gute Frage.. muss ich noch überlegen

**Pairings:** HPDM u.a.

**Raiting: **Öh..äh.. err.. weiß nicht? drop

Bitte entschuldigt die Verspätung ° Eigentlich wollte ich letztes Wochenende das Kapi on stellen, habe es aber dann verpennt °°. Dafür schicke ich euch auch noch Kapitel 7 mit

hanaharuka: Das wüsstest du gerne, was? g

Drachen-Fan: Die FF hat insgesamt 13 Kapitel

Noch ein herzliches Dankeschön an: Tom-Felton-Forever, zissy und spiritofair – und natürlich auch allen anderen Lesern und Leserinnen

_**Addicted**_

**6. ****Bad news, good news**

Seit dem Vorfall im Klavierraum, waren vier Tage vergangen und Harry begann sich schon langsam Sorgen um Draco zu machen. Der Blonde hatte sich von allen zurückgezogen und begann mit einem Trupp Suchaktionen zu starten, bei denen er erst bei Morgengrauen wieder zurückkehrte. Er schlief nur noch wenig und schickte Harry zumeist mit dem Essen wieder weg. Hinzu kam noch, dass Mary und Tomas Malfoy Manor verließen, da ihre Rückenprobleme kein Ende nahmen und sie nicht mehr arbeiten konnte. Tomas wollte sie nicht alleine lassen, deshalb ging er mit ihr weg. Nun war es schon der zweite Tag, an dem Harry alleine sich um Haus und Garten kümmern musste und schon langsam fühlte er sich überfordert.

Nun war er auf dem Weg zum Salon, wo ihn Mrs. Malfoy hinbestellt hatte. Als er eintrat, wurde er freundlich empfangen und gebeten Platz zu nehmen. Mrs. Malfoy war eine Frau, die nicht groß um den heißen Brei herumredete. Das bewies sie wieder einmal, als sie fragte, „Amy, brauchst du Unterstützung? – Ich denke, sich um Haus und Garten zu kümmern ist zu viel Arbeit für dich."

Harry nickte stumm und Mrs. Malfoy setzte fort, „Gut. Ich habe mir erlaubt, nach einem Gärtner zu suchen und es haben sich einige junge Herren gemeldet. Ich dachte mir, da du mit ihm zusammen wohnen und arbeiten würdest, sollst du ihn aussuchen."

Sie überreichte ihm vier Bewerbungsschreiben und er las sie durch. Eine war der anderen gleich, also wählte er irgendjemanden aus, ohne auf die beigelegten Fotos zu achten. Mrs. Malfoy lächelte und meinte, „Ich dachte mir bereits, dass du diesen Herren auswählen würdest. Ich werde ihm noch heute schreiben."

Sie stand auf und legte den Brief auf den Tresen. Dann kam sie zurück und Harry wollte aufstehen, als sie fragte, „Amy, weißt du, was mit meinem Sohn los ist? Ich mache mir große Sorgen um ihn. Seit Lucius ihn sprechen wollte, hat er sich vollkommen zurückgezogen."

Somit gab sie Harry zu verstehen, dass sie nicht von dem Gesprächsthema wusste. Der Blick des ehemaligen Jungen glitt zu Boden, als er ihr die Wahrheit sagte, „Ihr Mann sagte Draco, dass er eine Mission noch nicht erfüllt hat, die er schon seit langem abgeschlossen haben sollte. Er meinte auch, dass …" Er hielt inne. Sollte er es ihr wirklich sagen?

Narzissa kam ihm zuvor, „Wird etwas Schreckliches passieren, wenn mein Sohn diese Mission nicht erfüllen kann?"

Harry sah ihr in ihre graublauen Augen und nickte langsam. Narzissa wand den Blick ab und atmete tief ein. Sie legte ihre Hände kurzzeitig auf ihren Mund, bevor sie wieder zu Wort kam, „Er kann es nicht tun. Draco, kann ihn nicht töten, auch wenn er ihn finden würde."

„Warum nicht?" Diese Frage war Harrys Lippen entwichen, noch ehe er sich selbst aufhalten konnte.

Narzissa starrte auf den Boden als sie hauchte, „Er liebt ihn …" Harry fühlte sich so, als würde man ihm exakt in diesem Moment die Luft abschnüren. „Er tut es seit einer so langen Zeit ohne jemals einem Menschen gegenüber ein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Aber … Ich bin seine Mutter. Ich merke es doch, wenn mein eigenes Kind sich verliebt."

Sobald Harry seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, stotterte er, „Das kann nicht sein! Er .. er hasst m … ihn. Er hasst Potter, doch von ganzem Herzen!"

Narzissa schaute ihren Gegenüber ungläubig an. Dann lachte sie auf und entgegnete „Hassen? Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass Hass einem Menschen schlaflose Nächte bereitet. Oder, dass man wegen Hass verträumt vor sich hinstarrt."

„Dann wird er ihn nicht töten?", schloss Harry nach einer Pause.

Narzissa blickte ihm traurig in die Augen. „Wenn mein Sohn vor der Wahl steht, ob er nun _ihn_ tötet, oder selbst stirbt …"

Sie brauchte den Satz nicht zu beenden, denn Harry verstand auch so, was sie sagen wollte, obgleich er es nicht glauben konnte. Wenn er sich an eineinhalb Jahre zurück erinnerte, wo Dumbledore noch lebte, wollte der Blonde auf gar keinen Fall sterben. An der Sache war etwas faul. Wenn Draco bereit wäre für ihn zu sterben, warum suchte er dann, wie verrück nach ihm? Denn Zusammenhang verstand er nicht ganz, deswegen konnte er nur eine Erklärung finden. Mrs. Malfoy musste sich irren.

ooOoo

Der nächste Tag begann, wie jeder andere Morgen auch. Harry richtete den Malfoys das Frühstück und wurde von Draco wieder einmal samt Essen hinausgeschickt. Wenn das noch so weiter ging, würde der Blonde eines Tages zu schwach sein, um sein Bett zu verlassen. Harry drehte sich um, um die Türe hinter sich zu schließen, als er sah, dass Draco schwankte und beinahe stürzte, als er sein Bett verließ. Er konnte sich noch rechtzeitig an dem Bettpfosten festhalten und schleppte sich anschließend zu seinem Schreibtisch. Das war schon der vierte Tag, an dem er nichts aß und Harry fragte sich, wie weit das noch gehen sollte. Widerwillig riss er sich von dem Blonden los, schloss die Türe und ging wieder in die Küche zurück.

In der Halle traf er auf Mrs. Malfoy und den neuen Gärtner. Er stellte sich sogleich mit seinem Namen vor und folgte nach einem kurzen Gespräch Mrs. Malfoy in den Salon. Harry wurde gebeten unterdessen ihnen Tee zu servieren. Mit dem heißen Wasser zwei Tassen und zwei Teebeuteln ging er in den Salon hinüber. Joshua und Mrs. Malfoy besprachen gerade die Arbeitsbedingungen, als Harry den Raum betrat. Nachdem alles geklärt war, sollte Harry den Neuling in Malfoy Manor herumführen und ihm seine Aufgaben erklären.

„… aber du kannst mich Josh nennen."

Sie wanderten gerade über den Rasen, der dringend gemäht werden musste. Harry nahm dieses Angebot an und sagte, „Gut, Josh. Deine Arbeit ist hier draußen zu erledigen. Da seit Wochen der Schnee weg ist, solltest du mit dem Boden keine Probleme haben."

„Ist gut.", meinte der 22 Jährige und schenkte Harry ein charmantes Lächeln, welches bei diesem lediglich ein heben der Braue auslöste. Josh ergriff Harrys Hand, hängte ihn bei ihm ein und fragte, „Amy, sage mir. Was macht so eine schöne Frau, wie du an so einem verlassenen Ort. Und das noch dazu ganz alleine."

Machte Josh ihn gerade an?

Harry zog seine Hand zurück und entgegnete, „Ich bin nicht alleine. Draco verbringt sehr viel Zeit mit mir."

Joshs Miene verfinsterte sich, als er fragte, „Wer ist Draco? Ein Haustier?"

Harry war sich sicher, dass Josh nun Gulasch wäre, hätte der Blonde das gehört. Mit einem unbestimmbaren Lächeln meinte er, „Nein. Das ist Master Malfoys einzige Sohn und weiteres mein Herr, dem ich persönlich zu dienen habe."

„Hoffentlich zwingt er dich nicht irgendwelche Dinge zu tun, die du nicht tun willst. Sollte es allerdings der Fall sein, dann lass mich dir helfen.", bot er an.

Oh welch' Heldenmut! Dieses Angebot ließ Harry nur vollkommen kalt. Wozu sollte er vor Draco beschützt werden? Wenn der Blonde blöd wurde, wusste der Braunhaarige sich schon zu helfen. Schließlich war er im Grunde auch ein Mann und wusste nur all' zu gut von den sensiblen Körperzonen seinesgleichen. Um dem Neuling zu antworten, sagte Harry, „Nein danke. Draco ist ein zuvorkommender Gentleman."

So! Jetzt hatte er es diesem Typen gegeben! Auch wenn das etwas gelogen war. Draco war zwar kein vollkommenes Aas, aber ein Gentleman war er auch nicht. Vielleicht würde Josh nun endlich seine Anmachungsversuche unterlassen. Harry war ein Junge und nicht schwul. Behauptete er zumindest.

„Ein Gentleman also.", wiederholte Joshua. „Bist du etwa an ihm interessiert?"

„Nein!", antwortete Harry und dachte sich im selben Moment, er hätte gut daran getan zu lügen.

Josh grinste siegessicher und stellte fest, „Dann bist du solo und ich habe Chancen bei dir."

Harry sah Josh angewidert an und dachte sich//Komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe, du eingebildeter Gockel.// Joshua warf ihm ein – wie er scheinbar sich einbildete – unwiderstehliches Lächeln zu und zwinkerte mit dem rechten Auge. In Harry zog sich alles zusammen. Was für eine Kanalratte hatte er auf dem Meer von Bewerbungen gefischt?!

ooOoo

Als sie das Haus wieder betraten, kam Draco zu Harrys Überraschung die Treppe hinunter. Misstrauisch beäugte er den Neuling und fragte, „Wer sind Sie?"

Joshs Miene veränderte sich und er antwortete, „Mein Name ist Joshua Charlwin. Ich bin der neue Gärtner."

Draco gab einen Aha-Laut von sich und musterte den Dunkelhaarigen mit einem merkwürdigen Blick. Dann schaute er abwechselnd von Joshua zu Harry und wieder zurück und blieb wieder mit einem nun eindeutig feindseligen Blick an Joshua hängen. Als Harry zu seinem Nebenan sah, musste er feststellen, dass dieser dem Blonden den gleichen Blick zuwarf.

Um nicht noch mit den Augen zu rollen, verabschiedete Harry sich mit den Worten, dass er das Mittagessen zubereiten musste und flüchtete in die Küche. Dort angekommen, lehnte er sich gegen die Türe und begann leise zu lachen. Kaum zu glauben! Draco war tatsächlich eifersüchtig. Er musste sie von seinem Balkon aus gesehen haben und deswegen hinunter gekommen sein. Nun hatte Harry den eindeutigen Beweis, dass Draco nicht an Harry Potter, sondern an Amy Rose interessiert war. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden.

ooOoo

Es folgten zwei sehr anstrengende Tage, in denen Joshua Harry in seinen Pausen, so wie bei den Malzeiten ausgiebig am Nerv ging, und in denen Draco Harry mehrmals in sein Zimmer zitierte, oder seine Aufträge in seiner Gegenwart bearbeitete. Wenn der Braunhaarige ehrlich war, war er froh, dass Draco sich ihm, bzw. Amy, gegenüber nicht mehr verschloss. Zwar war auch in diesen zwei Nächten unterwegs und schieß nur wenige Stunden, aber er begann auch wieder etwas zu essen.

Nun, am dritten Tag nach Joshs Ankunft, saß der Blonde wie gewohnt in dem Zimmer, in dem Harry gerade sauber machte und beschrieb gerade ein Blatt Pergament. Unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Schatten und er machte den Eindruck, als würde er jeden Moment einschlafen. Müde sah er von dem Pergament auf und beobachtete den ehemaligen Gryffindor bei seinem Treiben. Draußen regnete es in Strömen, weswegen musste Joshua an diesem Tag auch beim Putzen helfen. Draco hatte ihn mit einem hämischen Lächeln in den Ostflügel, da Harry derzeit im Westflügel beschäftigt war.

„Ich bleibe heute Nacht zu Hause. Kommst du heute Abend auf mein Zimmer?", fragte der Blonde direkt.

Der Braunhaarige unterbrach seine Tätigkeit nicht, als er sich erkundigte, „Über Nacht?"

Draco bejahte und nickte bekräftigend. Über Harrys Lippen huschte ein Lächeln. Er sprach gedehnt, „Also ich weiß nicht. Das muss ich mir noch überlegen."

Beinahe ließ er das magische Putzgerät aus der Hand fallen, als der Blonde ihn von hinten umarmte. Seit wann war er so schnell und leichtfüßig unterwegs? Er raunte in Harry Ohr, „Komm schon. Was mache ich nur ohne dich. So ganz alleine in meinem großen, großen Bett."

„Schlafen.", entgegnete Harry sachlich und meinte dann mit einem hämischen Grinsen, „Nein, das kann ich nicht machen. Joshua würde total eifersüchtig werden, wüsste er, dass ich bei dir übernachte."

Draco ließ Harry abrupt los und befahl eingeschnappt, „ Gut, dann befehle ich dir eben bei mir zu übernachten."

Harry musste mit aller macht ein Lachen unterdrücken, als er gespielt seufzte, „Wenn das so ist, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als mich deinem Willen zu beugen."

„Ganz recht.", bekräftigte der Blonde, welcher bereits wieder an seinen Aufträgen arbeitete.

Harry konnte sich nicht erklären, warum, aber er freute sich auf den diesigen Abend. Bei dem Gedanken, dass er die heutige Nacht neben dem Jungen verbringen würde, ließ seinen Puls rasen und ein bislang unbekanntes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus. Es war aufwühlend und kribbelte vollkommen. Ob er nun immer so fühlte, wenn er bei Draco übernachten würde?


	7. The bet

_**Addicted**_

**7. The bet **

Der Tag neigte sich zu Ende und Harry stand in der Küche, um das Nachtmahl für die Familie Malfoy zu richten. Joshua saß untätig auf der Bank und beobachtete das vermeintliche Mädchen bei ihrem Tun. Der Braunhaarige ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und schöpfte die Suppe zügig auf die Teller, welche er schließlich aufs Tablett stellte und in den Salon hinüber brachte. Nachdem er die Vorspeise serviert hatte, eilte er samt Tablett wieder in die Küche, um die Hauptspeise zu ende zuzubereiten.

Nach ca. 25 Minuten trug er auch dieses fertig auf Tellern angerichtet in den Salon und tauschte sie gegen die leeren Teller. Als er Dracos Teller vom Platz nahm, fiel sein Blick, auf die Hand des Jungen, in welcher er unter dem Tisch versteckte einen kleinen gefalteten Zettel hielt. Unfällig nahm er diesen entgegen und stellte zugleich den leeren Teller auf das Tablett. Während er die Türe hinter sich zuzog trafen sich sein und Dracos Blick und er sah, dass dem Blonden ein Lächeln über die Lippen huschte.

In der Küche angekommen, stellte er das Tablett nieder und setzte sich zu dem eigenen Nachtmahl, welches freundlicher weise Joshua angerichtet hatte. Der Braunhaarige wollte die Nachricht lesen, als Josh ihn ansprach, „Bist du verliebt?"

Erschrocken schaute Harry auf. Joshua grinste selbstsicher und fuhr fort, „Du hast so süß verträumt gelächelt, als hättest du gerade an deine Flamme gedacht."

Harrys Mine versteinerte sich und er dachte sich//Selbst wenn ich verliebt wäre – was ich aber nicht bin – wärst **du** es mit Sicherheit **nicht**.//

Er löffelte seine Suppe, während Joshua ihn permanent ungeniert angaffte und ein – wie er sich scheinbar einbildete – verführerisches Lächeln aufsetzte. Nachdem Harry fast fertig war und Joshua ihn nach wie vor anstierte, sah er auf und fragte, „Willst du deine Suppe erst essen, wenn sie kalt ist, oder hast du sie nur zur Tarnung auf deinen Teller getan?"

„Nein. Ich liebe es nur, dich bei jeder deiner Tätigkeiten zu beobachten.", säuselte er nonchalant und Harry fürchtete, ihn käme gleich die Suppe wieder hoch.

Mit einem bösen Blick auf seinen Gegenüber fauchte er, „Gaff mich nicht an, sondern iss deine Suppe! Ich koche schließlich nicht um sonst."

Josh lachte auf und entgegnete, „Du bist so süß, wenn du wütend bist."

Es reichte! Wenn er sich noch weiter dieses Gesülze von diesen Seitenstraßencasanova antun würde, müsste er sich tatsächlich übergeben. Der Braunhaarige stand auf, schnappte sich das Tablett und ging zur Türe. Joshua wagte allen Ernstes zu fragen, „Wo gehst du hin?"

Harry drehte sich wütend um und zischte, „Raus!"

Dann riss er die Küchentüre auf und ließ diese laut krachend hinter sich zufallen. Vielleicht hatten das die Hausherren gehört, aber das war ihm nun auch egal. Er ging zur großen Treppe und setzte sich entnervt seufzend auf die Stufen. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er die Nachricht noch nicht gelesen hatte, und er angelte sie sogleich aus seiner Rocktasche. Ohne es zu merken, flog ein Lächeln, als er die geschriebenen Worte las.

‚_Komm so um acht. Ps: Wie gut spielst du Schach?_

Schnell schrieb er mit seinem Zauberstab eine Antwort auf das Pergament und ließ er wieder in seine Rocktasche gleiten. Sein Blick glitt durch die Halle. Um die Teller abzuservieren, war es noch zu früh und in die Küche wollte er nicht wieder zurück. Zugegeben, er hatte Hunger, aber eher starb er, als dass er an diesem Tag noch einmal freiwillig Joshua begegnete. Immerzu stellte er sich die Frage, wie der Typ reagieren würde, wüsste er, dass er die ganze Zeit einen Jungen angemacht hatte. Vielleicht würde er sich die Kugel geben? Dann hätte Harry wenigstens seinen Frieden.

In der Eingangshalle zu warten, war ihm zu langweilig, deswegen legte er das Tablett auf den Stufen ab und ging an die frische Luft hinaus. Er hob den Blick zum Firmament empor und entdeckte - oh welch Wunder - die Venus. Plötzlich erschien vor seinem inneren Auge, das Bild von Draco, der an dem Geländer seines Balkons lehnte und zu den Sternen aufsah. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich blitzschnell in seiner Bauchgegend aus und verschwand ebenso schnell, wie es erschienen war.

„Wow. Was war **das**?", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Erneut dachte er an den Jungen, wie er sich zu ihm umdrehte und die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Dieses Lächeln. Diese Augen. Sie waren voller Wärme, so wie Harry sie während der gesamten Schulzeit nie erlebt hatte. Er kannte nur den kalten Blick, der Zorn in ihm aufstiegen ließ. Konnte es sein, dass Draco sich vielleicht in Amy Rose verliebt hatte? In ein Mädchen, dass in Wirklichkeit nicht existierte?

Ein starker Windstoß streifte Harry und ließ ihn erschaudernd die Augen schließen.

Wieder tauchte ein Bild vor Harrys geistigem Auge auf. Draco lag auf dem Bett, sein Hemd war geöffnet und sein Kopf zur Seite geneigt. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in regelmäßigen Abständen. Das Kribbeln breitete sich stärker also zu vor in Harrys Bauch aus und verweilte dort für eine unbestimmte Zeit. Als es abflaute, riss Harry die Augen auf, er legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch und die andere an seine Lippen. Was stellte der Blonde mit ihm an, dass er auf einzelne Erinnerungen so … seltsam reagierte. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass …

Harry spannte diesen Gedanken nicht weiter, sondern machte sich daran, dass er wieder ins Haus zurückkehrte, das Tablett von der Treppe auflas und den Salon betrat, um die Teller und das Besteck abzuservieren. Die Malfoys waren bereits mit dem Essen fertig. Harry stellte Dracos Teller zum Schluss auf das Tablett und ließ den Zettel unauffällig auf dessen Schoß fallen. Der Blonde sah zu ihm auf und Harry schoss ungünstiger Weise das Blut ins Gesicht. Unangenehmer Weise bemerkte Harry Mrs. Malfoys viel sagenden Blick, als er aufschaute.

Zu Harrys Glück war die Küche leer, als er das schwere Tablett dorthin stellte. Joshua hatte wenigstens seinen eigenen Teller in die Abwasch gestellt. Harry säuberte das Geschirr per Zauber und ließ es mit einem Zauberstabschwenker an seinen Platz zurück wandern. Dann setzte er sich vor seine kalte Suppe und nahm den Löffel in die Hand. Er brachte es nicht fertig, nur einen Schluck davon zu nehmen, denn sein Hunger war vollkommen verschwunden. Stattdessen spann sein Körper verrückt.

Seine Hände zitterten leicht und er versuchte mit aller Macht nicht an das zu denken, was ihn zu einer gravierenden Erkenntnis führen könnte. Er wollte es nicht wissen, aber er konnte sich der Bilderflut, die über ihn hereinbrach, nicht erwehren. Mit zitternden Händen schob er die Suppe bei Seite. Er war so sehr angespannt, dass es seinen ganzen Körper beutelte, und dass alle Wärme aus seinen Händen wich. Der Gedanke, dass er bald zu ihm gehen würde und für diese Nacht neben ihm im Bett liegen würde, gab ihm ein Gefühl, dass so groß war, dass er meinte es würde aus seinem Körper ausströmen.

Erst jetzt, da er erkannte, was vielleicht ein anderer viel früher gesehen hätte, fiel ihm auch sein Verhalten von den letzten Tagen auf. Seit Joshua da war und ihn mit seinen unsinnigen Anmachen belästigte, begann Harry tatsächlich mit Draco zu flirten. Kein Wunder, dass der Blonde dachte, dass Amy etwas von ihm wollte. Es war wirklich kein Wunder, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte! Plötzlich fielen Harry die Worte ein, die er auf das kleine Stück Pergament gekritzelt hatte und er musste die Hand auf den Mund pressen, um nicht hysterisch zu lachen zu beginnen.

Die Worte lauteten: _Ich spiele besser, als du vielleicht denken magst, also ziehe dich warm an. Ich freue mich schon auf das Spiel. Ps: Ich glaube, dass Joshua es nicht verkraften würde, wenn ich öfter bei dir übernachte._

Nach einer guten Stunde fand Harry sich vor Dracos Zimmertüre in Nachtkleid und Morgenmantel gekleidet wieder und war überlegt am Absatz umzukehren und zu türmen. Als er allerdings auf den Gedanken kam, dass er mit Joshua in einem Gebäude schlafen müsste, kam er zu dem Schluss, es wäre doch besser anzuklopfen und einzutreten. Zaghaft schob er die Türe auf, nachdem Draco ihn hereinbat und ging in den Raum. Auf dem Boden lagen zwei bequeme und große Kissen und ein gläsernes Schachbrett, dass in deren Mitte aufgebaut war.

Draco empfing ihn freundlich und nahm ihm den Morgenmantel ab, bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte. Das Zimmer war gut geheizt, also konnte Harry seine Zitterattacken nicht einmal darauf ausreden. Er setzte sich auf das Kissen und hob eine der Figuren auf seiner Seite des Bretten hoch. Sie bestand ebenfalls aus Glas und war mit weißen Linien verziert. In den Figuren auf Dracos Seite waren schwarze Verzierungen eingraviert.

„Sie sind einzigartig, nicht wahr?", fragte der Blonde und Harry stellte die Figur wieder an ihren Platz zurück.

„Wo hast du sie her?", erkundigte er sich und die Anspannung fiel mit einem Mal von ihm ab. Es war so, als wäre er an einem vertrauen Ort, an dem er jeden Tag zurückkehren würde, auch wenn er bisher nur siebenmal bei Draco übernachtet hatte.

Der Blonde machte einen nachdenklichen Eindruck und antwortete schließlich, „Frankreich. Ich habe mir dieses Brett gekauft, da war ich gerade einmal sechs Jahre alt."

„Dann bist du also ein erfahrener Spieler.", stellte Harry fest und lächelte, während er tief in die Augen seines Gegenübers blickte.

Draco warf ihm denselben Blick zurück und entgegnete, „Kann man wohl sagen."

//Verdammt, Harry! Du tust es schon wieder!//, fluchte der Braunhaarige in Gedanken und senkte den Blick. Um seine Scham zu kaschieren, machte er den ersten Zug und schob den Bauern von E2 auf E4.

Draco ergriff ohne Umschweife den Springer und setzte ihn von B8 auf C6. Harry schaute auf und versank für einen kurzen Moment in den graublauen Augen. Noch ehe er innehalten konnte, glitt ihm ein Kompliment über die Lippen. „Kein schlechter Beginn." Um nicht wieder Flirterein zu verfallen, schob er seinen Bauern von F2 nach F5.

Als Draco seinem Bauern auf D6 stellte, neckte er, „Dafür, dass du deine Schachkunst so hoch gepriesen hast, ist das wirklich ein schwacher Anfang deinerseits."

„Gut, bitte, ganz wie du willst.", schnappte Harry gespielt empört und stellte seinen Springer auf C3. Dann hob er wieder seinen Blick und entgegnete, „Willst du dich wirklich mit mir auf so ein Spiel einlassen?"

Er hielt den Blickkontakt und war sich sicher, dass sein Blick nicht minder verführerisch und lasziv war, als der des Blonden. Etwas in ihm rief ‚Himmel, Harry! Hör auf damit!', aber seine Augen und Lippen wollten ihm nicht gehorchen.

Draco lächelte charmant und schlug vor, „Lass uns doch eine Wette abschließen."

Harry ging auf das Spiel ein. „Und die wäre?"

Der Blonde lehnte sich nach vorne und hauchte, „Der Verlierer muss das tun, was der Gewinner von ihm verlangt."

Ein Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Braunhaarigen, als er sagte, „Okay, die Wette gilt."

Eine halbe Stunde später – sie hatten gerade einmal drei Züge in der Zwischenzeit getätigt - saß Harry nachdenklich da und fragte sich, was er machen sollte. Er stellte sich permanent die Frage, welcher Dracos nächster Zug sein würde, da scheinbar bereits einer Strategie zu folgen schien. Schlussendlich gab er es auf sich weiterhin den Kopf zu zermatern und setzte seinen Bauern einfach auf G3.

Draco schob seinen Läufer von C8 nach G4 und sah herausfordernd zu dem Braunhaarigen auf. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Der Typ hatte auf jeden Fall eine Strategie, da er nicht einmal eine Minute benötigte, um seine Züge zu machen. Mit der Zeit bereute er seinen Übermut jemals so eine Wette eingegangen zu sein. Wer weiß, was Draco – sollte er Siegen – von ihm verlangen würde. Es könnte alles sein! Harry musste ziemlich verzweifelt aussehen, da der Blonde auf einmal zu lachen begann.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen?", zischte er entnervt.

Draco stand auf und sagte, „Lassen wir das Spiel für heute gut sein. Ich glaube nicht, dass du heute noch einen guten Zug zustande bringst."

Harry legte verwirrt den Kopf schief, „Und das Spiel?"

Der Blonde zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Brett. Der Braunhaarige hob die Braue und Draco erklärte, „Die Figuren können nicht mehr umgestoßen werden. Wir können auch morgen weiterspielen. Du kannst dir bist dahin ja einen guten Zug überlegen"

Er verschwand nebenan ins Bad und Harry erhob sich. Er war schlau genug gewesen, um seine Abendtoilette zu erledigen, bevor er zu Draco gegangen war. Seufzend ließ er sich auf das weiche Bett fallen und starrte zum Baldachin empor. Allmählich fragte er sich, ob der Blonde das Ganze bereits von Anfang an geplant hatte. Zu erst schlug er eine Wette vor und dann machte er ohne viel Zeit zu verschwenden gute Züge. Entweder er war tatsächlich so gut, oder er konnte hellsehen und hatte demnach seine Strategie ausgelegt.

Harry schreckte hoch, als die Matratze neben ihm von einem Gewicht niedergedrückt wurde. Er musste wohl weggedriftet sein, denn er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum Draco auf einmal neben ihm im Bett lag und ihm mit gehobener Braue anschaute. Harry ließ sich wieder zurück fallen und murmelte, „Merlin, erschreck mich nicht so …"

Draco löschte mit einem Zauberstabschwenker das Licht und entgegnete, „Schade, dass du aufgewacht bist. Du siehst immer so niedlich aus wenn du schläfst."

Diese Aussage schlug bei Harry wie eine Bombe ein. _Jetzt_ war er wach. Um genau zu sein hell wach. Er sah zu dem Blonden und fragte, „Wie meinst du das?"

Schweigen.

Schämte er sich etwas dafür, diese Worte ausgesprochen zu haben? Harry setzte sich auf und wandte sich dem Jungen zu. „Draco?"

Keine Reaktion.

Harrys Augen brauchten etwas Zeit, bis sie sich an die Dunkelheit gewohnt hatten, doch dank des schwachen Mondlichtes, konnte er erkennen, dass der Blonde seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Harry rutschte etwas näher und fragte nochmals mit leiser Stimme, „Draco?"

Nichts. Kein Zucken, kein „Mhm" und auch kein anderes Geräusch kamen von dem Jungen. Seufzend lies Harry seinen Kopf auf Dracos Oberarm sinken. Das war so typisch. Zuerst riss er ihn mit solch einer Aussage aus seinem verschlafenen Zustand und dann schlief er selbst unverschämter Weise keine dreißig Sekunden später ein. Zugegeben. Der Junge hatte seit gestern Früh nur drei Stunden geschlafen und nun war es zwischen Mitternacht und Ein Uhr, aber musste er dann gleich so gedankenlos reden?

Harry sah Dracos schlafendes Gesicht nur von der Seite, dennoch löste es in seinem Bauch wieder dieses wohlige Kribbeln aus. Der Braunhaarige legte seine Hand auf Dracos Brust und spürte, wie sie sich in gleichmäßigen hob und senkte. Nun fasste er den Mut und rückte noch näher an den Jungen heran, dass sich ihre Körper beinahe berührten. Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Blonden und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Er verbrachte noch mehrere Stunden so, ehe er in den Schlaf hinüber glitt.

**tbc**


	8. Jealousy

Wieder einmal vielen Dank für die ganzen Reviews und alles andere.

**spiritofair:** Ich sage nur so viel: es wird immer besser g

**Die Schwarze Lady:** Macht nichts, ich selbst lese manchmal FFs und schreibe erst ganz am Ende eine Review. Ich kenne auch genug FFs in denen Harry ein Mädchen ist, und die meisten sind.. na ja .. die Autoren/innen bemühen sich sicherlich, aber mich spricht eigentlich keine an. Also, ich verstehe deine Bedenken. Es freut mich aber zu wissen, dass dir meine FF gefällt. smile

**Drachen-Fan: **Ja ja, die Sache ist ganz schön verzwickt bg

**zissy: **Es wird auf jeden Fall „lustig". So viel kann ich dir versichern. g

**hanaharuka: **Wer Draco töten soll… err… das ist so relativ nervös lach Und was mich aufgehalten hat... nun… um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe den 7.Band bekommen und wollte ihn zu Ende lesen, ehe ich ein neues Kapitel ins Internet stellen würde. Zu meiner eigenen Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich noch wenige Kapitel vor mir habe. – Ach ja, und ich bin ausgezogen und da ist man auch ganz schön beschäftigt.

_**Addicted**_

**8. Jealousy **

Die Sonne sandte ihre wärmenden Strahlen ins Zimmer, die Harry mit ihrer Helligkeit weckten. Verschlafen öffnete er die Augen und spürte, dass er etwas Warmes mit der Hälfte seines Körpers eingenommen hatte. Er konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, dass seine Bettdecke so groß und weich gewesen war. Es fühlte sich so matt und wohl, dass er die Augen schloss und sich in seine Decke hinein kuschelte.

„Morgen."

Harry riss die Augen auf. Seit wann können Decken reden? Langsam, gaaanz langsam, hob er den Blick und schaute direkt in graublaue Augen. Er umarmte nicht seine Decke sondern Draco Malfoy! Diese Erkenntnis jagte Harry solch einen Schrecken ein, dass er es so sehr eilig hatte Abstand zwischen ihre Körper zu bringen, dass er mit einem entsetzten Schrei von der Bettkante rutschte und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch am Boden aufkam.

„Autsch …", jammerte Harry, nachdem er sich in einer unangenehmen Lage wieder fand. Sein eines Bein lag noch auf dem Bett, sein anderes war zwischen ihm und dem Bett eingeklemmt, der Rockteil des Kleides war soweit zurück gerutscht, dass sein Höschen gut sichtbar und einer der Busen war zur Hälfte entblößt. Draco war zu dem Bettrand gekrochen und sah verwundert auf Harry herab. Dem Braunhaarigen schoss das Blut ins Gesicht und er riss den Rockteil nach unten, als Dracos Erkundungstour bei Harrys Höschen endete.

„Hast du's dann, oder willst du meine Unterwäsche noch länger begutachten.", zischte der Ex-Gryffindor beschämt.

Draco setzte sich nieder und konterte, „Ich muss in der Früh wirklich grauenvoll aussehen, wenn du schreiend aus meinem Bett fällst."

Harry konnte sich einem Lächeln nicht erwehren, kaschierte es jedoch damit, dass er sich räusperte und erhob. Dann zog er sich den Morgenmantel über, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und verabschiedete sich mit, „Ich gehe und mache das Frühstück."

Er öffnete die Türe, als er Draco sagen hörte, „Hey, du haarst."

Erstarrte drehte der Braunhaarige sich um und erblickte den Blonden, der ein kurzes _ebenholzfarbenes_ Haar in der Hand hielt und begutachtete. Sobald er Harry bemerkte, ließ er es auf den Boden fallen und riet ihm, „Du solltest nicht immer mit dem Zopf schlafen. Da wundert es mich nicht, dass sich über Nacht Haare lösen."

Harry nickte und verließ dann mit großen Schritten das Zimmer. Nach einigen Metern hielt er an und sah noch einmal zu der Türe zurück. Das Haar, welches der Junge in der Hand gehalten hatte, war definitiv zu dunkel, als dass es von Amy Rose stammen hätte können. Dieses Haar musste sich aus dem Zopf gelöst haben, und wenn es keine Verbindung zu dem Haarband hatte, dann verwandelte es sich in Harrys Haar zurück. Dasselbe geschah auch mit ihm, wenn er das Haarband abnahm und von seinem Körper entfernte. Hoffentlich war dem Blonden nicht aufgefallen, dass es zu dunkel war.

ooOoo

Harry war wieder einmal in der x-ten Bibliothek beschäftigt und Draco hatte es sich mit seiner Arbeit auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht. Das Schachbrett lag neben ihm auf dem kleinen Tisch. Der Braunhaarige brach die Stille, „Ich weiß es jetzt."

Draco sah von seinem Blätterwerk auf und erkundigte sich, „Weißt du endlich deinen nächsten Zug?"

Harry stieg von der Leiter, trat an das gläserne Brett und stellte den Springer von G1 auf E2. Noch ehe er sich abwenden konnte, um seine Tätigkeit fortzusetzen ergriff der Blonde den Läufer und stellte ihn auf F3. Empört blähte Harry seine Naseflügel und fragte, „Warum machst du deine Züge immer so schnell? Und das ohne überlegen zu müssen."

Der Junge lächelte, obgleich seine Aufmerksamkeit den Blättern auf seinem Schoß galt, und schnarrte, „Ich gehe nur alle Möglichkeiten die dir gegeben sind durch und wähle je nachdem meinen nächsten Zug."

Der Braunhaarige schnappte wegen dieser schamlosen Ehrlichkeit nach Luft, drehte auf den Absatz um und stieg wieder die Treppe empor. Wie konnte dieser Junge es nur wagen, sich so sehr über ihn lustig zu machen?! Harry war fast so, als wären sie in Hogwarts und Draco würde in gewohnter Manier Harry Potter necken. Das war nicht fair! Woher sollte er denn wissen, dass der Blonde so ein guter Spieler war. Und dann war da noch diese verdammte Wette.

Mit einem missmutigen Seufzer hörte er Draco kichern und schnappte, „Lach nicht!"

„Tut mir leid, aber bist einfach zu niedlich, wenn du dich aufregst.", lachte der Blonde.

Na super! Als ob er nicht schon genug Probleme hätte, musste er auch noch rot werden. Er wagte es sich nicht umzudrehen, als er zischte, „Ich bin nicht niedlich."

„Stimmt. Du bist _süß_.", triezte Draco ihn weiter und Harry seufzte frustriert. Schon langsam musste er sich ernsthaft die Frage stellen, wer der Ärgere von Beiden war. Draco oder Joshua. Zwar war der Blonde ihm sympathischer und er würde auch eher zu ihm tend … Moment. Was dachte er für einen Blödsinn?! Er beschloss, dass die Anwesendheit des jungen Erben ihm nicht gut bekam. Lächerlich! Als ob er sich tatsächlich zwischen Draco und dem Seitenstraßencasanova entscheiden müsste.

„Stellst du einmal meinen Turm auf G1?", bat er, um sich selbst von irrwitzigen Gedanken abzulenken.

Draco kam dieser Bitte nur all zu gerne nach und Harry sah aus dem Augen Winkel, dass er auch sogleich seinen Läufer auf G7 stellte. Als sich ihre beiden Blicke trafen, begann der Blonde leise zu lachen und Harry stellte trocken fest, „Du kannst es echt nicht lassen."

„Ich wüsste auch gar nicht, warum ich das tun sollte.", entgegnete Draco heiter und kritzelte etwas auf das Pergament.

Nach dem Mittagessen bat Draco Harry ihn in der Eingangshalle zu treffen. Was er wollte, war ungewiss, aber es schien dringend zu sein. Harry legte seine Schürze auf sein Bett und machte sich dann zu dem Haupthaus auf. Im Garten begegnete er Joshua, ging aber stur geradeaus starrend an ihm vorbei. Er wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was der Typ jetzt schon wieder von ihm wollte.

Draco wartete bereits in der Halle auf ihn und führte ihn wieder an die frische Luft hinaus. Er hatte Harry eingeharkt und führte ihn zu dem Wald, der einige Meter hinter dem Manor lag.

Als sie ein Stückweit hineingegangen waren, verlangsamte der Blonde seine Schritte und begann zu reden.

„Ich habe dir etwas wichtiges zu sagen, also höre mir gut zu und vergiss nicht, was ich dir sage." Harry wollte etwas erwidern, doch Draco fuhr fort, „Es … es kann sein, dass wir sehr bald wichtigen Besuch gekommen. Sehr wichtigen Besuch. Sollte er tatsächlich kommen, bitte ich dich, dass du in meinem Zimmer auf mich wartest, bist ich wieder zurückkomme. Meine Mutter hat vor eine weitere Haushaltskraft einzustellen, die dir im Haus helfen wird. – Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht wieder …" Harry legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ist auch egal. Auf jeden Fall werde ich veranlassen, dass diese Person sich dann um den Gast kümmert."

Es war fast so, als läge in Dracos Augen Sorge und Angst. Doch was fürchtete er? Dass noch ein Verrückter, wie Greyback auftauchen könnte und versuchen würde, ihm seine Amy Rose wegzunehmen? Harry konnte wirklich jegliche Hoffnung, bezüglich des Blonden vergessen. Er liebte eindeutig Amy Rose. Schon langsam begann Harry diese Existenz zu hassen.

„Ist gut.", versprach er schließlich mit gedrückter Stimme und sah zu Boden.

Draco hob sein Kinn an und fragte mit sanfter Stimme, „Hey, was ist los? Hat Joshua dich wieder belästigt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte, „Es ist nichts."

Er wandte sich zum gehend ab, als Draco ihn rief, „Amy …"

Kurz verweilte er, dann lief er los. Er hasste diesen Namen! Er hasste diese Stimme! Er hasste diesen Körper! Doch vor allem hasste er dieses Mädchen!! Er verfluchte jemals auf den Gedanken gekommen zu sein, diese Identität anzunehmen. Sobald er in seinem Zimmer angekommen war, riss er das Haarband von seinem Zopf und warf es wütend auf den Boden. Sein Blick fiel auf den Spiegel. Da stand er, Harry Potter. Wütend, verzweifelt und verletzt. Das einzige, was dieses Mädchen von ihm besaß, waren seine grünen Augen. Sein dunkles Haar war zerzaust und seine Narbe prangte auffällig rot auf seiner Stirn. Das war er! Und nicht dieses Gör, welches ihm das nahm, was er mit der Zeit lieb gewonnen hatte.

Jemand klopfte an der Türe. Harry hob flink das Haarband wieder auf, gab es zunächst auf sein Handgelenk, wobei seine Haare länger wurden und sich wieder Nussbraun färbte, und schnappte sich die Bürste, damit es so aussah, als hätte er seinen Zopf geöffnet, um sein Haar zu bürsten. Mit einer Hand öffnete er die Türe und hätte sie beinahe wieder schnaubend zugeschlagen, als er Joshuas besorgtes Gesicht erblickte.

„Was gibt's?", fragte er ungeduldig und Joshua stammelte, „Ich habe dich mit Malfoy in den Wald gehen sehen und habe ebenso beobachtete, dass du alleine hinausgestürmt bist. Du sahst so aus, als würdest du weinen."

Weinen?! Hatte der Typ sie noch alle? Warum hätte Harry weinen sollen?! Harry verschloss die Arme vor der Brust und entgegnete reserviert, „Ich habe nicht geweint. Es ist auch nichts vorgefallen, falls du das denken solltest. – Wie ich bereits sagte, Draco ist ein Gentlemen und für mich der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, vor dem du mich beschützen musst. – Noch dazu bist selbst in der Lage mich zu verteidigen. Also wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann geh wieder an deine Arbeit zurück und halte mich nicht weiter auf. Ich muss mich auch bald wieder ans Putzen machen."

Mit diesen Worten knallte der Braunhaarige Josh die Tür vor der Nase zu und bemühte sich darum einen Zopf zu flechten. Der restliche Nachmittag zog ereignislos an Harry vorüber. Nicht einmal Draco kam zu ihm und sandte auch keine Nachricht, so dass Harry sich langsam aber sicher fragte, was mit dem Jungen los war. Gerade als er die Halle durchquerte, klingelte jemand an der Türe und Harry schritt verwundert zur Türe. Er wusste gar nichts von einem angemeldeten Besuch.

Eine junge Frau um die 23 trat ein und stolzierte ohne ein Wort der Erklärung an Harry vorbei. Sie trug einen viel zu warmen Pelzmantel und die Absätze ihrer Schuhe waren so hoch, dass der Braunhaarige sich fragte, wie sie überhaupt damit gehen konnte. Die Frau stieg die Treppe empor, als Harry ihr zügig folgte und sagte, „Entschuldigung. Bevor Sie hier eindringen, möchte ich wissen wer Sie sind und was der Anlass Ihres Besuches ist."

Die Blonde drehte auf dem Absatz um und schnarrte, „Schätzchen, wer ich bin kann dir egal sein und der Grund meines Besuches geht nur Draco und mich etwas an. Klar so weit?"

Sie rümpfte ihre Nase und stöckelte weiter. Harry wusste gar nicht, dass Draco einen Gast empfing. Zumindest hatte er ihm gegenüber nichts sondergleichen erwähnt. Oder war sie etwa dieser hohe Besuch? Harry musterte sie noch einmal und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie es 100ig nicht wahr. Er folgte ihr zu Dracos Zimmer und fragte sich, ob er sie nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen sollte. Da er sich aber nicht sicher war, ob ihre Ankunft arrangiert war, ließ er es bleiben. Die Frau klopfte an der Türe an, doch niemand antwortete. Noch ehe Harry sie davon abhalten konnte, betrat sie den Raum, durchquerte ihn und steuerte aufs Bad zu.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie da hinein, sollten!", warf der Braunhaarige ein, aber die Frau riss die Türe auf.

In dem Bad stand Draco, der mit nichts weiter, als einem Handtuch bekleidet war und sich mit beiden Händen am Waschbecken abgestützt hatte. Aus seinen Haarspitzen perlten einzelne Tropfen und liefen seine blasse Haut hinab. Sein Blick wanderte von der Frau zu Harry und dann wieder zurück.

„Lory, was machst du hier?", fragte er sichtlich verwirrt.

Die Frau ging auf ihn zu und schlug ihn mit der flachen Hand. Sie fluchte, „Draco, du Schwein! Ich dachte, ich wäre für dich die Einzige!"

„ … miese Putzfrau?", unterbrach er und duckte sich schnell, als sie ihn mit ihrer Tasche schlagen wollte.

Wütend zischte sie, „Wer ist dieses billige Flittchen?! Hast du schon mit ihr geschlafen, oder treibst du mit ihr auch dein krankes Spiel?"

Spiel? Harry hob die Braue. Was für ein Spiel? Draco schien das nicht entgangen zu sein, denn er stellte richtig, „Ich treibe keine Spiele. Schön, du hast mit mir einmal geschlafen, aber was hast du dir erwartet? Etwa, dass du dich deswegen gleich in die Familie einheiraten kannst?"

Lory sah kurz zu Harry, dann riss sie Draco das Handtuch weg, stolzierte aus dem Bad und fauchte, „Arschloch!"

Harry hörte, dass sie das Handtuch im Zimmer auf den Boden schmiss, doch sehen konnte er es nicht, da seine Aufmerksamkeit von etwas anderem festgehalten wurde. Ruckartig hob er den Blick und sah in Dracos errötetes und bestürztes Gesicht. Er drehte auf dem Absatz um und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, blieb jedoch wie angewurzelt stehen, als er das Handtuch vor seinen Füßen liegen sah.

„Am … Warte!", rief der Blonde.

Harry wagte es kaum sich umzudrehen und zuckte zusammen, als Draco ihn an der Schulter berührte. Mit erhitztem Gesicht stammelte er, „Ich … ich wollte nicht."

Draco drehte ihn an der Schulter um und Harry sah, dass er sich seine Hose angezogen hatte. Er war nach wie vor rot und sein Blick war geradezu scheu. Harry setzte ein Lächeln auf und sagte, „Ich werde deinen Pen … Tee! Einen Tee aufsetzen."

Beschämt wandte er sich ab und eilte zur Türe. Ihm entging nicht, dass Dracos Mundwinkel kurz zuckten, als er sich beinahe versprochen hatte. Schnell zog er die Türe hinter sich zu und fluchte, „Himmel! Merlin noch einmal!"

Als ihm klar wurde, dass Draco das gehört haben musste, sah er zu, dass er schleunigst den Westflügel verließ. Er _versuchte_, das was er gesehen hatte, aus seinen Gedanken zu bannen, aber jegliche Bemühungen das soeben erlebte zu verdrängen, waren sinnlos. Harry wurde fiebrig heiß, wenn er nur daran dachte, wohin er zuvor gestarrt hatte. Unterwegs zur Küche begegnete er Mr. Malfoy, der die Braue hob und fragte, „Hat mein Sohn irgendetwas angestellt, dass du so rot bist?"

Harry senkte den Blick und schüttelte energisch den Kopf, „Nein. Er hatte nur gerade Besuch."

Mr. Malfoy hielt ihn am Arm fest und fragte harsch, „Von wem?"

Harry zwang sich seinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu sehen. „Einer Lory. Dra … Master Malfoy hat sie dann weggeschickt. Sie war ziemlich aufbrausend. Ich nehme an, dass sie das Grundstück wieder verlassen hat."

Mr. Malfoy lächelte zufrieden und ließ den Braunhaarigen wieder los. Harry beeilte sich in die Küche zu gelangen. Der Tag würde ja noch ein heiteres Ende haben, wenn das so weiter gehen würde. Es fehlte nur noch, dass er wieder Joshua an der backe hatte. Dann konnte er sich in seinem Zimmer verkriechen und wünschen, niemals aufgewacht zu sein.

**tbc**


	9. My secret

**Autumn-Sun:** grins Also deine Art zu schreiben gefällt mir gg Ich bin vor Lachen gelegen. – Weißt du, dass mit der Dreiecksbeziehung mit sich selbst habe ich noch gar nicht so gesehen. Auf jeden Fall, danke für deinen Kommentar.

**Die Schwarze Lady**: Ja, du hast richtig gelesen, aber keine Sorge. Das Haarband sitzt durch einen Zauber ziemlich eng und kann nicht einfach so abrutschen

**Drachen-Fan: **Tja.. kommt er auf die Idee. Hm… überleg g

**hanaharuka: **Ich finde den 7.Band wirklich gut, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass jeder Mensch sich das selbst durchlesen und seine eigene Meinung dazu bilden soll  Geschmäcker sind ja verschieden

**spiritofair: **Er tut dir leid? – Soll er einem Leid tun? überleg nunja.. kommt darauf an.. wie man es nimmt

**Silvercat88:** grins Das wüsstest du gerne, was? 

**zissy:** Hier reich Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Und auch allen anderen Viel Spaß noch g

_**Addicted**_

**9. My secret**

Es verging eine Woche, als das nächste Chaos über Harry hereinbrechen sollte. Mrs. Malfoy hatte tatsächlich eine weitere Haushaltshilfe eingestellt. Ein italienischer junger Mann von ca. 22 Jahren, der den Namen Fabrizio trug. Dieser schien wohl lange auf Frauenentzug zu sein, denn er schmiss sich noch hemmungsloser an Harry ran, als Joshua sich je trauen würde. Draco musste drei Nächte hintereinander zu irgendwelchen Treffen gehen und musste mit einer ohnmächtigen Eifersucht mit ansehen, wie ihm ein weiterer Rivale seine Amy Rose streitig machen wollte.

Harry fragte sich allmählich, ob Mrs. Malfoy ihn so sehr hasste, oder ob sie ihrem Sohn eine willkommene Abwechslung zu tristen Alltag bieten wollte. Egal, was ihre Beweggründe waren. Harry wurde nun von zwei Idioten bei der Arbeit behindert und musste Joshua wieder an seinen Arbeitsplatz – nämlich nach draußen – zurückschicken musste. Die Stunden, in denen er die Mahlzeiten kochte und mit den Beiden aß, waren kaum auszuhalten, da Fabrizio und Joshua sich permanent anstachelten und somit auf dem Braunhaarigen mehr und mehr zu Leibe rückten.

Es gab Momente in denen Harry verfluchte, dass der Blonde außer Haus war, denn das bedeutete auch, dass er in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen musste. Nun waren 10 Tage vergangen und Harry hatte die nächtlichen Besuche von Dumm und Dümmer satt, so dass er sich aus dem Gebäude schlich und sich in Dracos leeres Bett legte. Beim Aufwachen musste er feststellen, dass der Blonde ganz dicht hinter ihm lag und eine Hand um seine Taille gelegt hatte. Ein angenehmer Umstand, mit dem er gut leben konnte.

Harry hätte aufstehen sollen, aber wenn er verhindert war, musste Fabrizio ohnehin das Frühstück zubereiten, also blieb er dieses Mal liegen. Er legte seine zierliche Hand auf Dracos und war darüber erstaunt, wie weich und warm sie waren. Auf einmal begann der Blonde sich zu regen und zog Harry näher an sich.

„Morgen.", grüßte Harry mit sanfter Stimme.

Draco lockerte seinen Griff etwas und erwiderte, „Moin." Nach einer kurzen Pause bemerkte er, „Dir scheint es in meinem Bett wohl besser als in deinem eigenen zu gefallen."

Harry lächelte und erklärte, „Hier gibt es keine Idioten, die mir auf Nacht Besuche abstatten und sich darum streiten, bei wem ich eher im Bett landen würde."

Draco verstärkte wieder den Griff und schmiegte sich an Harrys Rücken, als er selbstsicher festlegte, „Eh klar. Bei mir."

Harry hatte dem nichts entgegenzusetzen, da er schließlich in Dracos Bett lag. Es war auch viel zu warm und bequem, als das er es freiwillig je wieder verlassen würde. Während Harry in Gedanken versunken in den Raum starrte, war Draco wieder eingeschlafen und döste vor sich hin.

Nach wenigen Minuten zwang sich der Braunhaarige doch das Bett zu verlassen und schlich leise aus dem Zimmer. Zu seinem Pech begegnete er in der Küche Fabrizio, der gerade den Tee in die Tassen füllte. Er sah kurz auf und sagte, „Ciao, Bella."

Harry öffnete die Türe, meinte „Ciao, Fabrizio." Und ging dann über die Wiese zum Nebenhaus. In seinem Zimmer wechselte schnell seine Kleidung und tätigte seine Morgentoilette. Voller Frische trug er die Tabletts mit dem Frühstück in die Zimmer hinauf. Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy waren bereits fertig angezogen und nahmen das Frühstück entgegen. Draco stand gerade auf, als Harry das Zimmer betrat.

Bevor der Braunhaarige das Zimmer verlassen konnte, wollte Draco wissen, „Setzen wir heute unser Schachspiel endlich wieder fort? Soweit ich mich entsinnen kann, bist du dran."

„Ist gut.", sagte Harry und kehrte widerwillig zur Küche zurück. Auf seinem Weg fiel ihm ein, dass Draco eigentlich eine Pflicht erfüllen musste und ihm die Zeit ausging. Der Braunhaarig blieb stehen und blickte zur Türe zurück. Nur noch 6 Tage, dann wäre Draco tot. Dieser Gedanke war nicht erfreulich, aber es machte auch keinen Sinn, wenn er sich selbst opferte. Zum Glück war morgen Samstag und er würde sich mit Remus, Rom und Hermione treffen.

Nachdenklich betrat er die Küche, stellte das Tablett ab und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Es bereitete ihm Sorge, dass ihm kaum noch Zeit blieb. Gerade als er dabei war sich selbst einzugestehen, dass er Draco wahrhaftig liebte, musste der Tag des jüngsten Gerichts wieder um einen Schritt näher rücken. Harry stocherte gedankenverloren in seinem Frühstück herum und brachte keinen Bissen hinunter. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, den Jungen zu retten. Er seufzte und sah auf, als jemand seine Schulter berührte.

„Carina, stimmt etwas nicht?"

Harry ließ seinen Blick sinken und gestand, „Ich … mache mir Sorgen."

Geradezu zärtlich hob Fabrizio Harrys Kinn und wollte wissen, „Was ist passiert, Bella?"

„Wir können dir helfen.", bot Joshua an.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und meinte, „Seid froh, dass ihr es nicht wisst. Ihr könnt leider nicht helfen. Es ist … zu gefährlich."

Josh hob die Braue, „Wie gefährlich?"

Harry sah ihm fest in die Augen und bestätigte den Verdacht des Anderen, „Extrem – gefährlich."

Joshua und Fabrizio tauschten alarmierte Blicke. Jetzt wussten sie, für wem ihrer Herren arbeiteten.

ooOoo

Harry bereitete das Nachtmahl zu, als in der Eingangshalle die Türe ins Schloss fiel. Schnell eilte er hinaus, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es Draco war, der von seiner Mission zurückgekehrt war. Er war es.

„Draco…", rief der Braunhaarige und der Blonde sah zu ihm auf. In seinen graublauen Augen lagen Reue und Schmerz.

Harry blieb vor dem Jungen stehen und fragte, „Was … ist passiert?"

Draco zog Harry in eine Umarmung und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Harry legte beide Arme um den Jungen und hauchte, „Draco …"

ooOoo

Draco saß gerade auf dem Bett, als Harry ihm den Teebecher reichte und sich neben ihn niederließ. Fabrizio übernahm das Kochen und Servieren, während Harry beschloss, sich vorerst um den Blonden zu kümmern. Er legte einen Arm um den Rücken des anderen und wollte wissen, „Geht es dir wieder besser?"

Der Blonde nickte, doch sein starrer Blick verriet etwas anderes. Dann trank er einpaar Schluck und wandte sich wieder Harry zu. Er lächelte sanft und versicherte, „Es geht wieder. Danke … danke für alles."

Der Braunhaarige nickte und meinte, „Das tue ich doch gerne."

Draco legte den Kopf schief und fragte, „Echt? Als du hier zu arbeiten begonnen hast, kam mir das aber anders vor."

Harry strubbelte ihm durchs Haar – er darf das ohne gelyncht zu werden – und entgegnete, „Da hast du mich auch ordentlich getriezt."

Draco nippte an seinem Tee und murmelte, „Sorry, Macht der Gewohnheit …"

„Gewohnheit?", wiederholte der Braunhaarige und hob die Braue.

Ein schelmisches Grinsen legte sich auf die Lippen des Blonden, als er erklärte, „In meiner Schulzeit habe ich ziemlich oft Schüler drangsaliert, und dass aus reiner Langeweile und Schadenfreude."

„Das denke ich mir eh.", sagte Harry und trank seinen eigenen Tee.

Auf einmal erhob sich der Blonde und setzte sich auf eines der beiden Kissen. Das Schachbrett hatte er wieder aufgestellt, bevor er Malfoy Manor verlassen hatte. Harry setzte sich ihm gegenüber und stellte die Tasse neben sich auf den Boden. Plötzlich sprang er wieder auf und huschte mit einem, „Bin gleich wieder da." aus dem Zimmer. Nicht einmal zehn Minuten später kehrte er mit einem Tablett mit dem Nachtmahl und Obst wieder zurück. Er stellte es neben das Schachbrett und kommentierte sein Tun mit, „Ich dachte, dass wir sicher noch Hunger bekommen werden."

Draco schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und angelte sich einen der beiden Teller. „Was täte ich nur, wenn ich dich nicht hätte?"

„Noch immer deprimiert sein?", spektarkulierte Harry, entschuldigte sich jedoch, als der Blick es Blonden traurig wurde. „Was ist eigentlich passiert?", wollte er wissen.

Draco sah lächelnd auf, doch dieses Lächeln konnte seinen traurigen Blick nicht verhüllen. Er versicherte, „Nichts. Ich war nur wieder mit … - Ist auch egal", murmelte er und fügte hinzu, „Du bist dran."

Harry sah das als ein Zeichen an, dass er nicht weiter bohren sollte, nickte und setzte seinen Läufer von F1 auf G2. Draco ergriff sogleich seinen Springer und ließ diesen auf D5 wandern. Harry konterte das, indem er seinen Läufer auf F3 stellte. Der Blonde sah auf und bemerkte, „Du überlegst nicht mehr lange."

Harry sah ihm fest in die Augen und entgegnete, „Manchmal ist es besser nicht so viel zu überlegen, sondern zu handeln."

Dem Braunhaarigen entging nicht das helle Aufflackern in Dracos Augen, welches von Belustigung und Vertrautheit zeugte. Mit einem wissenden Lächeln machte er seinen nächsten zu und sein Springer wanderte auf E3. Harry verschob ohne Umschweife seine Dame nach F2.

„Du willst dich wohl mit mir anlegen.", schnarrte Draco herausfordern.

Harry konnte nicht der Versuchung widerstehen bei diesem Spiel mitzumachen. Sein Blick sprach Bände, als er neckend sagte, „Ich habe eine Wette zu gewinnen. Wobei …"

„Wobei?", harkte Draco nach und Harry hätte auflachen können, da der andere nun auf _**sein**_ Spiel einging.

Mit einem eindeutig lasziven Blick schaute er in diese graublauen Augen, die er genauso, wie den Jungen liebte, und hauchte, „Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich dann mit dir mache."

Bildete er sich das ein, oder musste der Blonde tatsächlich gerade schwer schlucken?

Harry kam gar nicht erst dazu den Gedanken weiterzuspinnen, da der Blonde auch schon den Springer auf E3 stellte. Da Harry weder etwas sagte, noch Anstalt machte, das Spiel fortzusetzen, meinte Draco, „Du kannst es dir ja noch überlegen. Ich wüsste schon, was ich wollte."

Jetzt war es an Harry schwer zu schlucken.

ooOoo

Um Eins beschlossen sie das Spiel für den Tag sein zu lassen. Draco hatte den letzten Zug gemacht und seinen Turm vom A8 auf E8 gesetzt. Sie waren weit vorangekommen, aber ihre Konzentration ließ allmählich nach. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass das Spiel sehr bald zu Dracos oder seinen Gunsten beendet werden würde.

Nun lagen sie wieder im Bett, Draco umarmte den Braunhaarigen von hinten und war bereits ins Land der Träume hinüber geglitten. Harry hingegen lag noch wach und dachte an das kommende Treffen mit seinen Freunden. Er hatte sie seit einem vollen Monat nicht mehr gesehen, da es ihnen zu riskant erschien, wenn sie sich alle zwei Wochen trafen. Harry atmete einmal tief durch und schloss seine Augen. Auch er musste schlafen, wenn er am nächsten Tag nicht vollkommen übermüdet sein wollte.

Eigentlich gefiel es ihm, dass er immer öfter mit Draco das Bett teilte, und dass sie zumeist so einschliefen. Er genoss Dracos Zuneigung und Schutz, obgleich er wusste, dass dies nicht ihm sondern Amy Rose galt. Und das stimmte ihn traurig. Er war sich nun 100ig sicher, dass er diesen Jungen liebte, aber was nützte es ihm, wenn diese Liebe nur Einseitig war. Wahrscheinlich würde Draco ihn hassen, wüsste er, dass Amy in Wirklichkeit Harry Potter war. Und das noch mehr, als zuvor.

Harry ergriff Dracos Hand und drückte sie an seine Brust. Ob er sein Herz schlagen spürte? Draco murrte und schob seine andere Hand unter Harry durch. Noch ehe sich der Braunhaarige versah, wurde er mit beiden Armen an den warmen Körper des Blonden gedrückt, welcher zufrieden schnaufte. Der Braunhaarige tat sich schwer nicht in der folgenden Sekunde laut loszulachen. Draco war extrem süß, wenn er schlief. Ob er sich dessen bewusst war? Wohl eher nicht. Die wenigsten Menschen wussten, was sie so während der Nacht trieben, und wenn erfuhren sie es nur durch andere. Erneut schloss Harry die Augen und nach wenigen Minuten glitt auch er in den Schlaf hinüber.

ooOoo

Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry wieder früh auf, zog sich um, holte wie jedes Wochenende den Tagespropheten ins Haus und warf ihn achtlos auf den Küchentisch, während er das Frühstück vorbereitete. Die Semmeln standen schon servier bereit auf den Tabletts und das Teewasser kochte gerade erst auf, als Harry sich an den Tisch setzte und wie jedes Wochenende die Zeitung durchblätterte. Schließlich wollte er ja auf dem Laufenden sein. Er ignorierte die ersten Seiten und begann einen Artikel zu lesen. Zumeist las er den Hauptartikel nicht, da er wusste, was für eine Art von „Tatsachen" der Tagesprophet manchmal verbreitete. Sie waren bei weitem nicht so schlimm, wie die von dem Klitterer, aber sie reichten auf, um Harrys Augenmerkmal auf die anderen Themen zu lenken.

Das Pfeifen des Teekessels ließ Harry aufspringen, um den Tee in die einzelnen Tassen zu füllen. Nachdem alle drei Tabletts fertig waren ging er mit ihnen hinauf. Erst als er Mr. Malfoy sein Tablett überreichte, fiel ihm auf, dass er die Zeitung auf dem Küchentisch liegen lassen hatte. Er brachte schnell das verbleibende Tablett auf Dracos Zimmer und ihm fiel auf, dass dieser bereits sein Bett verlassen hatte.

In der Küche schnappte sich Harry die Zeitung und klappte sie im Gehen zu. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den Hauptartikel und er blieb mitten in der Halle erstarrt stehen. Er hörte Schritte die Treppe hinunter kommen und hob langsam den Blick. Als er Draco erblickte, glitt ihm die Zeitung aus der Hand und fiel raschelnd zu Boden. Harry starrte den Blonden fassungslos an und ihm ging der Titel nicht aus dem Kopf.

_Harry Potter von Todesser ermordet_

**TBC + Kein Kommentar -.-**


	10. Dance with me

**alle**: Leute, danke für das Lesen und die vielen Reviews. Eure Nibin ist so todmüde (ja, Studium kann anstrengend sein. Familie auch -.-°), dass sie leider nicht auf jede einzelne Review eingehen wird. Nur, um einpaar Fragen zu beantworten:

_Carina_ kommt aus dem Italienischen und bedeutet _Hübsche_. Wer von den Leserinnen schon einmal in Italien war, mit _Che bella ragazza_ ( Was für eine schöne Frau) angesprochen wurde und dem das genauso am Nerv gegangen ist, wie mir, kann Harry hoffentlich nach empfinden.

Die Idee mit dem Vielsaft-Trank ist gar nicht einmal so schlecht – oder die mit dem Ministerium glucks - aber lest einmal selbst.

_**Addicted**_

**10. Dance ****with****me**

Draco stieg die Treppe hinunter und hob die Zeitung auf. Sein Blick fiel auf den Artikel und er schaute in Harrys Augen, die in Angst geweitet waren. Der Blonde hob die Hand, wollte Harrys Gesicht berühren, doch er wich zurück und zischte, „Fass mich nicht an!"

„Ich …", begann Draco, aber Harry unterbrach ihn, „Du weißt es. Seit wann?! Seit wann weißt du es?!"

Der Blonde sah kurz um sich, legte die Zeitung auf die Treppe und ergriff Harrys Arm. Er zog ihn mit sich und sagte, „Komm mit. Hier können wir nicht reden."

Sobald sie draußen waren erwartete Harry eine Antwort, doch der Andere schwieg und führte Harry wieder in den Wald. Nachdem der Blonde sich scheinbar sicher war, niemand könnte ihr Gespräch verfolgen, gestand er, „Ich wusste es seit dem Tag deiner Ankunft."

Harry riss sich von ihm los und fragte, „Was sollten dann diese Spielchen?! Wolltest du mich die ganze Zeit täuschen und mich in Sicherheit wiegen, damit du mich dann Voldemort ausliefern kannst?!"

Draco schaute nervös um sich, ehe er erklärte, „Nein, das ist das Letzte, was ich im Sinn habe. Warum glaubst du, habe ich sonst einen unschuldigen Muggel getötet?!"

„Du warst das?", hauchte der Braunhaarige schockiert und wich einen Schritt zurück.

Wieder füllten sich seine Augen mit Reue und Schmerz, als er sprach, „Ja, ich habe einen Muggel getötet, doch ich sah dich sterben. – Was glaubst du, wie es sich anfühlte einen Unschuldigen zu töten, der noch dazu dein Äußeres hatte?"

Harrys Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er diese Worte hörte. In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, was er seit langem nicht mehr zu hoffen wagte. Nein, er liebte nicht Amy Rose. Mrs. Malfoy behielt also Recht. Ihr Sohn, Draco Malfoy, liebte tatsächlich Harry Potter. Er hätte sich freuen müssen, aber die Umstände trübten jegliches positive Gefühl.

Mit einer weitaus ruhigeren Stimme wollte er wissen, „Und was machst du jetzt?"

Draco Lippen zierte ein trauriges Lächeln, als er erinnerte, „Ich sagte dir doch, dass wir bald hohen Besuch erwarten werden, und dass du dann auf meinem Zimmer warten musst."

„Und was ist, wenn er deinen Betrug herausfindet? Was ist wenn er deine Gedanken liest?", fragte Harry.

Draco trat näher an den Braunhaarigen heran, doch dieses Mal wich er nicht zurück. Harry musste seinen Kopf etwas in den Nacken legen, da er als Amy Rose kleiner als der Junge war. Draco schien förmlich in Harrys Augen zu versinken. Er strich mit den Fingerkuppen über die Wange, als er antwortete, „Sollte er es wirklich herausfinden … dann bin ich tot. Mein Leben hängt so und so am seidenen Faden. Harry, ich will dir die Chance bieten, ihn zu töten."

Der Braunhaarige senkte den Blick und hauchte, „Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst. Ich kam zwar, um durch dich an Voldemort zugelangen, aber …"

Draco hob Harrys Kinn an und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Noch bevor dieser wusste, was passierte, war es auch schon vorbei und Draco hatte mit einem Lächeln einen Abstand zwischen ihnen geschaffen. Er meinte, „Das ist es mir allemal wert. – Ach, und für den Kuss entschuldige ich mich ni …"

Draco konnte den Satz nicht beenden, da Harry sich nach vorne gelehnt hatte und die Lippen des Blonden mit den seinigen verschloss. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde dieses Kribbeln in seinem Bauch explodieren und ein erhebendes Gefühl breitete sich in dem Braunhaarigen aus. Dieser Kuss, welcher eine bloße Berührung beider Lippen war, dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, aber er war mächtig genug, um dem Blonden ein Wort des Erstaunens zu entlocken.

„Wow …"

Harry, der bis vorkurzem noch auf Zehenspitzen stand, trat nun zurück und kommentierte sein Tun mit, „Jetzt sind wir quitt."

Dann drehte er sich um und beide gingen wieder gemächlich zurück. Draco schwieg eine Weile, bis er fragte, „Hast du einen Plan?"

„Ich werde heute Ron, Hermione und noch andere vom Orden treffen.", erklärte der Braunhaarige.

„Verstehe …", murmelte der Blonde, ehe er fragte, „Wie hast du es eigentlich hinbekommen, dich in ein Mädchen zu verwandeln? Hintern dieses Geheimnis bin ich noch immer nicht gekommen."

Harry hob seinen Zopf an und meinte, „Damit."

Der Blonde grinste anerkennend und wollte wissen, „Und wenn du dich duschst …?"

„Dann trage ich es nicht am Körper und bin ganz ich selbst.", setzte Harry fort und Draco warf ihm einen mehr als eindeutigen Blick zu. Dann schaute er weg und sagte, „Ich habe einmal Joshua und Fabrizio sich darüber unterhalten hören, dass sie immer vor deiner Zimmertüre, oder Fenster stehen, wenn du duscht und unser Gigolo behauptete sogar Geräusche gehört zu haben."

Harry schoss das Blut ins Gesicht und er zischte, „Nein, ich habe nicht …! – Was erzähle ich dir das überhaupt? Mein Sexualleben geht dich nichts an."

„Deswegen hast du gestern auch meine Hand an deinen Busen gedrückt.", neckte der Blonde.

Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Du warst noch wach? – Aber du hast doch …"

„ … meinen zweiten Arm auch noch um dich gelegt? Sorry, aber ich bin nun einmal sehr besitz ergreifend. Besonders, wenn dir zwei Amateure den Hof machen."

Nun lachte Harry auf und Draco legte verwirrt den Kopf schief. Dann sagte Harry etwas, dass den Blonden erröten ließ, „Du bist echt ein Original und eifersüchtig hoch zehn noch dazu. Und du bist so _süß_, wenn du dich dann aufregst."

Bei dem Wort „süß" kniff er Draco sanft in die Wange. Der Blonde sah ihm nur perplex nach, als Harry weiter ging.

ooOoo

Harry tat es gut wieder in seinem eigenen Körper zu stecken und endlich wieder Hosen tragen zu können. Er saß mit Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Moody und Tonks in der Küche der Weasleys und nippte an seinem Kürbissaft. Draco hatte ihm das Versprechen abgenommen, dass er um vier wieder da sein musste, da seine Eltern wegen seines „Erfolges" eine Feier geben würden und er offiziell Amy Rose einladen würde.

„Dann wusste er es die ganze Zeit?", fragte Tonks ungläubig.

Harry nickt und meinte, „Ja. Er meinte, dass er mich an meinem Verhalten und meinen Augen wieder erkannt hatte."

„Ich sagte doch, dass du sie auf Braun umfärben sollst, aber du wolltest deine original Augenfarbe.", rügte ihn Hermione.

Harry seufzte und erklärte, „Es hat auch etwas Gutes. Nun wissen wir, dass Draco auf unserer Seite steht."

„Und was macht dich da so sicher?", schnarrte Moody misstrauisch.

Harry trank einen Schluck und erläuterte dann, „Erstens, er hat mich vor den Todessern verteidigt, als einer von ihnen mir zu nahe getreten war. Zweitens, er hat mir in dem Bewusstsein, wer ich wirklich bin, von dem ersten Ausbruchversuch auf Azkaban erzählt. Drittens, er hat den Vielsafttrank mit meinem Haar einem Muggel eingeflösst und es so aussehen lassen, als wäre ich ermordet worden. Gibt's noch Zweifel?"

„Er hat einen Unschuldigen getötet. Ist das nicht Beweis genug?", polterte Ron.

„Außerdem hat er dir nicht von dem zweiten Ausbruchsversuch erzählt.", ergänze Hermione und ihr Blick zeugte von Sorge.

Harry lachte trocken auf und meinte, „Ja, glaubt den ihr, dass er tun wird, wenn sein Leben am seidenen Faden hängt. Er hat mir bewusst nicht von dem zweiten Mal erzählt, weil er damit sein Leben retten wollte. Er tat auch die ganze Zeit nicht das, was er tun sollte. Und zwar mich töten und meinen Leichnam Voldemort überreichen."

„Und der Unschuldige?", erinnerte Tonks.

„Hätte lieber ich sterben sollen?", schnappte Harry aufgebracht. Er wusste, dass sein Leben gegen das eines Muggels eingetauscht wurde, aber so grausam es auch klang, somit hatte er die Chance alle von Voldemort zu befreien. Was für eine Wahl hatten beide, wo sie sich auf einem schmalen Pfad bewegten.

Lupin übernahm das Wort, um den Dunkelhaarigen zu beruhigen, „Nein, natürlich nicht. Zumindest mir ist klar, was für Möglichkeiten dir durch diese Tat geboten sind, aber dennoch musst du verstehen, dass wir unsere Zweifel haben. Immerhin ist Draco an Dumbledores Tod mit verantwortlich."

„Das weiß ich.", gab Harry missmutig zu und trank erneut einen Schluck. Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass Draco unter Umständen die Misere damals unterbinden hätte können, wäre er damals nicht so verdammt naiv gewesen. Zwar hatte Snape, der noch immer gesucht wird, Dumbledore ermordet, aber Draco war es, der die Todesser in Hogwarts eingelassen hatte.

„Also du bist dir sicher, dass Malfoy auf unserer Seite steht und dass er alles tat, um zum einen seine Situation zu kippen, und zum anderen, um dir zu helfen, damit du wirklich an Voldemort ran kannst?", wollte Hermione sich vergewissern. Ihr Blick sprach Bände und Harry fühlte die Erleichterung, da sie seinen Worten Glauben schenken wollte.

Er nickte und sagte, „Er meinte, dass Voldemort ihn bald besuchen würde, um ihm zu seinem Erfolg zu gratulieren. Ich sollte unterdessen in seinem Zimmer auf ihn warten. Er hat mir versichert, dass er somit öfters ihnen einen Besuch abstatten würde. Draco riet mir, dass ich zuerst alles mit euch besprechen soll, ehe ich Taten setzte. Er will mir helfen. Das ist doch offensichtlich."

Moody schnaubte verächtlich und fragte dann, „Heute ist also so ein Fest… "

Harry zog bei diesem Stichwort ein Stoffbündel aus seiner Umhängetasche und erklärte, „Heute werden viele Leute von Service da sein. Wir, die Angestellten, haben von Mrs. Malfoy die Erlaubnis bekommen, an diesem Fest teil zu nehmen. Draco gab mir dies und sagte, dass ihr euch dann zurückziehen und Malfoy Manor abchecken könnt. Ich würde euch gerne führen, aber ich muss auf dem Fest bleiben. Draco meinte, er hätte eine Ablenkung für Notfälle für seine Eltern und die Todesser geplant und ich müsste ihm im Ernstfall unbedingt dabei helfen. Dafür habe ich das hier …" Er zog eine Karte aus der Tasche. „… für euch. Hier seht ihr alle Stockwerke und alle Räume. Ich habe einmal einen Halben Tag gebraucht, um alle Zimmer zu besichtigen. Da das Fest bis in die Morgenstunden hineingeht, habt ihr genug Zeit."

„Nicht schlecht.", sagte Lupin mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln. „Der Junge ist wirklich klug."

Harry sah dem ehemaligen Professor in die Augen und meinte, „Er will nur überleben."

ooOoo

„… und hier geht es zur Küche.", sagte Harry, als er das Team vom Partyservice und die eingeschleusten Mitglieder in die Küche führte. Da alle an diesem Abend Masken tragen würden, musste sich das Personal anschließen und waren bereits maskiert. Innerhalb von eineinhalb Stunden würde das Fest beginnen und die Vorbereitungen waren bereits im Gange.

„Nun, von hieraus werden die Speisen und Getränke serviert. Entweder Sie nehmen den Weg von hieraus, oder Sie gehen durch das Haus über die Terrasse. Ich denke, den Herrschaften wird es eher recht sein, wenn Sie den Umweg nehmen.", erläuterte Harry.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein.", meinte eine Stimme und Harry wandte sich um. Vor der Tür standen Mrs. Malfoy, Draco, Joshua und Fabrizio. Josh und Fabrizio trugen gerade Weinflaschen in Körben in die Küche und stellten diese auf dem Küchentisch ab. „Sie können auch durchs Haus gehen.", fügte die Hausdame hinzu und bat, „Amy, zeig ihnen diesen Weg."

Harry verbeugte sich in gewohnter Manier und entgegnete, „Ja, Ma'm."

„Wir können helfen.", boten Fabrizio und Joshua sich an.

Draco, der mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen lehnte, erinnerte, „Joshua, du solltest dich draußen um die Gartendekoration kümmern und du, Fabrizio, solltest doch schauen, dass die Lieferungen auch an den richtigen Platz gebracht werden."

Mit viel sagenden Blicken verließen die Beiden die Küche an einem jeweils anderen Ausgang. Draco tauschte mit Harry kurz die Blicke ehe er sich an seine Mutter wandte, „Mutter, ich glaube, wir müssen noch etwas erledigen."

Mrs. Malfoy nickte und drehte sich vor dem Gehen noch einmal zu Harry um. „Amy, nachdem du den Herrschaften alles Wichtige gezeigt hast, kommst du dann bitte auf mein Zimmer."

Harry spürte die Blicke von seinen Freunden und den Mitgliedern des Ordens in seinem Rücken, als er sich nochmals verbeugte und sagte, „Ja, Ma'm."

//Muss wohl seltsam sein, mich so gehorsam zu sehen.//, schoss es dem Braunhaarigen durch den Kopf und er widmete sich wieder an Anderen. Eine gute halbe Stunde später verließ Harry das Serviceteam und stieg die Treppe empor. Hermione hatte er ihm vorbeigehen eine schnell geschriebene Nachricht unauffällig in die Schürzentasche gesteckt. Ein Moment mehr, indem er Draco für die vielen Briefchen, die sie sich während dem Nachmahl schrieben, danken konnte. Immerhin war er nun befähigt jemanden eine Nachricht zuzustecken, ohne, dass es einer der Umstehenden merkte. Auf dem Pergament stand, dass sie nach zwanzig Minuten ihn in dem dritten Stock des Ostflügels, nicht weit von Mr. und Mrs. Malfoys Zimmer entfernt, treffen sollen.

Harry traf unterdessen der Schlag, als Mrs. Malfoy ihm eröffnete, dass sie ihm für diesen Abend ein Kleid borgen würde. Jedes Mädchen wäre bei diesem Anblick ganz verzückt gewesen, aber Harry war ein Junge und wenn er sich vorstellte, wie **er** in dem Kleid aussehen würde, wurde ihm schlecht. Der Braunhaarige versprach es kurz vor Beginn des Festes anzuziehen und bedankte sich.

Eigentlich wollte Harry das Kleid wegbringen, aber Draco meinte, er solle es in sein Zimmer bringen, wo er sich dann auch umziehen könnte. Die Zwanzig Minuten waren fast schon um, als Harry wieder zurückkehrte und von Draco in das Wohnzimmer X verfrachtet wurde. Der Braunhaarige dachte an die anderen und fragte, „Und was mache ich hier? Ich wollte jetzt die anderen treffen."

Der Blonde lächelte wissend um erwiderte, „Die werden uns schon finden."

Gerade als Draco die Türe schließen wollte, kam Mr. Malfoy an ihr vorbei und wollte wissen, „Was macht ihr hier?"

Draco flüsterte seinem Vater irgendetwas zu. Dieser nickte darauf mit einem nicht zu deutenden Blick und versprach, „Dann werde ich einmal nicht weiter stören."

Tun? Was tun? Warum war Harry auf einmal so nervös? Was, bei Merlin, hatte der Blonde vor. Gut, ein Bett war schon einmal nicht in Sichtweite. Harry atmete erleichtert aus, erschrak allerdings, als er den Blick hob und Draco knapp vor ihm stand. Nachdem Mr. Malfoy einige Türen weiter ins Schlafzimmer verschwunden war, sagte Draco, „Ich werde jetzt etwas tun, was wir beide mit Sicherheit ganz nötig haben."

Äh … _**nötig**_?! Zu Harrys Glück fanden Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks und Moody zur Türe herein und schlossen diese hinter sich. Moody schnarrte ohne Umschweife, „Was macht ihr?"

Draco zuckte sichtlich beim Klang von Moodys Stimme zusammen, ehe er sich zu eben diesen umwandte und erklärte, „Mit Verlaub, ich gebe Tanzunterricht."

„Tanzunterricht?!", wiederholten Harry, Ron und Hermione im Chor.

Draco lachte leise und bemerkte, „Ich sehe, das Goldene Trio ist unzertrennlich. Wie im realen Leben, so auch in der verbalen Reaktion."

„Wie … wa … wo ... Warum willst du mir Tanzunterricht geben.", stammelte Harry und gewann somit die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen. Dieser hob die Braue und sprach, „Ich kann mich sehr gut an den Weihnachtsball in unserem vierten Schuljahr erinnern. Solltest du dich nicht inzwischen im Tanzen geübt haben solltest, und das wage ich einmal zu bezweifeln, dann wird der heutige Abend eine Katastrophe. Und um das zu verhindern…" Mit einem Zauberstabschwenker schaltete er ein Musikgerät ein. „… werden wir zwei jetzt für die nächste halbe Stunde üben. Ihr könnt ja danach reden."

Lupin und Tonks setzte sich auf zwei Stühle und sie sagte, „Los, Ha … Amy! Ich will dich tanzen sehen."

Auch die anderen ließen sich auf Sesseln nieder und Harry sah beschämt zu Draco. Ihm war es peinlich vor den anderen mit dem Blonden tanzen zu übern. Er wusste, dass er nach wie vor nicht tanzen konnte. Wahrscheinlich würde das nun die demütigenste halbe Stunde seines Leben werden. Es ertönte Walzermusik.

„Das ist ein Walzer.", sagte Draco.

„Wie schön, das weiß ich.", schnappte Harry und er spürte förmlich, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

Er wollte die Haltung des Tanzpartners einnehmen, als Draco ihn erinnerte, „Ha … Amy, du bist eine Frau, als benimm dich gefälligst wie eine."

Mit einem lauten Seufzer ließ Harry sich von dem Blonden in die Richtige Position bringen, während er in Hintergrund Tonks nur all' zu gut kichern hörte. Als sie endlich richtig dastanden, wollte Draco noch sicher gehen, „Du kennst die Schritte."

„Ja.", fauchte Harry gereizt und sie setzte sich in Bewegung. Die ersten Umdrehungen verliefen noch glatt, aber als Harry sich aus und eindrehen sollte, hatte er soviel Schwung, dass beide beinahe zu Boden fielen. Harry glitt an dem Blonden vorbei und dieser konnte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig vor einer harten Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden bewahren.

„Oh lala.", scherzte Moody und erntete böse Blicke von Seiten des Tanzpaares.

Sie übten nun schon zehn Minuten lang und Harrys Konzentration ließ permanent nach. Er trat einen Schritt fälschlicherweise nach vorne und beide stießen aneinander. Draco seufzte und meinte, „So wird das nie etwas. Du konzentriert dich zu sehr auf deine Umgebung, als auf die Musik."

Er zog ein seidenes Band aus seinem Umhang und verband damit Harry die Augen. Dieser protestierte, „Hey! Woher soll ich jetzt wissen, welche Schritte ich machen soll?"

Draco ergriff seine Hände und riet ihm, „Lasse dich einfach führen."

Harry war vollkommen angespannt. Wie sollte er wissen, was er tun sollte, wenn er nicht sah, wo er hintrat. Er spürte wieder Dracos eine Hand auf seiner Hüfte, doch dieses Mal intensiver als zuvor. Dracos Körper war Harrys so nahe, dass er von seinem Geruch, den Harry so sehr liebte, eingehüllt wurde. Er erinnerte Harry an die Nächte, in denen er an Draco Seite gelegen hatte und von ihm die ganze Zeit im Arm gehalten wurde. Der Braunhaarige wurde ruhiger und seine Schritte wurden sicherer. Dieses Mal stieß er auch nicht gegen den Blonden, als er sich ausdrehte und wieder eindrehte. Das Stück endete und ein neues begann.

„Dieses Lied wird heute sicher gespielt.", wisperte der Blonde ihm ins Ohr und Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Sie drehten sich zur Musik, als Draco auf einmal Harrys Hand losließ und geschickt die Augenbinde entfernte. Harry sah verwundert in die graublauen Augen und musste mit aller Macht ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Sobald er merkte, dass Tonks sich mit an Remus und Hermione an Ron angelehnt hatten und ihm einem verträumten Blick zuwarfen, hob er die Braue.

Dann forderte Draco wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit, in dem er angab, „Jetzt probieren wie einen Linkswalzer."

Harry riss die Augen auf und warf panisch ein, „Den kann ich nicht!"

„Mir egal.", schnappte Draco und begann mit der Linksdrehung. Harry fürchtete, er würde als nächstes rücklings zu Boden fallen, aber Draco konnte scheinbar doch besser führen, als Harry angenommen hatte. Überrascht sah Harry seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht, dieser nickte knapp und behauptete, „Meine TanzpartnerInnen fallen niemals auf den Hintern. Es sein denn, man lässt sich nicht von mir führen."

„Da ist jemand aber sehr selbstbewusst.", scherzte Harry und lächelte.

Die Musik änderte sich und sie machten eine andere Schrittfolge. Draco setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf und warnte, „Pass auf, was du sagt. Heute Nacht werden wir das Schachspiel beenden, so viel ist sicher."

Beide stoppten und Harry lehnte sich nah vorne, so dass sich beinahe ihre Lippen berührten. Mit einem lasziven Blick hauchte er, „Mal sehen, zu welchen Gunsten es ausfallen wird."

Dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück, Draco riss sich selbst aus seiner Starre und sie setzten den Tanz fort. Harry bemerkte, dass seine Freunde ihn musterten und erneut schoss ihm die Röte ins Gesicht. Er hatte tatsächlich für wenige Minuten vergessen, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Draco lächelte liebevoll und Harry zischte, „Lass das."

Er wandte dem Blonden den Rücken zu, da dies Teil der Schrittfolge war. Draco hielt ihn an beiden Händen und hauchte in sein Ohr, „Du bist aber so süß, wenn du dich schämst."

Peinlich berührt schaute Harry zu Boden und fauchte, „Das machst du nur um mich zu necken."

„Ja, tu ich.", gestand der Blonde lachend und Harry stieg ihm mit dem flachen Absatz auf den Fuß.

„Tanz alleine weiter.", zischte der Braunhaarige und stampfte empört zu den anderen. Wie konnte dieser Junge es nur wagen ihn so sehr vor den anderen zu triezen. Harry hatte vorerst genug von jeglichen Tanzstunden. Die halbe Stunde war sowieso so gut wie um und er hatte noch viel zu tun.

ooOoo

Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und das Fest hatte begonnen. Während sich das Serviceteam um das Wohl der Gäste kümmerte, Harrys Freunde und die anderen das Manor unsicher machten und die vielen Todesser über Dracos erfolg freuten, lehnte dieser wieder am Balkongeländer und starrte zu den Sternen empor. Harry hatte mühevoll das Kleid angezogen und war nun auf den Balkon hinausgetreten.

Draco sah zu ihm und meinte, „Du siehst wunderschön aus."

„Das ist doch nur ein schönes Kleid.", entgegnete Harry und der Blonde kam auf ihn zu. Diese graublauen Augen zogen den Braunhaarigen in ihren Bann. Draco hob seine Hand und strich zärtlich über Harrys Wange.

„Und es sind diese Augen, die ich so liebe.", wisperte er mit einer sanften Stimme, die dem Braunhaarigen bislang vollkommen unbekannt war.

Um sich nicht in dem warmen, kribbelnden Gefühl zu verlieren, harkte er nach, „Nur die Augen?"

Draco lächelte und Harry meinte vor lauter ‚er – ist – sooo – süß' – Gefühlen demnächst zu schmelzen. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so starke Emotionen in ihm auslösen? „Nein, nicht nur deine Augen.", gestand der Blonde.

Harry faltete die Hände hinter dem Rücken und wiegte hin und her. „Was liebst du noch an mir?"

Draco lehnte sich nach vorne und hauchte einen Kuss auf Harrys Lippen. „Dich.", erwiderte er keck und ging dann in sein Zimmer. Harry starrte ihm mit verklärtem Blick hinterher. Draco hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn liebte. Auf die Lippen des Braunhaarigen schlich sich ein breites grinsen, als er Draco folgte. Euphorie überkam ihn und hätte ihn beinahe dazu gebracht zu trällern „Draco sagt, er liebt mich. Draco sagt, er liebt mich."

Der Blonde legte den Kopf schief und fragte, „Was ist mit dir los?"

Pah! Als ob er das nicht wüsste! Harry ließ sich von seinen Worten nicht beirren, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und flötete, „Wir sehen uns unten.", als er das Zimmer verließ. Kurz darauf trat er auf die Terrasse hinaus und blieb erstaunt stehen. Am Geländer und an manchen Büschen waren Lichter angebracht. Noch dazu flogen leuchtende Kugeln durch die Luft und erhellten so die Nacht. Musik ertönt von unten und Harry sah einige Paare auf der Tanzfläche, so wie viele maskierte Menschen, die sich an die weißen Tische gesetzt hatten und dort unterhielten.

Der Braunhaarige stieg die Stufen hinab und wanderte durch die Menge. Von einem vorbeigehenden Personal schnappte er sich ein Sektglas von dem Tablett und führte es an die Lippen. Zwei Personen, die ebenfalls Halbgesichtsmasken trugen, kamen auf Harry zu und einer von ihnen rief, „Amy! Che bella ragazza! Du siehst wunderschön aus. Wie eine Principessa."

Harry konnte sich einem geschmeichelten Lächeln nicht erwehren und grüßte, „Abend Fabrizio. Hallo Joshua. Und amüsiert ihr euch?"

„Natürlich genießen wir den freien Abend. Ich wollte dich auch fragen, ob du mit mir tanzen willst.", wollte Josh wissen.

Harry leerte sein Glas in einem Zug, ehe er sich dazu durchrang, einzuwilligen. Fabrizio versprach er den zweiten Tanz, meinte allerdings noch sich noch ein bisschen umsehen zu wollen, ehe er mit ihnen auf die Tanzfläche ging. Er entschuldigte sich und suchte das nächste Tablett mit vollen Sektgläsern auf. Nach dem er sein leeres Glas gegen ein befülltes ausgetauscht hatte, ließ er sich auf einem freien Stuhl nieder und fragte sich allen Ernstes, ob er einen Vollschuss hatte, dass er Dumm und Dümmer jeweils einen Tanz zusagte.

„Haben Sie Kummer?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme und Harry sah zu seinem Nebenan auf.

„Ron.", flüsterte er und besagter ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. „Was machst du hier? Ich dachte ihr währt alle drinnen."

„Ich sollte hier draußen bleiben und Alarm geben, wenn einer der Hausherren das Manor betritt.", erklärte der Rotschopf und fügte hinzu, „Was ist mit dir los, dass du so geschockt drein schaust? Hat Malfoy dich versetzt?"

„Sei nicht doof!", mahnte Harry und beschrieb seine missliche Lage, „Du hast mitbekommen, dass mir zwei Typen, wie Hunde einer läufigen Hündin, hinterherlaufen?" Ron nickte. „Ich habe diesen Beiden einen Tanz zugesagt und nun frage ich mich, was in mich gefahren ist?"

„Wie? Beiden einen Tanz zusammen?", wollte Ron wissen.

Harry seufzte frustriert, „Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Und wo ist Malfoy?", fragte der Rotschopf aus heiterem Himmel.

Harry hob die Braue und antwortete misstrauisch, „Der wird schon hier irgendwo sein."

Seit wann interessierte es Harrys besten Freund, wo Draco steckte? Im gesamten sechsten Jahr war ihm das doch piep egal. „Nun …", druckste Ron herum um Harry hätte geschworen, dass sein Freund rot wurde. „Hermione und Tonks behaupten … nun ja … sie meinen, dass …" Worauf wollte er hinaus? „Hast du etwas mit Malfoy?"

Harry klappte die Kinnlade hinunter und in Gedanken fluchte er. Warum musste das weibliche Geschlecht nur so einen guten Riecher in Liebesangelegenheiten haben?! Wie sollte er seinem besten Freund nun erklären, dass zwischen Draco und ihm sich etwas entwickelt hatte?

„Ähm … ich .. äh … wie kommen die darauf?", stammelte er.

Ron lehnte sich über den Tisch nach vorne und wisperte, „Vielleicht, weil du Malfoy fast vor unseren Augen geküsst hast und ganz offensichtlich mit ihm herumflirtest."

Ohje! Wenn sogar schon Ron das merkte, dann musste es wirklich für jedermann sichtbar sein. Harry kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und murmelte, „Weißt du … wir ähm … das ist eine … äh …"

„Empfindest du etwas für ihn?", fragte Ron freiheraus.

Harry starrte auf den Tisch, als er langsam nickte.

„Sollte er dir auch nur irgendwie weh tun, ist er entmannt.", drohte Ron.

Harry schaute erstaunt auf, „Du akzeptierst es?"

Ron trank einen Schluck von Harrys Sekt und entgegnete, „Ich kann es euch wohl schwer verbieten."

Dann stand er auf und meinte, „Wenn du mich entschuldigst. Ich muss aufpassen und kellnern. Falls du mich brauchst, wirst du mich in der Nähe der Terrasse finden."

Harry leerte sein Sektglas und erhob sich. Es wurde Zeit, dass er die zwei Tänze hinter sich brachte. Auf seinem Weg zur Tanzfläche leerte er noch ein Glas und trat dann wagemutig Joshua entgegen. Während des Tanzes stieg dieser ihm zweimal auf die Füße und der Braunhaarige schwor sich, dass er ihm nie wieder einen Tanz zusagen würde.

Fabrizio, hingegen, wusste genauso gut, wie Draco, wie man führte und war noch dazu recht unterhaltsam. Obgleich Harry nicht wusste, ob der Alkohol zu seiner Belustigung nicht betrug. Danach stand er mit Fabrizio und Joshua am Rand der Feier und unterhielt sich prächtig mit den Beiden. Nun konnte er sich sicher sein, dass die fünf Gläser Sekt an seiner überaus guten Laune schuld waren.

Plötzlich bemerkte er Draco, der am Eingang, des extra erstellten Irrgartens lehnte und eifersüchtig sie anfunkelte. Dann stieß er sich von der Hecke ab und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke. Harry entschuldigte sich und folgte dem Blonden. Er bog nach rechts ab und folgte dem Weg, bis er vor einer Gabelung stand. War er nun nach links, nach rechts, oder geradeaus gegangen. Die Musik war kaum zu hören, aber wenigstens erhellten manche dieser leuchtenden Kugeln die breiten Gänge.

„Draco?! Wo bist du?!"

Keine Antwort.

Harry ging unsicher weiter und entschied sich den linken Weg zu nehmen. Er folgte dem Weg und bog nach rechts, doch dort fand er nur eine Sackgasse mit einem Ganzkörperspiegel vor. Zu ersten Mal seit langem sah der Braunhaarige das Ebenbild von Amy Rose. Das weiße – silberne Kleid passte gut zu der weißen Halbgesichtsmaske, die er trug. Die Haare waren wie immer zu einem Zopf geflochten und wurden von dem unauffälligen schwarzen Haarband zusammengehalten. Jeder, der sagte, dass Amy schön war hatte recht.

Ein Geräusch ließ den Braunhaarigen zusammenfahren. Im Spiegel erblickte er das Gesicht von Fenrir Greyback und ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Ruckartig drehte er sich und fragte, „Suchen Sie auch den Ausgang?"

Greyback kam auf Harry zu und dieser wollte einen Schritt zurück setzten, doch er stieß gegen das kühle Glas. Der Werwolf lachte auf und erwiderte, „Nein, ich suche dich. Was macht so ein süßes Ding wie du an so einem verlassenen Ort, wie diesem?"

„Ich suche D … den jungen Master Malfoy.", antwortete Harry und wollte an Greyback vorbei, doch dieser packte ihn am Handgelenk.

Harry schaute in seine gelben Augen und forderte, „Lassen Sie mich los! Sie haben kein Recht mich festzuhalten."

Greyback trat näher auf ihn zu und schnarrte, „Ach, ist das so."

Harry fühlte eine Welle der Ohnmacht über sich hereinbrechen. Er würde seinen Zauberstab ziehen, hätte er diesen nicht in seiner Naivität auf Dracos Zimmer gelassen. Er konnte sich nicht aus Greybacks eisernen Griff befreien, da er als Amy zu schwach war, obgleich der Werwolf wahrscheinlich so und so stärker gewesen wäre. Greyback beugte sich hinunter und machte Anstalten Harry zu küssen, als er plötzlich erstarrte.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich das nicht tun.", zischte eine all' zu bekannte Stimme und Greyback ließ Harry los. Er drehte sich zu Draco um und lachte, „Du musst nicht gleich so gereizt sein, Malfoy. Ich wollte die Kleine nur ärgern."

Harry stellte sich hinter Draco und dieser drohte, „Wenn du ihr noch einmal zu nahe kommst, wirst du mein neuer Bettvorleger."

Greyback heulte vor Lachen auf und wandte sich zu gehen, ehe er hinter der nächst besten Ecken verschwand, riet er dem Blonden, „Dann pass einmal gut auf dein Schätzchen auf. Sonst wird sie dir noch vor der Nase weggeschnappt."

Nachdem er weg war, wandte Draco sich dem Braunhaarigen zu, welcher zu Boden starrte. Zärtlich hob er das Kinn an und fragte, „Hey, ist alles okay?"

Harry versank wieder in diesen sturmblauen Augen und er begriff. Wie hatte er den Blonden nur so achtlos behandeln können? Draco hatte ihm zuerst seine Liebe gestanden, dann muss er mit ansehen, wie Harry sich mit Dumm und Dümmer amüsierte und nun hatte er ihn vor Greyback gerettet, der ebenfalls über den Braunhaarigen herfallen wollte. Wie hatte er nur so auf Dracos Gefühlen herumtrampeln können?

„Es tut mir so leid.", hauchte er und biss sie auf die Unterlippe, als eben diese zu zittern begann.

Draco zog Harry in eine Umarmung und wisperte, „Ist schon okay."

Okay? Nein, Nichts war okay! Harry löste sich aus der Umarmung und verschränkte seine Hände in Dracos Nacken. Erneut blickte er in seine Augen, ehe er sich nach vorne lehnte und ihn küsste. Zuerst war es eine zaghafte Berührung beider Lippen, kaum stärker, als der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterling, welche immer stärker wurde. Harry öffnete seinen Mund und Draco gewehrte ihm willig Einlass. Wie gerne, hätte er ihn jetzt als Harry Potter geküsst, aber es war hier draußen zu riskant. Ein kribbelndes Gefühl breitete sich in Harrys Bauch aus und verteilte sich nach oben und unten. Zwar kämpften ihre Zungen um die Dominanz, aber Draco war so sanft, so zärtlich, dass Harry in diesem Moment bereit gewesen wäre sich diesem Jungen vollkommen hinzugeben.

Nur widerwillig lösten sie sich von einander, doch Draco hauchte noch einpaar schmetterlingsleichte Küsse auf Harrys Lippen. Dann sah Harry wieder in dieses tiefe graublau und wäre geradezu in ihnen versunken, hätte Draco nicht mit rauer Stimme gesagt, „Wir sollten wieder zurück."

Auch wenn seine Worte etwas anderes aussagten, verriet sein ganzer Körper, dass der Blonde nicht zu der Feier zurück wollte. Wenn er überhaupt wo hingehen wollte. Harry nickte, harkte sich bei dem Blonden ein und kehrte mit ihm zu dem Fest zurück. Unterwegs lehnte Harry sich an Dracos Arm an und murmelte, „Danke."

Wieder zurück bei den anderen, erkannte Harry, dass die Gäste ausgelassen Dracos Triumph feierten. Draco fragte sogleich, „Willst du tanzen?"

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Harrys Lippen, als er antwortete, „Gerne."

Der Blonde geleitete ihn durch die Menge, bat Harry vor der nun leeren Tanzfläche zu warten und ging zu den Musikanten, die gerade pausierten. Dem Braunhaarigen wurde schon mulmig, wenn er daran dachte, dass sie nun alleine vor einem Publikum tanzen würden, das wesentlich größer war, als das von vor ein bis zwei Stunden.

Musik erklang und Harry erkannte sie sofort wieder. Das war der Walzer, den sie zuletzt geübt hatten. Draco ging auf die Tanzfläche und gab Harry ein Zeichen dasselbe zu tun. Zögern folgte er dieser Anweisung und sie trafen sich in der Mitte. Die Einleitung endete und der Walzer begann. Der Braunhaarige tat gut daran die richtige Haltung einzunehmen und überließ dem Blonden die Führung. Alle Anwesenden wurden schaulustig und versuchten einen Blick auf die Tanzfläche zu erhaschen, um zu sehen, wer da tanzte. Harry wurde ganz klamm bei diesem Anblick und seine Schritte wurden wieder unsicher.

„Hey, was ist denn?", fragte der Blonde mit sanfter Stimme.

Harry sah ihm in die Augen und wurde um ein Stück ruhiger, als er gestand, „Die Leute machen mich nervös."

Draco begann leise zu kichern und gewann somit Harrys gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Dieser fauchte, „Was gibt es da zu lachen?"

Seine Augen funkelten, als er antwortete, „Du bist einfach nur süß."

Was der Blonde auch immer vorgehabt hatte, es wirkte. Die Ängste des Braunhaarigen verflüchtigten sich binnen weniger Sekunden und er murmelte mit erhitztem Gesicht, „Das stimmt nicht."

Er drehte sich ein und aus und machte die eingeübte Schrittfolge. Sobald sie sich wieder zum Walzertakt drehten, behauptete Draco, „Tut es doch. Ich muss es wohl wissen."

Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, wäre beinahe einem Impuls gefolgt und hätte dem Blonden einen Kuss auf seine Lippen gehaucht, hätte ihm etwas aus seinem Unterbewusstsein nicht gesagt, dass er dies in diesem Augenblick besser unterlassen sollte. Die Musik wechselte den Takt und wieder tanzten sie die einstudierte Schrittfolge. Harry konnte sich zwar nicht mehr ganz daran erinnern und der Alkohol meldete sich auch wieder bei ihm, aber mit Draco Hilfe war alles kein Problem. Dann drehten sie sich wieder zum Walzertakt und kurz darauf musste Harry sich wieder aus und ein drehen und die andere Schrittfolge machen.

Auf einmal wisperte Draco, „Jetzt kommt der Linkswalzer."

Den hatte Harry schon vollkommen vergessen gehabt. Wenigstens führte Draco und der Tanz fand ein glückliches Ende. Alle Schaulustigen applaudierten und Harry machte Anstalten von der Tanzfläche zu gehen, als er sich zum Manor umdrehte und vor Schreck erstarrte.

Er flüsterte dem Blonden ins Ohr, „Wir haben ein Problem. Man sieht Lichter bei euren Fenstern, sprich meine Leute, die euer Haus durchforsten."

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass so etwas passieren würde. Erinnerst du dich an das Ablenkungsmanöver vom dem ich sprach." Harry nickte. „Gut, dann spiele jetzt einfach mit."

Dann trat der Blonde einpaar Schritte nach vorne, hielt sich den Zauberstab an den Hals und sprach, „Meine Damen! Meine Herren! Vater und Mutter! Heute kamen wir alle zusammen, um meinen Erfolg zu feiern. Doch es gibt noch etwas zu feiern."

Dracos Stimme schallte durch die Luft und wirklich jeder, schaute nun zur Tanzfläche. Harry erblickte Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy in der Menge, die zu erst einander und dann ihren Sohn anblickte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt vollkommen dem Blonden, als dieser Harrys Hand ergriff und ihn zu sich zog.

„Ich möchte hiermit meine Verlobung mit Amy Rose bekannt geben."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Mengen und Harry warf dem Jungen einen gespielt schüchternen Blick zu. Als er zu Mrs. Malfoy schaute, die just in diesem Moment bewusstlos umkippte, entgleisten ihm seine Gesichtszüge. Mr. Malfoy fing sie noch rechtzeitig auf. Draco musste wohl auch zu seinen Eltern gesehen haben, denn er meinte, „Jups, das war vielleicht doch zu viel des Guten."

„Wenigstens habe ich nicht so schwache Nerven.", meinte Harry gerade laut genug, dass es Draco noch hörte. Der Blonde nickte, den Blick auf seine Mutter gerichtet und widmete sich dann wieder dem Braunhaarigen, „Ich denke, das Manöver ist geglückt."

Harrys Blick fiel auf Ron, der ihn entsetzt anstarrte, und bemerkte das Tablett zu dessen Füßen. Sich ein Lachen verkneifend, stimmte er zu, „Oh ja, das hat es."

Der Blonde nickte und zog Harry an der Hand zu seinen Eltern, die sich wieder etwas gefangen hatten. Der Braunhaarige hatte das Gefühl, er würde den hungrigen Wölfen zum Fraß vorgeworfen werden und hielt daher Dracos Hand fester. Mr. Malfoy warf Harry einen abfälligen Blick zu und Mrs. Malfoy schien zwischen einem neuen Ohnmachtsanfall und einem aufkommenden Heulkrampf zu stehen.

„Kinder, warum habt ihr mir das nicht schon früher gesagt? Hätte ich das gewusst …", begann Mrs. Malfoy überschwänglich.

„Amy hat erst vor kurzem meinen Antrag angenommen und ich dachte, dieses Fest wäre die ideale Gelegenheit, um die frohe Botschaft zu verkünden.", log der Blonde aalglatt. Harry erstaunte immer wieder sein Talent fürs Lügen. Er wagte zu behaupten, dass niemand Draco auf diesem Gebiet schlagen konnte, wenn sogar seine Mutter ihm seine Worte glaubte.

„Wann werdet ihr heiraten?", wollte Mr. Malfoy wissen und taxierte Harry mit geringschätzigen Blicken.

Draco tauschte mit Harry kurz die Blicke, ehe er antwortete, „So bald, wie möglich. Wir müssen alles noch planen."

Harry setzte ein glückliches Lächeln auf, fragte sich jedoch im gleichen Moment, ob er auch so glücklich wäre, würde Draco das alles ernst meinen. Er liebte den Blonden vom ganzen Herzen, aber wollte er ihn auch einmal zum Gemahl nehmen? Nein, es brachte sich nichts jetzt schon darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Sie waren gerade einmal ein Paar geworden. Auch wenn keiner von ihnen ein Wort darüber verloren hatte, war es Beiden klar, und _**das**_ machte Harry glücklich.

„Schatz, können wir uns hinsetzten?", bat Harry. Draco hauchte ihm lächelnd einen Kuss auf die Wange und entgegnete, „Ja, mein Liebling. Möchtest du auch etwas zu trinken?"

Harry hätte beinahe gekichert. Es klang schon seltsam, wenn sie sich solche Kosenamen gaben. Sehr seltsam. Um Draco Frage zu beantworten, nickte er und sie verließen die Tanzfläche. Harry setzte sich an einen Tisch am Rande der Feier, während Draco zwei Sektgläser organisierte. Der Blonde reichte ihm eines und ließ sich neben ihm nieder.

„Danke, Schatz.", meinte Harry.

„Bitte, Liebling.", entgegnete Draco.

Harry nippte an seinem sechsten Glas Sekt und schaute erstaunt zu dem Blonden, als dieser zu lachen begann. Er prustete, „Liebling … Schatz … ich glaub, ich werd nicht mehr."

Der Braunhaarige grinste und sagte, „Aber das ist bei Verliebten doch normal, Schnuckelchen."

Dracos gesamter Körper bebte vor Lachen, als er einen Kopf auf den einen aufgestellten Arm stützte und daran hinunter rutschte. Harry hatte den Blonden noch nie so amüsiert erlebt und begann selbst zu lachen, als Draco mit einer halb erstickten Stimme hervor presste, „Schnuckelchen …"

Als er sich etwas gefangen hatte, sah er mit gerötetem Gesicht zu dem Braunhaarigen auf und fragte, „Sag, willst du mich umbringen. Ich sehen schon die Schlagzeilen: _Draco Malfoy mittels herbeigeführten Lachkrampf ermordet._"

Harry fuhr dem Blonden durchs Haar und strich ihm die Strähnen au dem Gesicht. Mit einer gefestigten und ruhigen Stimme meinte er, „Nein. Das wäre so ziemlich das Letzte, das ich wollte. Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr."

Draco lächelte sanft und spektarkulierte, „Wahrscheinlich ebenso sehr, wie ich dich liebe."

„Wie schön, dass ihr eure Liebesgeständnisse austauscht.", schnarrte eine bekannte Stimme.

Harry sah auf und blickte direkt in Rons Gesicht. Der Rotschopf hielt ihnen das Tablett hin und fragte, „Sekt gefällig?"

„Nein danke. Wir haben noch.", sagte Draco und hob sein Glas hoch.

Ron widmete sich nun wieder Harry und berichtete, „Wir sind fertig und werden uns dann zurück ziehen." Dann stellte er die verbleibenden Sektgläser auf den Tisch, wandte sich um und verabschiedete sich mit, „Ich wünsche euch noch eine schöne Nacht."

Ehe er endgültig in der Menge verschwand, drehte er sich zu Draco um und rief, „Pass auf, dass Amy nicht zuviel trinkt. Sie verträgt nicht viel."

Dann war er weg. Harry sah nur langsam zu Draco und nippte mit unschuldigem Blick an seinem Sekt. Draco stellte sein nun leeres Glas ab und wollte wissen, „Dein wievielter ist das?"

Harry nuschelte die Antwort unverständlich in sein Glas, bevor er auch dieses austrank. Draco lehnte sich nach vorne und musterte Harry mit einer gehobenen Braue. Der Braunhaarige spürte zwar die ganze Zeit den Alkohol und war heil froh darüber, dass er noch geradeaus gehen konnte. Da sein Verstand nicht berauscht war, war er noch befähigt klare Gedanken zu fassen. Und um die Schwere seiner Zunge zu kaschieren, sprach er nur dann, wann es nötig war.

„Dein wievielter?", harkte Draco nach.

Harry angelte sich eines der drei vollen Gläser und sprach wagemutig, „ Dasssss isss mei'n siebter."

Draco lehnte sich wieder zurück, schnappte sich eines der nun zwei verbleibenden Gläser und fragte, „Merlin! Wie hast du es nur zu Stande gebracht mit mir einen Walzer zu tanzen?"

Harry trank einen Schluck und gestand, „Ich habe mich von dir führn lassen. Es war so, als würde ick die Auhenbinde tragen."

Draco grinste und erkannte an, „Ich muss sagen, deine Selbstbeherrschung übertrifft sogar meine. – Oder kannst du jetzt nur nicht ordentlich reden, weil du dein sechstes Glas schon intus hast?"

„Dein weiviltes Glas 'ast du?", wollte Harry wissen.

Draco leerte das Glas und schnappte sich das letzte volle, als er nonchalant entgegnete, „Das hier ist mein neuntes und ich bin nicht einmal annähernd so betrunken, wie du."

Er nippte an seinem Glas und taxierte Harry dabei mit einem schelmischen Blick. Der Braunhaarige gab einen ‚Pu!' – Laut von sich und drehte sich empört weg. Wie konnte dieser Junge es nur wagen zu erst mehr zu trinken, dann noch quasi nüchtern zu sein und zu letzt auch noch damit zu prahlen! – Auch wenn er Recht behielt, war dieses Verhalten doch unerhört. Zumindest war das Harrys Meinung. Auf einmal wurde seine Hand in eine andere gelegt und Harry wurde auf die Beine gezogen. Draco, der sein Glas geleert und auf den Tisch zurückgestellt hatte, legte nun einen Arm um Harrys Hüfte, mit der anderen Hand hielt er Harrys Hand nach wie vor fest.

„Was machst'n da?", nuschelte der Braunhaarige.

Draco setzte sich in Bewegung und erwiderte, „Ich bringe dich auf mein Zimmer. Immerhin will ich das Schachspiel noch heute beenden."

„Du glaubst nich wirklick, dass ich noch s-pielen kann.", kicherte Harry erheitert.

Auf Draco Lippen legte sich ein anzügliches Grinsen, als er geradezu beiläufig gestand, „Ich habe auch nichts dagegen, wenn du verlierst."

„Das häddest du woh-l gerne.", regte Harry sich auf und nahm einem vorbeigehenden Personal flink das Tablett mit Häppchen ab. „Danke seeehr. Ick kann das noch gud brau – brauchen."

Wie der Braunhaarige merkte, nahm Draco den Umweg durch die Küche, da er scheinbar der Öffentlichkeit nicht zeigen wollte, dass „seine Verlobte" absolut betrunken war. Nach guten zwanzig Minuten hatten sie den Weg in Dracos Zimmer gefunden, da Harry mit jedem Schritt das Gehen verlernt hatte und ihm fast das Tablett aus der Hand gefallen wäre. Plump ließ sich der Braunhaarige auf seinem Polster fallen und stellte das Tablett neben das Schachbrett. Draco sah Harry erwartungsvoll an und erkundigte sich, „Willst du das Kleid wirklich noch länger anbehalten?"

Harry sah an sich herab und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es unklug wäre, dieses _geliehene_ Kleid zu beschmutzen, und in seinem derzeitigen Zustand könnte er so etwas mit Leichtigkeit schaffen. Mit Müh und Not stand er auf und versuchte hinten, die Knöpfe durch die Ösen hindurch zu bringen, aber es gelang ihm nicht so recht.

Mit einem hilflosen und verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck schaute er zu Draco und raunte, „Kannst du mir helfen? Alleine schaffe ick das nich-d."

Der Blonde stand grinsend auf, drehte Harry von sich weg und begann die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Kurz darauf glitt ihm das Kleid von den Hüften und Harry realisierte mit einem Schock, dass er nun nur in Unterhose gekleidet vor Draco stand. Noch ehe er etwas machen konnte, strich der Blonde mit beiden Händen über Harrys Rücken bis zum Bauch nach vorne und schlang seine Arme um den zierlichen Körper.

Harrys Herz pochte so stark, dass er fürchtete Draco würde es merken. Als der Blonde an seinem linken Ohr zu knabbern begann, keuchte Harry auf, begann sich unter den Liebkosungen zu winden und erinnerte, „Wir wollten doch noch das Spiel be – Draco!"

Dieses lustvolle Aufstöhnen hatte der Braunhaarige nur Draco zu verdanken, der ihm soeben zärtlich in die Halsbeuge gebissen und somit eine Schauerwelle ausgelöst hatte. Da die Lippen des Jungen noch immer Harrys Hals berührten, konnte er spürten, dass der andere grinste.

Plötzlich ließ Draco von dem Braunhaarigen ab und stimmte zu, „Du hast recht. Wir sollten weiter spielen."

Perplex wandte der Braunhaarige sich um und sah nur noch, wie er Stück Stoff ihm ins Gesicht segelte.

„Zieh das an. Damit du nicht all' zu sehr im Nachteil bist."

Rasch zog er sich das T-Shirt über, setzte sich hin und harkte herausfordernd nach, „Was heißt hier _im Nachteil sein_?"

Erstaunlich, wie schnell die Wirkung des Alkohols nachließ, wenn sie purer Lust weichen musste. Ob er es nun wollte, oder nicht wollte. Er hatte ein Problem und befände er sich nun in seinem eigenen Körper würde das Problem noch mehr wachsen. Draco angelte sich ein belegtes Brötchen und meinte, „Was glaubst du, wie lange habe ich auf den Moment gewartet, indem auch du weiß, dass ich dich schon längst durchschaut habe. Warum glaubst du, wäre ich sonst die ganzen Monate enthaltsam gewesen."

Harry schluckte den Bissen runter und fragte dümmlich, „Keine Zeit?"

Beinahe wäre der Blonde an einem Erstickungstod gestorben. Er konnte dieses nur durch intensives Husten und zusätzlichem rot werden verhindern. Harry hob die Braue und erkundigte sich naiver Weise, „Ist was?"

Grüne Augen trafen auf graublaue. „Mach deinen Zug, bevor du mich wieder zum beinahen Tod geleitest."

Harry zog eine Schnute und widmete sich dann wieder dem Schachbrett. Es dauerte in etwas zehn Minuten bis er sich endlich darauf festlegte seine Springer nach C4 zu verschieben. Draco ergriff seinen Turm setzte ihm von F2 nach F1 und sagte, „Schachmatt."

Harry sog erbost die Luft ein und behauptete, „Du hast geschummelt!"

Draco sah ihm ins Gesicht, bevor er prustend zu lachen begann und irgendwelche unverständlichen Worte hervorpresste. Harrys Rausch wich einer erstaunlichen Nüchternheit. Sobald der Blonde sich beruhigt hatte, schuldigte Harry ihn weiterhin an, „Gib's zu! Du hast das von Anfang an geplant."

In den graublauen Augen lag etwas Schelmisches, so wie auch etwas … Laszives? Draco atmete einmal tief durch, dann schnarrte er, „Tja, Harry. Man muss schon einen Plan haben, wenn man das Spiel gewinnen will."

Dann stand er auf, kam zu dem Braunhaarigen und hob ihn hoch. Harry zappelte mit einen Füßen in der Luft und beschwerte sich, „Hey, was soll das? Was machst du da?"

„Ich trage dich nur zu meinem Bett und dann will ich mir meinen Gewinn abholen.", erklärte der Blonde mit einer rauen Stimme. Harry ließ sich widerstandslos ins Bett verfrachten. Seine Stimmung änderte sich schlagartig, er bäumte sich zu Draco auf und schnurrte, „Und der wäre?"

Draco hob den geflochtenen Zopf an und legte seine Finger um das Haarband. Als er es hinab zog, hauchte er, „Du!"

**Tbc (muahahar) **(nur so zur Info dieses Kapitel hat in etwa 18 Seiten)


	11. Despair

Erst einmal ein herzliches Willkommen zum vorvorletzten Kapitel von Addicted. Ich danke euch für eure Kommis und auch den stillen Lesern möchte ich wieder einmal für ihr Interesse danken. Weiteres will ich euch allen mitteilen, dass das 12. Kapitel erst in 2 Wochen up geloaded wird – Ja, lyncht mich. Ich bin einfach nur mit dem Studium ausgelastet drop Kommt davon wenn man sich zwei Unterrichtsfächer (muss man, wenn man Professor werden will) genommen hat und dann noch Latein nachlernen darf. doppel drop Was soll's.

**Drachen-Fan:** Ja, er wusste es von Anfang an grins Diese Augen waren doch einfach zu markant, als dass er seine heimliche Liebe nicht wieder erkennen würde. Wobei er zu Beginn sicher unsicher war, ob seine Vermutung nun stimmt.

**Severina35:** Danke für's Kompliment. Ob er es ernst gemeint hat? Nun ja.. es wird einen Moment geben, da wird Harry ihn darauf ansprechen und er wird rot anlaufen . Wann das aber ist, verrate ich jetzt noch nicht. Und… stutz wusste gar nicht das meine Ff so gut ist – okay, da war jetzt gelogen…. sich schämen geh meiner Meinung nach ist das bislang im Harry Potter- Bereich ohnehin meine beste FF.

**zissy:** Wäre schon doof, sobald Voldemort bald zu den Malfoys kommt.

**spiritofair:** jaja, geahnt haben es die Meisten. g und ich musste darüber schweigen sigh

**Die Schwarze Lady**: Äh.. nun ja.. lies einfach einmal

_**Addicted**_

**11. Despair**

Der Morgen war bereits angebrochen und die Sonne sandte gnadenlos ihre warmen Strahlen in Dracos Zimmer. Harry erwachte mit pochenden Kopfschmerzen. Zunächst konnte er seine Augen nicht öffnen, da das Licht zu hell war, aber dann schaffe er es sie einen spaltbreit zu öffnen. Hätte er nicht diese Schmerzen, würde er die ihn umgebende Wärme und den bekannten Geruch genießen und sich darin suhlen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen hauchte er mit seinen Lippen einen Weg aus Küssen von Draco Brust zu seinen weichen Lippen. Der Blonde reagierte sofort und küsste Harry zurück, obgleich er sich noch im Halbschlaf befand. Harry öffnete seine Augen und blickte in die von Draco, als er grüßte, „Morgen, Draco."

Harry erstarrte. Hatte er soeben tatsächlich seine eigene Stimme gehört? Er hob die Decke, um sie sich sogleich wieder mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an den Leib zu pressen. Was er gesehen hatte, war nicht gerade der Körper eines Mädchens. Hinzu kam noch, dass er spliterfasernackt war! Was bei Merlin hatten sie letzte Nacht getrieben? Oder, was noch viel wichtiger war, hatten sie etwa …

„Was ist los, Harry? Du bist so rot.", stellte der Blonde fest.

Harry verzweifelte über die Tatsache, dass er sich an rein gar nichts erinnern kann. Er wusste noch von dem Fest, aber dann verschwammen seine Erinnerungen. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und ließ sie schlussendlich auf seinen Lippen ruhen. Dann wandte er sich Draco zu und fragte mit einer unsicheren Stimme, „Was ist gestern passiert?"

Draco setzte sich auf. Harry glitt mit seinem Blick den Rücken des Blonden hinab und erkannte, dass auch dieser vollständig nackt war. Ihm blieb die Luft ihm Hals stecken, als der andere sich ihm zudrehte und mit rauer Stimme antwortete, „Oh Babe, du warst du heiß." Dann wechselte seine Stimme wieder auf normal und er fügte hinzu, „Zumindest bis du eingeschlafen warst und ich ein riesiges Problem hatte."

„Oh …", meinte Harry und wiederholte, als er verstand was Draco mit „riesigem Problem" meinte, „OH!"

Mit geröteten Wangen stammelte, „Aber du hättest doch … ich meine … hast du ...?"

„Mich selbst befriedigt?", schloss Draco und erwiderte sogleich, „Wie hätte ich nur können, während du neben mir im Bett liegst. Eine eiskalte Dusche hat es auch getan."

„Verstehe.", murmelte Harry und war erleichtert, diesen Part ihrer Beziehung nicht verpasst zu haben. Aber … Hatten sie jetzt wirklich eine Beziehung, oder spielte sich alles nur in Harrys Kopf ab?

Er musste dieser Ungewissheit ein Ende setzen. „Du, Draco?"

Der Blonde legte sich, wie Harry, wieder zurück und schaute zu ihm hinüber. Mit einer sanften Stimme wollte er wissen, „Was gibt's?"

Harry starrte unentwegt den Baldachin empor, während er sich erkundigte, „Sind wir jetzt zusammen?"

Der Blonde antwortete nicht, also wandte Harry seinen Kopf nach rechts. Er erkannte, dass Draco die Braue gehoben hatte und ihn verwundert musterte. War das nun ein gutes, oder ein schlechtes Zeichen? Auf einmal bogen sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln und er schüttelte den Kopf. Leise lachend sagte er, „Harry, du bist einfach süß. Natürlich sind wir ein Paar. Denkst du etwa, ich wage den Versuch mit dir ins Bett zu steigen, wenn ich nicht die Gewissheit hätte, dass du mich ebenso liebst, wie ich dich?"

Harry rollte sich auf die Seite, so dass er nun näher bei Draco lag. Bestimmend stellte er fest, „Dann sind wir ein Paar."

Er lehnte sich nach vorne, um seine Lippen auf die von Draco zu legen und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Aus einem einfachen Kuss entpuppte sich schnell ein kleiner Machtkampf, den die mit ihren Zungen führten. Dieses anregende Spiel wurde von einem unwillkommenen Klopfen an der Türe unterbrochen. Harry verschwand gerade noch rechtzeitig unter der Bettdecke, als die Türe bereits aufgerissen wurde und jemand eintrat.

„Buon giorno? C'e' la carina?", fragte Fabrizio in fließendem Italienisch und Harry verstand kein Wort.

„È stanca. Ieri notte è stata faticoso.", entgegnete Draco ebenso flüssig und Harry hörte an seiner Stimme, dass der Blonde grinsen musste. Was zum Geier sagte er ihm?

„Ah! Capito! Ich gehe einmal. Ciao!", verabschiedete Fabrizio sich und Harry hörte ihn durchs Zimmer laufen.

„Ciao.", entgegnete der Blonde und Harry kam wieder unter der Decke hervor.

Erstaunt erkundigte er sich, „Seit wann sprichst du fließend Italienisch?"

Draco schlug die Decke zurück und verließ das Bett. Harry konnte seinen Blick nicht von diesem perfekten Körper nehmen, bis Draco sich den Morgenmantel angezogen hatte und erklärte, „Seit dem Fabrizio hier zu Arbeiten begonnen hatte. Ich wollte jedes einzelne Wort verstehen, das er dir zuflüsterte."

Harry lachte auf und der Blonde wandte sich ihm zu. „Was ist so lustig?", wollte er wissen und legte die Stirn in Falten?

Nachdem der Dunkelhaarige sich gefangen hatte, entgegnete er, „Du bist echt süß, wenn du eifersüchtig bist. Aber mal im Ernst. Dachtest du tatsächlich, dass ich auf einen von beiden anspringen würde?"

Draco schenkte sich eine Tasse Tee ein und meinte, „Nein, aber dennoch hätten sie dein Gehirn mit ihrem Gesülze vernebeln können und sich vielleicht zu Dinge gezwungen, dir du gar nicht tun wolltest."

Harry zog sich die frischen Short von Draco, welche er ihm bereit gelegt hatte, an und ging zu ihm hinüber. Auch er nahm sich Tee und harkte nach, „Zum Beispiel?"

Draco schenkte ihm einen unschuldigen Blick und nippte an seinem Tee, während er sagte, „Sie hätten dich dazu zwingen können, dass du mit ihnen in einem Bett übernachtest, oder mit ihnen duschst."

Grinsend konterte der Dunkelhaarige, „Stimmt. Und da sie mich nicht zum Ersten gezwungen hatten, übernahmst du diesen Part."

Der Blonde verschluckte sich an seinem Tee und lief rot an. Harry klopfte ihm gelassen auf den Rücken solange, bis der Junge sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Langsam drehte Draco sein Gesicht zu Harry und drohte, „Pass auf, was du sagst, sonst zwinge ich dich auch noch zu Punkt zwei. Vergiss nicht, ich bin noch immer dein Vorgesetzter."

Harry stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch zurück, um beide Hände um den Blonden legen zu können. Der Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen, als er schnurrte, „Dann muss ich wohl oder übel kündigen. Oder fällt dir eine Lösung ein, Boss?"

Dracos Lippen berührten beinahe Harrys, als er hauchte, „Wie wäre es, wenn du mich küsst und wir vergessen die ganze Vorgesetztengeschichte."

Lächelnd verschloss Harry nun die rosigen Lippen des Blonden mit den seinigen. Es folgte ein langer inniger Kuss, der in Harrys Bauch wieder Schmetterlinge tanzen ließ. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl Draco Haut an Haut zu spüren, ihn zu schmecken und tief seinen Duft einzuatmen. Harry merkte, wie sein Verstand und jeglicher Gedanke vernebelt wurden und einem aufbrausenden Gefühl der Leidenschaft, Sehnsucht und Wollust wich. Draco hätte nun mit ihm alles machen können und Harry wäre dem willig entgegen gekommen.

Demnach war er auch hochgradig enttäuscht, als der Blonde den Kuss unterbrach und einen Schritt zurück wich. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging auf die Badezimmertüre zu. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und meinte, „Ich gehe duschen." Er drehte sich halb zu ihm um, ließ seinen Morgenmantel bis zum Kreuz hinunter rutschen und fragte mit einem lasziven Blick, „Kommst du mit?"

Noch ehe Harry, dessen Mund weit offen stand, antworten konnte, ließ Draco den Mantel vollständig seinen Körper hinab gleiten und setzte seinen Weg fort. Der Dunkelhaarige machte sich eiligst daran, die Boxershorts wieder los zu werden und folgte dem Blonden ins Bad.

ooOoo

Gegen elf Uhr lagen Harry und Draco wieder im Bett. Harry hatte sich an dem Blonden angelehnt und strich mit seinem Fingerkuppen abwesend über dessen Brust. Der Blonde hingegen war wieder in tiefen Schlaf verfallen, war aber achtsam genug, zuvor seine Eltern über seinen Aufenthalt und den Wunsch den Tag mit „Amy Rose" genießen zu können zu unterrichten.

Harry war versucht sich dem erholsamen Schlaf hinzugeben, da ihn die letzten Stunden viel Energie gekostet hatten. Dennoch zog er es vor in einen Halbschlaf hinüber zu gleiten, anstatt, wie Draco, gleich vollkommen weg zu sein. Der ehemalige Gryffindor lauschte dem ruhigen Herzschlag seines Geliebten und wünschte sich, dieser Moment würde auf Ewig andauert, aber wie alles andere sollte auch dieser Frieden sein Ende finden.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Draco in den Salon zitiert und Harry musste seit dem mit der Ungewissheit leben, was nun passierte. Unruhig ging er in dem Zimmer auf und ab und machte sich von Minute zu Minute immer mehr Sorgen. Er wusste, dass Voldemort gekommen war, um Draco zu seinem „Erfolg" zu beglückwünschen, und er hoffte, dass Dracos Täuschung nicht auffliegen würde. Harry wusste nicht, was er täte, wenn Voldemort den Blonden in diesem Moment töten würde.

Er schaute auf die Uhr. Mitternacht. Nun war es schon zwei Stunden her, dass Draco das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Was war nur los? Harry verfluchte sich selbst für die Lage in die er sich gebracht hatte. Draco hatte um sein Zimmer ein Schutzzauber gesprochen, so dass niemand es, bzw. die sich darin befindlichen Menschen, orten konnte. So würde Voldemort nicht merken, dass Harry Potter im selben Haus war. Allerdings hieß, dass auch für Harry, dass er das Zimmer nicht verlassen durfte, da ansonsten seine Tarnung auffliegen würde.

So war er gezwungen in diesem Zimmer zu sitzen und abzuwarten, bis der Blonde zurückkehren würde. Und wenn er nicht zurückkehrte? Diese Frage quälte Harry schon lange und führte ihn nahe der Verzweifelung. Er wollte Draco nicht verlieren, doch in seiner Position war er machtlos. Er musste dem Blonden vertrauen. Er musste darauf vertrauen, dass Draco sein Versprechen wahr machte und wieder zu ihm zurückkehrte.

Wie lange wollte Voldemort ihn noch okkupieren?!

Es war zum Verrücktwerden, aber jeglicher Verlust am menschlichen Verstand würde ihn auch nicht weiterbringen. Seufzend setzte Harry sich aufs Bett. Er hasste es, wenn er nichts anderes tun konnte, als seine Hände in den Schoß zu legen und von seiner Unwissenheit überrannt zu werden. Der Dunkelhaarige fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand über die Lippen und merkte, wie eisig kalt sie war.

Sein Blick fiel aufs Schachbrett. Die Figuren standen genauso, wie am Vorabend. Draco hatte ihm Schachmatt gesetzt. Harry wünschte sich wieder zu diesem Moment zurück, so dass er vielleicht noch gewinnen hätte können. Dann hätte er sich gewunschen, dass der Blonde Malfoy Manor verlassen sollte, auf dass er in Sicherheit wäre. Dann stünde sein Leben nicht auf Messers Schneide, so wie es das jetzt tat.

Voldemort war mächtig. Harry wusste nur all' zu gut, wie mächtig Voldemort war, und genau das bereitete ihm große Sorge. Je länger der Dunkelhaarige über die aktuelle Situation nachdachte, umso mehr kam er zu dem Schluss, dass man Voldemort nicht täuschen konnte. Er würde drauf kommen und dann. Harry war alarmiert, sprang vom Bett auf und lief zur Türe. Er war sich nun vollkommen sicher, dass Voldemort von seinem Überleben bescheid wusste. Was wenn er Draco schon längst getötet hatte?

Harry wollte nicht daran denken und griff nach der Klinke, als diese von draußen hinab gedrückt wurde und Draco das Zimmer betrat. Harry erstarrte, als er den Gesichtsausdruck des anderen sah. Draco war totenblass, sein Kopf gesenkt und seine Augen gerötet. Was war nur passiert?

Langsam hob er den Blick. In seinen graublauen Augen lag Trauer und Verzweiflung, als sie sich auch schon mit Tränen füllten. Einpaar Tropfen lösten sich und liefen seine Wangen hinab. Harrys Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Was war nur passiert, dass Draco weinte?

Er zog den Blonden in eine Umarmung und dieser versteckte sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Er zitterte haltlos, als er laut zu schluchzen begann. Harry drückte den anderen fest an sich und strich ihm beruhigen übers Haupt. Was auch immer geschehen war, es verhieß nichts Gutes.

**tbc**


	12. Revenge

Hallo Leute! Ich danke euch für eure Kommentare und auch fürs Lesen. Wie versprochen gibt es heute das 12. Kapitel und ich bin mir sicher, ihr werdet mich lynchen, wenn ich euch sage, dass ich vorhabe das 13. – und somit auch letzte – Kapitel erst am _13. 11._ ins Internet zu stellen. Nimmt es mir bitte nicht all' zu krumm.

**Severina35:** Um deine Fragen zu beantworten… lies dieses Kapitel smile drop

**zissy:** Wer nun am Ende wen „rettet" wird sich im 13. Kapitel zeigen

**Die Schwarze Lady:** Wie gesagt, lies das Kapitel, dann sind all deine Fragen geklärt smile

**Drachen-Fan:** Also… errr… zu deiner letzten Frage… das ist so relativ… es ist einfach.. kompliziert drop weder ein deutliches Ja, noch ein deutliches Nein.

**Chris:** Ich könnt jetzt etwas sagen, aber das würde die ganze Spannung nehmen unschuldig guck

**spiritofair:** Bitte. Bin fertig g

_**Addicted**_

**12. Revenge**

Zwei Tage waren seit Voldemort's nächtlichem Besuch vergangen und die Stimmung hatte in dem Hause Malfoy ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht.

„Draco, lass das Bild stehen!", zischte Narzissa, die hochblass in ihrem Stuhl im Salon saß und sich wieder ihren _Gästen_ zuwandte.

Der Blonde stellte das Foto wieder zurück und nahm neben seiner Mutter Platz. Jeder der Anwesenden schwieg, bist Harry mit einem Tablett wieder zurückkehrte. Er stellte es auf den Tisch ab und seine Freunde bedienten sich selbst. Dann ging er mit einer vollen Teetasse zu Narzissa und reichte ihr sie. Sie strich ihm mit ihrer kühlen Hand über die Wange und lächelte verzweifelt, als sie hauchte, „Du bist so ein lieber Junge. Ich wünschte nur mein eigener Sohn besäße deine Courage."

Harry sah zu Draco, welcher beide Lippen auf einander gepresst hatte und auf seine klammen Hände starrte. Wie gerne hätte er seinen Liebsten in die Arme genommen, doch nun war es an der Zeit mit den verbleibenden Mitgliedern des Ordens Dracos Plan zu besprechen. Harry setzte sich an Dracos Seite und wollte über seine Hand streichen, als der Blonde sie plötzlich wegzog. Im ersten Moment erschrak Harry über diese Gestik, aber da er wusste, dass Draco bei seinen Berührungen in jeder Beziehung schwach wurde und somit auch nicht der Argwohn seiner eigenen Mutter standhalten könnte, beschloss er dieses Vorhaben auf später zu verschieben.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Es ist in den letzten 34 Stunden vieles passiert und wir können jetzt jede Unterstützung gebrauchen.", leitete Harry die Besprechung ein.

„Dann sind wir am Ziel?", fragte Hermione mit unsicherem Blick.

Harry nickte. Er wollte vor Draco nicht Details erzählen, also erklärte er, „Voldemort hatte Draco am Tag nach der Feier einen Besuch abgestattet und ihm geraten, er solle mich bis in drei Tagen, sprich morgen, tot oder lebendig ausliefern, sonst …"

„… löscht er auch noch den Rest der Malfoys aus.", schloss Draco unerwarteter Weise und hob den Blick. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu, „Das ist meine letzte Chance zu überleben, aber ich werde sie so nicht wahrnehmen. …deswegen habe ich ein Treffen mit euch erbeten."

„Dann willst du ihn verraten?", knurrte Moody.

Draco lächelte verzweifelt, als er gestand, „Ich habe ihm nie Gefolge geleistet. Wie sollte ich jemanden verraten, dem ich niemals Treue geschworen habe?"

„Verstehe.", murmelte Lupin und Tonks fragte, „Wie sieht dein Plan aus."

„Nun …" Draco atmete einmal durch. „Ich dachte, wir würden Harrys Auslieferung fungieren und ihm somit eine Falle stellen. Wie viele von euch beherrschen den … tödlichen aller Unverzeihlichen?"

„Diese Frage ist nicht leicht zu beantworten.", meinte Tonks und fuhr fort, „Immerhin muss man es wirklich wollen, damit der Fluch überhaupt funktioniert. Wer sich seiner Sache nicht 100ig sicher ist, kann auch nicht diesen Zauber nicht anwenden."

„Wer könnte ihn neben mir anwenden?", übernahm Harry, der bemerkt hatte, wie fahl Draco geworden war, als er über den Aveda Kedavar sprach. Es kam ihm so vor als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass Draco nach dem Treffen ins Zimmer zurückgekehrt und weinend in Harrys Armen zusammengebrochen war.

_Flashback_

Draco stand vor dem Salon und zögerte kurzweilig, doch dann öffnete er die Türe und betrat den Raum. Drinnen warteten schon der Lord und sein Vater. Der Lord saß auf dem Sessel, Lucius kniete neben ihm. Das Erst, das Draco bei diesem Anblick durch den Kopf schoss, war wie armselig sein eigener Vater wirkte.

„Ah! Da ist mein erfolgreicher Untergebener.", schnarrte Voldemort und Draco zwang sich selbst vor ihm nieder zu knien. Der Lord lobte, „Du hast eine gute Arbeit geleistet. Jetzt da der junge Potter tot ist, steht meiner Weltherrschaft nichts mehr im Weg. Als nächstes werden wir mit der Ausrottung der Muggel beginnen und jeder Verräter wird mit ihnen sterben."

Draco konnte sich dem Gefühl nicht erwähren sich angesprochen zu fühlen, aber er musste auf der Hut sein. Eine kleine Unaufmerksamkeit hier, ein verräterischer Gedanke da und er konnte einpacken. Voldemort war ein Meister der Legimentik und Draco war in Okklumentik nicht weit genug bewandert, als dass er es sich leisten konnte an die Wahrheit zu denken.

„Erzähle mir. Wie hast du ihn beseitigt?", fragte Voldemort wissbegierigd.

//Mit einem Kuss?// schoss es Draco durch den Kopf, noch ehe er es verhindern konnte, und log schnell, „Mit dem tödlichsten der Unverzeihlichen. Zuvor hatte ich ihn entwaffnet."

Voldemort sah Draco lange und prüfend in die Augen. Hatte er etwa die Gedanken gelesen? Draco versuchte möglichst an nichts zu denken und seinen Kopf frei von jeglichen Gedanken zu bekommen. Ein Ausrutscher und es war aus mit ihm.

„Und wo hast du ihn gefunden?", fragte Voldemort und es lag hörbar Misstrauen in seiner Stimme.

„In einem kleinen Dorf in Küstennähe. Er hatte sich bei einer Muggelfamilie versteckt.", log Draco weiter.

Voldemort schien mit dieser Antwort noch nicht zufrieden zu sein, also fragte er, „Und wie starb er? Beschreibe mir den Ausdruck seiner Augen, als du ihn getötet hattest."

„Nun.", jetzt war Dracos Einfallsreichtum gefragt. „Er stand an einer Klippe und ich versperrte ihm den Weg. Seinen Zauberstab hatte ich ihm unterwegs genommen, deshalb stand er wehrlos vor mir. Er drehte sich zu mir um und seine Augen waren vor Angst geweitet. Dann richtete ich meinen Zauberstab auf ihn und sprach den tödlichen der Unverzeihlichen. Sein Blick wurde leer und er stürzte rückwärts ins Meer. Wenigstens konnte ein Teil meines Trupps diesem Ereignis beiwohnen. Immerhin sieht man Potter nicht immer sterben."

Seine Stimme war klar und gefestigt, als sei er stolz dies wiederzugeben. In Wahrheit verspürte er große Sehnsucht rauf in sein Zimmer zu laufen und Harry in seine Arme zu schließen. Er wollte diese Erinnerung an den sterbenden Harry einfach nur vergessen, denn es schmerzte in diese leeren Augen zu blicken.

„Gut gemacht.", lobte Voldemort zufrieden und erhob sich. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und seine Mimik veränderte sich. Wütend zischte er, „Nur zu dumm, dass Potter noch lebt."

„Sir, das kann nicht sein.", wandte Lucius ein.

Draco sprang auf und sagte, „Ich habe Potter getötet!" In Gedanken fügte er automatisch hinzu//Nur, dass der echte …//

„… Potter noch lebt.", schloss Voldemorts Dracos nicht ausgesprochenen Satz.

Draco wurde kreidebleich und er zog seinen Zauberstab. Unsicher verteidigte er sich, „Das stimmt nicht! Potter ist tot."

Voldemort ging bedrohlich langsam auf den Blonden zu. „Dann verrate mir, warum du in Gedanken damit prahlst, dass er noch lebt und hier ganz in der Nähe ist. Es war keine schlechte Idee von dir Potter eines Haares zu berauben, dieses in einen Vielsafttrank zu geben und den Trank einem Muggel einzuflößen. Gratulation, Draco! Du hast einen unschuldigen Menschen getötet. – Es ist nur zu dumm für dich, dass es der falsche war."

Je näher der Lord ihm kam, umso mehr war Draco zurückgewichen. Doch nun stolperte über eine aufgeworfene Teppichfalte und stürzte rücklings zu Boden. Sein Körper war wie gelähmt, als Voldemort knapp vor ihm stehen blieb und ihn mit seinen tiefroten Augen böse anfunkelte. Voldemort hob den Zauberstab und zischte, „Du hast mich enttäuscht und nun erhalte deine Strafe."

Draco rechnete mit starken Schmerzen, als Voldemort sich überraschender Weise zu Lucius umdrehte und rief, „Aveda Kedavar!"

Ein stummer Schrei hallte in Draco wieder, als sein Vater auf die Knie sank und er mit leerem Blick vorne überkippte. Er konnte es kaum fassen. Voldemort hatte ihm ein Elternteil genommen. Es schien, als hätte der dunkle Lord seiner Wut noch nicht vollständig freien Lauf gelassen, denn nun wandte er sich zu Draco um und zischte, „Crucio!"

Eine Welle des Schmerzen durchlief immer und immer wieder den Jungen. Er wollte schreien, toben, weinen, doch seine Lippen blieben versiegelt. Doch in ihm wurde ein leises Rufen immer lauter. Seine ganze Seele rief nach ihm, als wollte sie seine Hilfe erbitten. Draco wusste, dass Voldemort klar und deutlich seine Gedanken vernehmen konnte, doch konnte er nicht aufhören Harry zu rufen.

Plötzlich verschwand der Schmerz und Voldemort kniete neben Draco, der sich auf die Seite gelegt und eingerollt hatte, nieder. Der Blonde atmete flach und sein Körper zuckte hin und wieder, als würde Draco schluchzen. In dieser geschwächten Position, konnte Draco nichts tun, als zuzuhören, als Voldemort wisperte, „Bringe mir Potter in drei Tagen tot oder lebendig, oder ich lösche den Rest deiner Familie aus, dich eingeschlossen."

Nachdem Voldemort verschwunden war, erhob Draco sich langsam. Er hob den Kopf und sah zu seinem Vater, der unbewegt am Boden lag. Der Junge wollte aufstehen, aber sein Körper ließ das im ersten Moment nicht zu, deshalb robbte Draco zu seinem Vater vor. Als er neben ihm ankam, setzte er sich unter großen Schmerzen hin und stützte sich auf der einen Hand ab. Die andere Hand streckte er zitternd nach dem leblosen Körper aus und drehte ihm an der Schulter um.

Lucius war alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen, seine Augen starrten mit leerem Blick in die Ferne, er atmete nicht. Als Draco seinen Vater besah, schnürte sich sein Hals zu und seine Sicht verschwamm. Sein Vater, der vor wenigen Stunden noch mit ihm gesprochen hatte, war tot und es gab nichts, dass ihm das Leben wieder einhauchen wieder. Draco fühlte sich so schuldig und vielleicht war er auch schuld. Lautlos liefen ihm einpaar Tränen übers Gesicht und verendeten in dem Stoff seines Mantels.

Auf einmal wurde die Türe aufgerissen und Narzissa blickte in den Salon. Sie blieb erstarrt in dem Türrahmen stehen, als sie ihren Mann am Boden liegen und ihren Sohn weinend daneben sitzen sah. Dann stürmte sie zu Lucius und brach weinend über ihm zusammen. Je länger Draco seine Mutter beobachtete, umso schuldiger fühlte er sich, bis er schlussendlich aufstand und - die Schmerzen vergessend – das Zimmer verließ.

_Flashback Ende_

Einige meldete sich auf Harrys Frage, doch dies zog an Draco vorüber. Er blickte hinter sich auf den Boden. Bis vor einigen Stunden hatte sein Vater da noch gelegen und nun hatte er beide Elternteile verloren. Der eine starb, der andere wandte sich von ihm ab. Vielleicht würde Narzissa in ihm wieder ihren geliebten Sohn sehen, wenn Voldemort tot wäre. Oder sie würde ihm nie verzeihen und ihm auf ewig den Rücken kehren.

„Draco…?"

Der Blonde wandte sich wieder der Runde zu und brachte sich selbst auf andere Gedanken, indem er seinen Plan erklärte. Während der Erläuterung erhielt er verwunderte, fragende Blicke der Anderen und auch zuversichtliche Blicke von Harrys Seite. Schlussendlich, nachdem alle eingewilligt hatten, den Jungen bei seinem Plan zu unterstützen, meldete sich Narzissa wieder zu Wort.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst."

Draco sah ihr nicht ins Gesicht, als er zischte, „Doch es ist mir sehr ernst, Mutter."

Narzissa lachte schrill auf und lästerte, „Du hast es noch nicht einmal zu Stande gebracht dich dem dunklen Lord entgegen zustellen, als er deinen Vater ermordet hat. Wie willst du da diesen Plan durchziehen, ohne dass du wieder vor Angst erstarrst."

Draco sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und drehte sich zu dem seiner Mutter. Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf den Armlehnen ab, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und sprach bedrohlich ruhig, „Von mir aus verachte mich auf ewig, aber vergiss nicht, dass jeder Tag der letzte sein könnte, an dem du mich lebend zu Gesicht bekommst. Egal, ob nun der Plan klappt, oder ob er schief geht, ich werde dennoch unter den Todessern für Vogelfrei erklärt werden. Vielleicht sehen wir uns nach dem morgigen Tag nie wieder. Du solltest wenigstens dankbar sein, dass ich noch lebe, anstatt mich wegen meiner Mängel zu beschuldigen."

Mit diesem Schlusssatz erhob er sich und verließ den Salon. Somit war die Besprechung offiziell beendet. Narzissa gab einen empörten Laut von sich, stand auf und verließ ebenfalls den Raum. Harry warf seinen Freunden und Bekannten einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Nachdem er ihnen ihre Zimmer gezeigt hatte und wieder die Eingangshalle durchquerte, traf er auf Fabrizio und Joshua, die mit gepackten Koffern da standen.

„Ihr geht?", fragte Harry, der ihnen bereits am Vormittag sein wahres Ich gezeigt hatte. Zuerst waren beide überrumpelt, aber Fabrizio kam darüber schneller hinweg als Joshua. Zu schnell für Harrys Geschmack. Allerdings klärte sich diese ungestellte Frage, als er gegen Mittag beide sich küssend am Gang gesehen hatte. Es schien so, als würde Joshua sich Anfangs noch gegen Fabrizios Umarmung wehren, doch der Widerstand ließ schnell nach. Harry wusste in diesem Moment nicht, ob er über die bisexuellen Schürzenjäger lachen oder weinen sollte, denn immerhin hatten sie sich gegenseitig aufgehetzt und waren Harry somit auf die Pelle gerückt.

Fabrizio, der den Koffer hinstellte, seufzte, „Si, amore … Uns wird das hier zu gefährlich. Wir haben schon mit Mrs. Malfoy gesprochen und werden heute unsere eigene Wohnung in London beziehen."

„Ihr zieht also zusammen.", stellte Harry fest und bemerkte den leichten Rotschimmer auf Joshuas Wangen.

Fabrizio nickte nur lächelnd und Harry gab ihm mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass er von ihrem kleinen Geheimnis wusste. Dann wandte er sich der Küche zu, in die er ursprünglich wollte und sagte zur Verabschiedung, „Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß. Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass wir uns wieder sehen werden."

Er hob die Hand, dann verschwand er in die Küche. Fabrizio hob seine Koffer hoch und stupste Joshua an, damit dieser es ihm gleichtat. Dann ging er zum Eingangsportal und forderte auf, „Komm, Süßer. Lasciamo andare a casa. Lass uns heimfahren."

Sie sollten die letzten Angestellten sein, die dieses Haus verlassen würden, um einen neuen Abschnitt ihres Lebens zu beginnen und es würde ein Guter sein.


	13. Addicted

Um 01:13 ist mir der Gedanke gekommen, ich könnte schon das 13. und letzte Kapitel up loaden, da ich später (nach den Lesungen) sicher darauf vergessen werde. Wer jetzt noch wach ist... viel Spaß beim Lesen, wer das Kapi erst später entdeckt, dem wünsche ich dennoch auch viel Spaß.

**Drachen-Fan**: Wie ich schon meinte, ich habe eine Obsession zur Zahl 13 und das seit ich ca. 13 bin g Wie das ganze ausgeht, kannst du jetzt ja lesen

**zissy: **Hochblass ist… weis wie die Wand (nur blöd wenn die Wand rot ist, wie in Sais Fall g- neh, muss jetzt niemand verstehen), weis wie Schnee – in diese Kategorie kannst du hochblass einordnen g

**spiritofair: **Ja, sollte sie zustimm

**Die Schwarze Lady: **Ob er die Beziehung akzeptiert hätte? Ich glaube, er wäre tot umgefallen, also macht das was Voldi (sollte ihn nicht so nennen, oder wie J.K.Rowling sag „es ist eine Unart Voldemort Voldi zu nennen" bg) getan hat nicht wirklich einen Unterschied. heute sehr bösartig drauf sei

Okay, Leute. Lest mal schön das Kapitel. Ich widme mich jetzt zur späten Stunde meinem Rollenspiel und unten habe ich dann auch noch eine kleine Anmerkung hinterlassen.

_**Addicted**_

**13. Addicted**

Harry betrat Dracos Zimmer und fand den Jungen in seinem Bett kauernd wieder vor. Er hatte die Beine angezogen und umarmte eines der Kissen. Sein Blick war glasig und voller Trauer.

Der Dunkelhaarige stellte das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab und setzte sich anschließend zu Draco aufs Bett.

„Hi, Süßer. Wie geht es dir?", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Es schien, als würde ein kleiner, verletzlicher Junge aufsehen, als der Blonde den Blick hob. Er öffnete den Mund, setzte zu einer Antwort an, blieb jedoch stumm, da seine Stimme gebrochen und ihm die Kehle zugeschnürt war. Traurig sah er wieder nach unten ohne ein Wort verloren zu haben und schloss die Augen, als erneut Tränen aus ihnen traten.

Harry rückte näher zu Draco und zog ihn in eine Umarmung, die er widerstandslos über sich ergehen ließ. Wie in den letzten Stunden so oft, entwich auch dieses Mal den rosigen Lippen ein leises Schluchzen, das nach kurzer Zeit lauter wurden. Harry drückte den bebenden Jungen an sich und strich ihm übers Haar, in der Hoffnung es würde ihn beruhigen und seine Tränen trocknen. Schwer seufzend sah Harry auf den Balkon hinaus. Der letzte Tag in Malfoy Manor brach an und Harry fragte sich im Stillen, wie lange Draco noch leiden musste, um endlich in Ruhe leben zu können.

ooOoo

„Ihr werdet einfach bereit stehen und wenn ich euch das Zeichen gebe, dann stürmt den Raum.", sagte Harry zu seinen Freunden und den Mitgliedern des Ordens. Sie gingen gerade durch Malfoy Manor und Harry hielt vor der Terrasse, wo sich Draco befand. Mit einem Blick auf ihn fügte der Dunkelhaarige noch hinzu, „Und bitte holt so schnell, wie möglich Draco hinaus."

Er wandte sich nun an Ron und Hermione, denen diese Bitte galt. Beide nickten stumm und nach einem Blickaustausch mit allen Anwesenden, trennten sich vorerst ihre Wege und Harry trat zu Draco hinaus. Der Blonde lehnte am Geländer und starrte in die Ferne. Nur er selbst wusste, welchen Gedanken er nachhing, für Harry blieben sie verborgen. Genau das bereitete dem ehemaligen Gryffindor große Sorgen, denn somit war sein Geliebter für ihn unerreichbar und das tat weh.

Zuerst versteifte Draco sich, als Harry ihn von hinten umarmte, doch als er erkannte, wer ihn so liebevoll umfing, entspannte er sich sofort. Harry lehnte seine Stirn an Dracos Rücken und atmete den so vertrauten Geruch des Blonden ein. Wie oft war er schon von ihm umgeben, nachdem er in Dracos Armen aufgewacht war? Er wusste es nicht mehr, aber eines war ihm sicher. Er wollte ihn nicht missen. Weder ihn noch den Besitzer, den er doch so sehr liebte.

„Hast du Angst, Harry?", fragte der Blonde schließlich leise.

Harry zögerte kurz, ehe er wahrheitsgemäß antwortete, „Ja. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

Der Blonde machte ein schwer zu deutendes Geräusch, dann wisperte er kaum hörbar, „Ich dich auch nicht."

OoOoo

„Nun, sage mir Draco. Hast du deine Mission erfüllt."

Dieses bedrohliche Zischen. Es jagte Draco eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Seine zitternden Hände verbarg er unter seiner Robe, seine Mimik war zu einer perfekt sitzenden Maske gefroren.

Knapp nickte er und entgegnete ernst, „Ja, Meister. Wenn Ihr mir erlaubt, dann werde ich den Gefangenen hereinbringen."

„Gefangen?", wiederholte Voldemort hämisch.

Draco verneigte sich knapp und erklärte, „Ich habe mir erlaubt, mir die Freiheit zu nehmen, um Euch das Vergnügen zu überlassen, Potter zu tötet."

Harrys Namen spie Draco angewidert aus. Wenn er etwas in all den Jahren perfektioniert hatte, denn war es sein Talent zur Schauspielerei.

Voldemort hob in einer herablassenden Gestik die Hand und säuselte, „Geh' nur, aber lasse mich nicht allzu lange warten."

Draco verließ schnell den Salon, um ihn kurz darauf mit Harry, dessen Hände mit magischen Fesseln hinter seinem Rücken verbunden waren, wiederzukehren. Er stieß den Dunkelhaarigen lieblos zu Boden und sah prüfend in die Gesichter von Voldemort, Greyback und Mc'Nair. Harry keuchte, hob langsam den Blick und sah direkt in Voldemorts Augen. Der Dunkle Lord lachte selbstzufrieden und erhob sich gemächlich aus dem Ohrensessel.

Bald war er Augenblick gekommen. Dracos Herz schlug so laut, dass er fürchtete, es könnte gehört werden. Zu seiner Verwunderung schritt er an Harry vorbei und ging direkt auf ihn selbst zu. Mit einem grauenvollen Grinsen erklärte er, „Gut gemacht, Draco. Nun … bevor ich unseren verhassen Harry umbringe, überlasse ich dir die Ehre ihn vorher noch zu foltern."

„Was??", dieses gekeuchte Wort war Draco über die Lippen gekommen, noch ehe er sie verschließen konnte. Zu seiner Missgunst hatte Voldemort auch seinen kurzweilig geschockten Blick bemerkt.

Draco dachte schon, der Plan wäre aufgeflogen, als Voldemort gellend auflachte, so dass den Blonden das Blut in den Adern gefror. Hämisch zischte der Dunkle Lord, „Einen Muggel kannst du ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten, aber wenn du Potter ein Leid antun sollst versagst du gänzlich." Auf einmal wurde er ernst und zischte ungehalten, „Entweder du tust es jetzt, oder du erleidest dasselbe Schicksal, wie Potter."

Draco schluckte, dann senkte er den Blick und holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Manteltasche. Langsamen Schrittes ging er um Harry herum, so dass er vor ihm, und somit Voldemort zugewandt, stand. Greyback, so auch Mc'Nair, verstellte er die Sicht auf den legendären Jungen.

Er atmete leise durch, dann richtete er die Spitze auf Harry. Er sprach nicht, als er den Zauber anwandte und Harry schrie auch nicht auf. Voldemort sah wütend von Draco zu dem noch immer am Boden liegenden Harry und fauchte, „Was ist los? Wende gefälligst den Zauber an!"

„Das hat er bereits.", höhnte Harry, der sich soeben erhob und mit seinem Reden den anderen das Zeichen zum Sturm des Raumes gab.

Voldemort konnte noch nicht einmal erbost aufschreien, als auch schon die Türen aufflogen und im Salon das Chaos ausbrach. Während Ron, Hermione und Tonks sich auf Greyback und Mc'Nair stürzten. Versuchte der gesamte Rest inklusive Harry Voldemort zu besiegen. Mehrere Flüche flogen durch den Raum, so dass es schwer war zu bestimmen, von wem die jeweiligen Zauber stammen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten Harry, Lupin, Moody und andere den Dunklen Lord umstellt. Dieser feuerte unerbittlich unzählige Flüche auf die Umherstehenden ab, welche in erster Linie damit beschäftigt waren, diese abzuwehren.

„Potter! Du kannst mich nicht töten! Du nicht!", schrie Voldemort im Zorn.

Harrys Mine verfinsterte sich und er zischte, „Vielleicht nicht ich alleine."

Voldemort schien schnell zu begreifen und sah kurzweilig erschrocken in die Runde, ehe er schutzlos von grünem Licht eingehüllt wurde. Sein Körper sackte leblos zu Boden und die Spannung wich allmählich aus Harrys Gliedern. Einer der Auroren eilte zu dem Leichnam, um zu bestätigen, dass Voldemort endgültig besiegt war.

Erleichterung machte sich im dem Raum breit. Harry wandte sich zu seinen Freunden um und erkannte, dass die zwei Todesser vor ihnen gefesselt am Boden lagen. Dann wanderte er mit seinem Blick weiter und suchte nach Draco, den er ursprünglich gebeten hatte den Salon zu verlassen.

Zu seinem Entsetzen fand er ihn in einer Ecke kauernd. Sofort lief er zu ihm und kniete vor ihm nieder. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass sich alle nach ihm umwandten. Draco lehnte an der kühlen Wand, sein Kopf hängte nach unten, seine Lider waren geschlossen. Harry rüttelte an seiner Schulter, um den Blonden aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit zu erwecken.

„Hey, Draco. Komm zu dir."

Harry berührte Dracos Wange und zog seine Hand augenblicklich wieder zurück. Sie war kühl. Mit zitternden Händen hob er Dracos Kopf an und blickte in dessen blutleeres Gesicht. Die rosigen Lippen, die er sosehr liebte, hatten ihre Farbe zur Gänze verloren. Die Lider verbargen die graublauen Seen, welche Harry immer in ihren Bann zogen.

„Draco, du kannst nicht … bitte wach wieder auf…"

Harry flehte um sonst. Egal was er auch tat, der Blonde würde nie wieder seine Augen öffnen. Denn er war …

„Draco!" Er rüttelte an seinen Schultern.

„Das kannst du mir nicht antun!" Es war sinnlos.

„Hey, wir wollten doch nach dem hier zusammen weggehen. Weißt du nicht mehr?" Draco sprach nicht.

„Du hattest mir versprochen mit mir die Welt zu bereisen." Draco atmete nicht.

„Draco … Ich liebe dich doch …" Er war tot.

Langsam sickerte dieses ungewollte Wissen in Harrys Bewusstsein und hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack des Schmerzes und der Einsamkeit. Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, dass heiße Tränen seine Wangen hinab liefen. Er zog den Blonden in eine Umarmung und als dieser nichts tat, um diese zu erwidern, erkannte Harry die grausame Wahrheit. Innerlich zerbrach er, fiel in sich zusammen. Äußerlich weinte er, klammerte sich an den verbliebenen Rest seines Geliebten.

Erinnerungen strömten auf ihn ein.

Wie oft war er doch in einer der Bibliotheken und hat dort sauber gemacht, während Draco auf einem Sofa saß, oder lag und mit ihm sprach.

Wie oft hatte Draco ihn geneckt. Begonnen damit, dass er ihm beim ersten Besuch seiner Räume eine ungenaue Wegbeschreibung gegeben hatte, bis hin zu dem Schachspiel, welches der Blonde zu guter Letzt gewonnen hatte.

An dem Abend, als Harry die Todesser bedienen musste und Greyback ihn bedrohte, hatte Draco ihn in den Schutz genommen.

Als Draco vorgetäuscht hatte, er hätte Harry getötet, kehrte er zurück und fiel Harry in die Arme. Er hatte seinen Blick nicht vergessen.

Die ganzen Nächte, die Harry in Dracos Bett verbracht hatte, im Glauben, der Blonde würde in ihm nur Amy Rose sehen.

Der Morgen an dem er erfuhr, dass Draco die ganze Zeit wusste, wer er war und an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal küssten

Der Morgen nach dem Fest, an dem sie sich zu ersten Mal näher kamen.

Die vielen Stunden, in denen er Draco behütender Weise im Arm gehalten hatte, weil dieser weinte.

Und nun lag Draco in Harrys Armen. Lautlos, bewegungslos, leblos. Ein verzweifelter Schrei entkam Harrys Mund und er presste den erkaltenden Körper an sich. Seine Freunde stürzten zu ihm und versuchten ihn zu trösten, doch er schlug ihre helfenden Hände weg. Er wollte sie nicht. Er wollte, dass Draco ein Lebenszeichen von sich gab, aber leider würde das niemals passieren. Über seine Lippen käme nie wieder ein Wort. Seine Arme würden sich nie wieder um Harrys bebenden Körper legen. Und seine Augen blieben auf Ewig verschlossen.

ooOoo

Minuten … Stunden … Tage … Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er schon am Geländer des Balkons saß und in die Leere starrte. Seine Augen waren gerötet, sein Blick fern, geradezu unnahbar. Seine Hände waren eiskalt, doch das störte den Jungen nicht, wo doch eine allgemeine Kälte von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte.

Erst als sich eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm legte, erhob er sich und folgte den anderen hinaus in den Garten. Dort lag Dracos Leichnam bereits aus einem steinernen Altar. Harry nahm Platz und starrte auf seinen ehemaligen Geliebten. Er fühlte sich selbst fremd und fern. Als wäre auch er aus dem Reich der Lebenden gewichen.

Die Zeremonie verlief ähnlich, der Dumbledores und erregte somit nicht wirklich Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Als plötzlich das Feuer zu zischen begann, erwachte Harry aus seiner Starre und sah Draco nun zum ersten Mal seit einer unbestimmten Zeit wirklich an. Dann geschah etwas Seltsames.

Statt in den Himmel aufzufahren, verweilte Dracos Seele, wie sie war über seinem Körper. Narzissa brach in hysterisches Weinen aus, als sie ihren verstorbenen Sohn erblickte. Harry fühlte etwas in ihm aufflackern und hoffte unterdessen inständig, dass Draco sich zu ihm umdrehte, was auch geschah. Er schaute in das verweinte Gesicht des Blonden und lachte innerlich auf. Es machte ihn glücklich und traurig zu gleich.

„_Harry!_", sprach Draco mit verzerrter Stimme. Der Angesprochene lächelte und fühlte zugleich, wie heiße Tränen seine Wangen hinab liefen. Nach einer Zeitspanne, die ihn wie die Ewigkeit erschien, fühlte er wieder, dass er noch lebte.

„_Harry, ich will nicht gehen. Ich will bei dir bleiben._", schluchzte der Blonde und Harry erhob sich.

Scheinbar war Draco genauso süchtig nach Harry, wie dieser nach dem Blonden. Mit einem warmen Lächeln erwiderte er, „Dann bleibe bei mir."

Draco lächelte, ehe er von seinem eigenen Grab sprang und vor Harry in der Luft schwebend hielt. Mit einem unsicheren Blick fragte er, „_Ist in deinem Herzen auch Platz für mich?_"

Harry nickte und hauchte, „Für dich immer."

Nun lächelte auch Draco und schloss seine Augen. Er ging im gleißenden Licht auf, bis man nur noch eine leuchtende Kugel vor Harry schweben sah. Diese verschwand in dessen Brust, worauf er eine Hand legte. Eine unglaubliche Wärme erfüllte ihn und er war froh. Denn er wusste, dass Draco nun bei ihm war.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**tbc** und zwar in der Fortsetzung von „Addicted", die – oh Wunder, oh Wunder – „Addicted 2" heißt. Auf die müsst ihr aber noch länger verzichten, da ich echt nur in den Ferien (Winter, Ostern, Sommer) zum Schreiben komme. Bis dahin….

Tschü

Eure Nibin


End file.
